Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre
by ylg
Summary: 1er anime, fin de série :: Jean Havoc et Cain Fury, ensemble ? le temps de régler quelques problèmes avec Roy, avec la refonte de l'armée, et personnels, ça marchera ! :: gen, pre-slash puis yaoi ::one-sided Fury/Roy et Havoc/Fury pour de bon:: FINIE!
1. 00  notes et prologue

Bienvenue dans ma première -et peut-être seule ?- histoire longue et suivie.

oOo

Avant toute chose, les détails techniques qu'il faut savoir là-dessus :

-Je me base sur la version animée, à partir des épisodes 40 et des poussières, jusqu'à la fin. Je ne tiendrai probablement pas compte du film.

-Ceci est une histoire avec des chapitres. La suite est prévue. La suite viendra un jour ou l'autre. Si le choc d'avoir à faire des suites ne me bloque pas et si j'arrive à garder le fil de mes idées sans paniquer… allez, courage moi-même !

-Je me sers des thèmes de la communauté d'écriture "30 baisers", principalement ; je pense donc pouvoir affirmer qu'avec un peu de chance, j'aurai une trentaine de chapitres. Environ. Si tout va bien.

-Et à cause de cela aussi, comme je traite les thèmes au petit bonheur et les recolle ensuite, la narration sera peut-être un peu décousue. Désolée, construire un scénario et garder la cohérence entre les chapitres, c'est encore quelque chose de nouveau pour moi… Je n'aime pas improviser, j'ai en théorie un fil conducteur à suivre ; il faudra juste espérer que je m'embrouille pas avec en le remettant en ligne droite. Les conseils pour garder la continuité fluide entre chaque chapitre seront plus que bienvenus.

-Wouahou, c'est un projet que j'avais en tête depuis bientôt deux ans ! mais j'étais bien incapable de l'écrire à l'époque. J'ai commencé à vaguement commencer à l'écrire l'an passé. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui ça ira…  
(voilà qui renseigne aussi les gens qui voudraient me voir faire des sequels à d'autres fics : prenez un ticket et repassez dans deux ou trois ans. Priez pour que d'ici là j'aie appris à faire les trucs à rallonge, je n'en sois pas dégoûtée, et que je sois encore dans le fandom. Autant vous dire que c'est tout sauf gagné d'avance...)

-Et j'espère aussi que ça vous plaira ?

* * *

infos générales sur la fic : 

**Titre :** Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre (en attendant de trouver mieux, même si je doute d'y arriver un jour :/ )  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Couple :** Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
**Rating :** grimpera jusque PG –13 / T, peut-être R un jour (mais pas grand' chose pour l'instant)  
**Disclaimer :** une bonne fois pour toutes, les personnages sont la création originale d'Arakawa Hiromu, louée soit-elle. 'paraît qu'ils sont depuis la propriété du groupe Square Enix. Je remercie aussi le Studio Bones pour la version animée, sur laquelle je me baserai ici. Ce sont eux qui ramassent tous les sous, moi je n'ai que le plaisir d'écrire un peu et de partager quelques idées sans toucher un rond.

-pour ce chapitre :

(prologue)  
Rating : G / K

oOo

Ils en ont parcouru, du chemin. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Aujourd'hui qu'il peut se poser sur le bord de la route pour contempler le passé, il constate que ça leur a pris bien du temps et bien des détours mais qu'ils ont l'air, finalement, d'être bien partis. Il voit par où il est passé et enfin où il va. Sans plus cette impression d'être perdu.  
Selon toute logique, leur histoire a commencé le jour de leur rencontre. Mais sur le moment, ils n'ont pas remarqué grand' chose. Aucun indice tangible de ce qui deviendrait si important. C'est sans doute que bah, il est un peu lent à la détente…

Si Havoc réfléchit, pour lui, les choses ont réellement commencé à se mettre en place cette année-là, quand le pays est lentement entré en ébullition. Ça non plus ils ne l'avaient pas compris tout de suite, d'ailleurs. Les premiers signes avant-coureurs du grand changement ne sont pas évidents à détecter immédiatement, quand on est en plein dedans…

En fait, c'est quand brusquement, presque sans prévenir, les décisions du haut commandement ont commencé à les faire transbahuter d'un bout à l'autre du pays, que ça s'est mis à bouger pour eux deux. Il se souvient des trajets en train, des paysages nouveaux, du changement continuel. Toujours en mouvement, jamais de certitude. Ça lui fait vraiment l'effet d'un voyage interminable. Aussi bien sur la route qu'en lui-même. Ça a remis quelque chose en branle au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il tentait d'immobiliser jusque là. Maintenant, il ne pourra plus l'arrêter. De toute façon, il ne veut plus que ça s'arrête.

Non, ils n'ont toujours pas fini ce fameux voyage. En ce qui le concerne, il continue encore. Et depuis les derniers tournants, il espère qu'ils iront encore loin comme ça.


	2. 01 rouge sang

et allons-y pour le premier chapitre !

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 01

**Thème **#19, rouge  
**Rating : **PG / K+

**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** anime, épisode 43. Mention du 42.

oOo

Un ciel bleu profond, avec des nuages qui passent tellement lentement qu'ils semblent immobiles, coiffe les montagnes environnantes. Dans la petite gare de campagne, le temps semble figé. Dans l'enchaînement des événements les bousculant à travers la moitié du pays, il a l'impression de s'être perdu. À croire que l'espace aussi a été modifié, qu'il est tombé là par hasard.  
S'il remonte le cours des faits dont il est sûr, quelque chose s'est mis à clocher, quelques jours avant, à Lior, quand la lumière rouge a couvert la ville. Tout s'est mis à dérailler à partir de là. L'armée en place a disparu. Ils se sont retrouvés précipités sur les routes à la poursuite de ces deux enfants chassés comme des transfuges, ces enfants qui avaient été comme leurs petits frères ces quelques dernières années.  
Ils les avaient rattrapés, en embuscade dans ce trou perdu. Et tout s'était arrêté de façon absurde.

Havoc n'aurait jamais cru qu'Ed, malgré les humeurs de chien et les brusques accès de colère dont il a fait montre régulièrement depuis qu'il le connaît –et il était tout môme à l'époque !- puisse s'emporter autant contre lui, contre eux. Plus tard, il se blâmera d'avoir laissé son sentimentalisme prendre le pas, d'avoir baissé sa garde. Et il se blâmera autant d'avoir réagi violemment ensuite, pris au dépourvu.  
Avoir tiré par réflexe, juste parce que l'apparition trop brusque d'Alphonse l'a surpris…ça, c'était même au-delà du blâme personnel. Il ne se le pardonnera pas de sitôt.

Une ombre qui surgit brusquement, une détonation qui résonne, un éclair rouge qui lui traverse l'esprit alors qu'il sent sa main exploser.  
Il remarque à peine les deux Elric qui prennent la fuite. Trop mal pour ça, des tas d'étincelles dansent devant ses yeux. Touta viré au rouge. Son champ de vision brouillé, ce qu'il sent de sa main.  
Il se force à passer outre, à revenir à la réalité : il ne s'est pas loupé. Chance, sa main semble toujours entière. À bout portant, à peu de choses près, elle aurait pu être arrachée. La nausée le prend à cette idée.

Il doit détourner les yeux de sa blessure, cherchant à se raccrocher à autre chose, pour chasser cette idée.  
C'est là que son regard tombe sur la seconde flaque de sang.  
Et son cœur manque un battement.  
Tout à sa propre douleur, il n'a même pas remarqué que Fury aussi est tombé à genoux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était blessé, lui aussi. Il aurait pu le tuer sans s'en apercevoir.  
Et cette idée-là est pire que tout le reste.

Il en reste figé sur place, sans pouvoir articuler un mot, sans même pouvoir essayer de lui demander si ça va. Fury, une main toujours plaquée contre son front d'enfant –ce front qui a l'air fait exprès pour déposer un baiser !- essayant d'arrêter le sang, ou de contenir la douleur, tâtonne de l'autre autour de lui, cherchant ses lunettes.  
C'est fou ce que ces lunettes peuvent le changer, se dit Havoc avec une boule dans la gorge, sans plus se rendre compte de ce à quoi il pense. Bizarrement, on dirait qu'il fait plus adulte, sans. Il est encore plus beau. Malgré les traces rouges qui lui maculent le visage.

Il faut toute l'insistance de Mustang pour le tirer de cet état second. C'est Fury qui répond aux premières questions, d'une voix blanche : juste une balle, qui a ricoché. Et d'ajouter, complètement perdu, que ça n'arrêtait pas de saigner…  
Ça le ramène sur terre. Ça et le fait que le Colonel prenne sa blessure en main, et qu'il soit forcé d'y reporter son attention. Il manque de tourner de l'œil en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Plus de peur que de mal, finalement, une fois que les autres ont réussi à mettre la main sur une trousse de secours. Et Fury pleurniche après ses lunettes, signe qu'il était toujours lui-même. Farman les essuie et les lui rend, observant que c'était tout à fait normal, pour une plaie à la tête, que ça saigne autant, mais que ça n'était pas grave. Une simple estafilade.

Une simple estafilade qui saigne et saigne encore, une simple estafilade qui, à un ou deux centimètres près à peine, aurait pu lui arracher un œil ou lui traverser la tempe, une simple estafilade, pas grave, et qui a failli être mortelle.  
Il a failli le tuer.

Il lui est arrivé quelques fois par le passé de trouver Fury insupportable et de se prendre à vouloir l'étrangler, quand il se montrait trop gentil… surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand il faisait ses yeux confits d'adoration après le Colonel, par exemple. Mais il n'a jamais souhaité qu'il meure, nom de nom !  
Bien au contraire. Il tient à lui. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir mort. Risques du métier ou pas.

...Heureusement, il va bien. Il a eu de la chance. Ils ont eu de la chance, tous les deux. Il a même du mal à y croire.  
Mais il se prend à jalouser Farman qui le surveille de près : ça veut dire que vraiment, tout va bien. N'est-ce pas ?  
Il a l'impression d'être passé à deux doigts de péter les plombs. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il craque, est-ce au contraire tant mieux d'avoir pu maîtriser ses émotions plutôt qu'elles lui échappent ?

Il faut qu'il soit sûr d'être calme. Tout va bien, se répète-t-il. Il le sait, et a bizarrement du mal à s'en persuader.  
Peut-être qu'une cigarette lui ferait du bien. Ça l'aide toujours à reprendre ses esprits…  
Si Mustang voulait bien lui rendre sa main… ah non, ça ne changerait rien : il ne peut plus l'utiliser. Aïe. Il peut à peine esquisser l'ombre d'un geste vers sa poche que sa blessure se rappelle ô combien cruellement à son souvenir. Or, il a besoin de ses deux mains pour fumer : ça n'a l'air de rien, dit comme ça, mais il réalise vraiment les ennuis dans lesquels il vient de se fourrer ; s'il va lui falloir appeler au secours rien que pour ça… qu'est-ce que ça sera pour le reste ?

Il a vraiment fait une belle connerie en tirant, oui…


	3. 02 en attendant

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 02

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating : **PG / K+

oOo

Malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu dire ou faire pour protester, le Colonel n'a rien voulu entendre. On les a renvoyés sans ménagement au camp flottant, attendant que le reste de la troupe les rejoigne. Ça ne prend pas bien longtemps, mais suffisamment quand même pour que l'inaction leur pèse.

Havoc déjà s'ennuie ferme, se faisant l'effet d'un paquet encombrant posé dans un coin et oublié là. Fury, chose inhabituelle s'il en est, a l'air complètement déprimé. C'est quelque chose qui ne devrait simplement pas arriver, se dit Havoc avec culpabilité.

« Tu tires la gueule ?  
- Non, Sous-lieutenant.  
- Si. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Rien. Ça va.  
- Je suis une compagnie si déplaisante ?  
- Non !  
- Alors ?  
- Rien. C'est juste que…  
- Que ?  
- Tout ça semble tellement dérisoire… rapatriés, pour trois fois rien…  
- Ouais. Comme tu dis. Enfin, quitte à me faire virer de l'action, je préfère encore retourner au Centre qu'être renvoyé à Lior.  
- Hm. »

Havoc grince des dents, machinalement, regrettant de n'avoir pas de cigarette à mâchonner. Pas forcément pour fumer, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Se donner une contenance, quelque chose comme ça. Rhâa, si seulement Mustang ne lui avait pas bêtement confisqué son paquet !  
Réprimant son envie de taper quelque chose, il ronchonne pour lui-même :

« J'aurais pas dû tirer…  
- Vous n'y pouviez pas grand chose. Question de réflexes… Alphonse surgissant comme ça avait de quoi impressionner.  
- N'empêche. C'est ma faute si je me suis baisé la main, mais c'est vrai que c'était pas une raison pour t'amocher aussi. Désolé pour toute cette affaire.  
- Pas grave. C'était juste un accident. On n'y peut plus rien de toute façon…  
- Tu tires quand même la tronche à cause de ça. »

Fury réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne niera plus qu'il est contrarié, ça ne sert à rien. Mais tout de même, il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'imagine qu'il est en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'ai juste… l'impression que le Colonel se débarrasse de moi.  
- Allons bon !  
- Si. En plus d'être inutile, il faut toujours que je trouve un moyen de causer des soucis supplémentaires à chaque mission. Un vrai boulet.  
- Mais non ! »

Tous deux soupirent, Havoc d'exaspération, Fury plutôt de résignation. Ils auront du mal à se convaincre l'un l'autre de leur point de vue…  
Fury hésite plusieurs fois avant de commencer, et quand il se lance, le rouge lui monte doucement au visage :

« La dernière fois déjà, avec ce convoi de civils ishvals, Edward m'a rétamé.  
- …Ça serait arrivé à n'importe qui. Pas de bol, t'étais juste sur sa route.  
- Quand même. Et à cause de ça, ensuite, j'aurais dû être sur mes gardes, non ?  
- On est tous un peu trop sentimentaux avec ces mômes…  
- Le jour de l'évaluation des Alchimistes d'État aussi, je me suis fait aplatir.  
- T'étais loin d'être le seul, là…  
- Toutes les fois où j'ai causé des problèmes…  
- Toutes les fois où t'as sauvé tout le monde en réparant les comm' pétées ou en bouclant la paperasse en retard…  
- …Vous parlez d'une consolation… Et l'affaire du Treizième entrepôt…  
- Uh ?  
- Ah, non, ne faites attention à ça s'il vous plaît… Enfin, et même la fois avec le chiot…  
- Enlevez Black Hayate à Hawkeye et ça se passera mal !  
- Je comprendrais que le Colonel essaie de m'écarter.  
- Ben en l'occurrence, t'y es pour rien, c'était plutôt ma faute.  
- Non. Juste pas de chance. »

Peut-être. Tout simplement. Maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à s'en accommoder, de toute façon… ils n'y peuvent plus rien. C'est bien tout le problème, d'ailleurs.

« En fait, c'est moi que tu devrais considérer comme un boulet. 'tain, j'arrive pas à croire que le Colonel t'ait demandé de m'escorter jusqu'à Central.  
- On ne pouvait pas vous laisser seul, non plus.  
- Mouais. »

En fait, il reste surtout à attendre qu'on daigne enfin lever le camp. Peut-être qu'une fois effectivement remis en route pour Central, ils auront un peu moins l'impression de contempler les autres s'agiter inefficacement sans pouvoir rien faire…

oo

Et le temps et les kilomètres passent. Sans incident notoire. Sans rien de remarquable. Des heures qui se suivent et se ressemblent.

« C'est curieux comme le temps passe différemment quand on voyage. On peut rester assis là des heures sans bouger soi-même, et avec le fourgon qui bouge, les autres passagers, c'est comme si le temps passait plus vite… ou comme si on était hors du temps et qu'on arrivait plus vite.  
- Hm ?  
- Pas comme au bureau où on travaille des heures, on abat des tonnes de paperasse, à un moment on regarde l'heure et on s'aperçoit qu'il ne s'est passé que quelques dizaines de minutes et qu'il y a toujours plus de papiers à remplir…  
- Hn.  
- Un peu comme quand on parcourt plusieurs fois le même trajet. Au bout d'un moment, on n'y prête plus attention et on est arrivé avant même de s'en rendre compte.  
- Hm ?  
- Et on finit aussi par le faire plus vite. On s'y habitue, on ne cherche plus son chemin, on marche plus vite, on sait où et quand traverser aux carrefours, les raccourcis aussi…  
- Hn.  
- Je raconte des conneries, hein ?  
- Hm ?

- Bah, non. La distorsion du temps sur les trajets, c'est une théorie intéressante. 'Faudra demander aux scientifiques d'y penser.  
- Je raconte des conneries.  
- C'est p'tet les trajets et leurs distorsions qui changent les comportements. »

À part une couple de discussions à bâtons rompus, il ne passe rien d'autre que la distance, et encore, pour savoir ça, ils doivent faire confiance aux autres. Rien dans le paysage n'indique vraiment clairement à quel point ils ont bougé. L'impression qu'ils se trouvent hors de la réalité normale s'impose insidieusement...


	4. 03 des rations et des grands blessés

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 03

**Thème **#18, « dites ahhh… »  
**Rating :** G à PG / K+

oOo

Quand le soir tombe, ils s'arrêtent, semble-t-il encore au milieu de nulle part. On dégourdit les membres ankylosés, on soulage ce qu'il y a à soulager, on fait le plein de ce qu'il y a à remplir. La pause est appréciée, après tout ce temps à ne rien faire.

o

Il y a un truc encore plus horripilant à propos des rations toutes prêtes de l'armée que leur mauvais goût, note Havoc, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué jusqu'ici : malgré leur mauvaise qualité, elles restent difficiles à attaquer d'une seule main.  
Apparemment, il a préjugé de son habileté. Et Fury le regarde d'un air de « je vous l'avais bien dit ». S'il en doutait autrefois, désormais il en est sûr : on ne peut vraiment pas couper un steak avec une seule main.  
Fury laisse échapper un petit soupir et s'empare de son assiette.

« Vous permettez ? »  
Et sans vraiment attendre l'autorisation, il entreprend de lui découper sa viande.

Havoc sent ses oreilles virer au rouge. Apparemment, le Colonel a réellement posé une option baby-sitting en lui collant Fury comme escorte jusqu'à Central. Il se sent l'envie de bouder. Puisqu'on le prend pour un enfant, hein…

Tiens, réalise-t-il : et pendant que le petit Fury lui coupe gentiment sa viande, il crève la dalle… et Fury lui-même aussi, peut-être, en fait…  
Havoc tend sa fourchette par-dessus la table, vers son assiette en vadrouille . Il pique un bout de viande.

Fury lève le nez, rougit un peu, conscient de l'audace de son comportement envers un supérieur.

« Fais une pause deux secondes, ta gamelle va refroidir pendant ce temps…  
- Mais…  
- C'est un ordre ? »

Fury rougit définitivement. Mais…  
« Je regrette, Sir, je ne peux m'y plier. »

Qu'à cela ne tienne, décide Havoc. Il pique un deuxième bout de viande. Et le lui tend. La fourchette qui se balade juste sous le nez du jeune soldat le fait loucher. Ça marche : il relève les yeux vers lui.  
« Rien dans l'ordre hiérarchique n'exige que tu crèves de faim tant que moi je n'ai pas fini. Allez zou, ouvre la bouche. »

Toujours loyal envers ses supérieurs, aussi bizarres que soient les ordres, Fury s'exécute docilement. Il continue la tâche qu'il s'est fixée, avec diligence, coupe soigneusement le steak du sous-lieutenant. Et laisse ledit sous-lieutenant piquer les morceaux au fur et à mesure dans l'assiette, alternant entre un qu'il mange lui-même et un qu'il lui tend.

« Je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien dans les règlements qui interdise à un soldat d'en traiter un autre comme un bébé, ironise Havoc. Ça veut dire que tu peux me materner à me couper ma viande, et moi à te faire manger la tienne. »  
Fury lui jette un regard vaguement inquiet, par au-dessus ce qui est devenu leur assiette commune. Quand Havoc emploie ce ton, le reste du monde peut s'attendre au pire…

« S'ils veulent nous prendre pour des mômes trop irresponsables pour voyager sans baby-sitter, on va leur montrer ! » conclut Havoc, décidément bien puéril, et définitivement sérieux dans sa petite lubie, en agitant sa fourchette avec conviction, gesticulant pour appuyer ses dires.  
Un regard alentour confirme ses dires : personne ne leur prête attention, personne n'a l'air de les juger inconvenants, mais quand même…  
« Sous-lieutenant, ce n'est peut-être pas très…  
- Mais non, personne ne dira rien. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en dégageant légèrement le pan de veste couvrant son bras en écharpe. Tout le monde peut voir que le malheureux soldat estropié que je suis a parfaitement le droit d'esclavagiser son subordonné. »

'Pas sûr pourtant que renverser les rôles en nourrissant ledit subordonné comme un poupon compte comme de l'esclavage… martyre, plutôt, quoi que le mot soit un peu fort ?

En tout cas, Fury cesse de protester et se laisse faire presque complaisamment.

oo

Tassé sur sa banquette, Fury roupille innocemment. Vautré sur la sienne, Havoc se désespère d'être toujours éveillé. Pas moyen de dormir, dans ce fourgon, et l'autre en face de lui semble le narguer, à dormir comme un bébé.  
Un bébé, c'est bien de ça qu'il a l'air, le « petit frère » de leur équipe. En position fœtale, un poing à demi fermé reposant à quelques millimètres du visage, comme s'il suçait son pouce, les lunettes glissant sur le nez. Il fait beaucoup moins que son âge. Il est mignon.

Havoc se penche sur lui pour lui ôter ses lunettes. Le mouvement ne le réveille pas : il dort vraiment comme un bébé, ou comme un ange ; Havoc n'est pas sûr de quelle image s'applique le mieux à Fury. Sans ses lunettes, il aurait l'air peut-être encore plus jeune. Ou peut-être pas, justement ? en tout cas, très différent, ça le change beaucoup.  
Il est complètement détendu… il n'a plus ni son sourire d'enfant, ni cet air nerveux qui le prend par moments. Juste… serein. Et Havoc se demande d'où peut bien venir cette drôle d'idée qui lui dit que l'homme… le garçon… en face de lui est _vraiment_ mignon. Voire carrément adorable.

Vraiment, l'abrutissement de ce long trajet à ne rien faire et le manque de sommeil font des trucs bizarres à son cerveau.  
Havoc secoue la tête à cette idée. Il _déteste_ se faire ce genre de réflexion. On ne dit pas d'un autre homme qu'il est "mignon". Même s'il ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Malgré lui, il ne se passe quasiment pas un seul jour sans qu'il se dise « aw, qu'il est mignon » à propos de Fury.

Et puis voilà, Fury n'est pas "un homme", c'est _Fury_.

Il est toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, ou au moins à faire semblant d'être joyeux pour ne pas ennuyer les autres avec ses propres soucis. Toujours aimable avec tout le monde. Et il est fondamentalement gentil. Il est adorable. Il y en a beaucoup pour dire qu'il n'a rien à faire dans l'armée.  
Havoc n'est pas d'accord avec ce dernier point : s'il n'y était pas, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés !  
Et il se prend toujours à vouloir le défendre. Fury n'est pas une brute épaisse ; il a un cœur et il se sert de sa tête, voilà. (On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde ici, se dit-il parfois.)

Peut-être que Havoc devrait trouver son comportement exaspérant, à la longue… de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, sans doute, la naïveté ou la gentillesse excessive, ça pourrait lui donner envie de cogner. De temps en temps, effectivement, il arrive que ça l'énerve. Surtout quand il le voit être particulièrement aimable avec des types qui ne le méritent pas.  
Et pourtant en général, non. La perpétuelle innocence du jeune homme, que rien ne semble pouvoir entamer, continue à attendrir son supérieur.

Avec Fury, c'est vraiment épouvantable : il est contagieux ; au lieu de vouloir effacer son sourire, il lui donne envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Et, pire, les jours où il est vraiment, vraiment de bonne humeur, de l'embrasser.  
Ce qu'il peut se sentir bête, quand il se dit ça…


	5. 04 bandages et bisou magique

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 04

**Thème** #28, médicament  
**Rating :** G / K

oOo

« Je vais en profiter pour refaire le bandage. Ça va sans doute piquer un peu…  
-'Pourra pas être pire.  
-Et c'est nécessaire. Bon.  
-Aïeuh ! »

La blessure de Havoc, qui pendant des heures n'a été qu'une douleur sourde pulsant dans sa main, se réveille brutalement quand on y touche.  
« Bon, voyons ça. »

Sous les bandages interminables à dérouler, la plaie n'est pas encore trop moche.  
« Ça va, ça n'a pas l'air de s'infecter. »

Havoc jette un regard légèrement inquiet aux mains de Fury qui sortent le matériel de torture de la trousse à pharmacie.  
« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, au moins ?  
-Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas confiance ?  
-J'suis pas une radio cassée… »  
(_Non, une radio, on peut l'éteindre quand on en a marre des programmes. Chut, 'réponds pas ça._)

« On est tous censés connaître au moins les premiers secours. Pas vous ?  
-J'ai dû oublier, depuis l'temps.  
-Tenez-vous tranquille Sous-lieutenant, s'il vous plaît. »

Il fait ce qu'il peut pour obtempérer. Mais c'est loin d'être évident.  
Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais ça le met mal à l'aise. Son cœur bat aussi fort que si c'était une jolie infirmière qui lui refaisait son bandage. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui touche les mains. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir les mains aussi sensibles. Avec ou sans blessure. Ça doit être ça. Le contact est trop… intime, et ce, avec qui que ce soit. Fury ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête d'y penser. Comme ça, il ne pensera même pas qu'avec le Colonel, ça ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

Résigné, il abandonne sa main blessée aux soins doux et précis de son compagnon d'infortune. Mais alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire de sa main valide inoccupée. Fumer, ça serait bien. Sauf qu'il paraît qu'il n'a pas le droit, dans un lieu clos. Et surtout, Fury est bien trop proche, ça le gênerait sans doute. Sa main repose bêtement sur ses genoux et il se prend à souhaiter qu'elle soit blessée aussi, qu'il puisse en faire quelque chose…

« Je voudrais vraiment que ça commence à cicatriser, » intervient Fury, alors qu'il termine le pansement.  
(_Et moi alors ? C'est ma main quand même !_)  
Il se tortille, grimace, exagère un peu quand ça pique trop. Son « infirmier » fronce les sourcils mais le laisse faire sans plus s'excuser chaque fois que le sous-lieutenant se plaint tacitement du désagrément des soins.  
Après tout, s'il a l'énergie de se comporter comme un enfant douillet, ça doit vouloir dire que ça va… du moins, il voudrait le croire.

« Ça ne me plaît pas… on aurait dû vous faire examiner dans un hôpital plus proche, avant de partir.  
-Le Colonel disait que ça tiendrait.  
-Espérons-le. »

o

Havoc a de belles mains, note quand même Fury au passage. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le constater, à devoir s'en occuper de si près… Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû se permettre un tel geste, à la fin du pansement, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Havoc a de grandes mains, avec de longs doigts. Les jointures ressortent un peu, le bout des ongles est coupé bien carré. Les premiers doigts de sa main droite sont jaunis, trahissant son habitude de fumer ; ses mains sont rêches, un peu calleuses. Des mains d'homme, des mains qui travaillent.  
Il y a la blessure, aussi, la déchirure qui commence à se refermer et dont il prend soin –jusqu'ici, aucun signe d'infection, heureusement. Reste un hématome, dû au recul de l'arme ; il se résorbe doucement. Fury espère que cette main n'est pas trop endommagée, que tout guérira bien, qu'elle ne perdra rien de sa mobilité.  
Ça serait tellement dur pour Havoc, et tellement dommage pour de si belles mains, ajoute-t-il silencieusement.

C'est curieux, tout de même ; jamais il n'y avait prêté attention, jusque là. Depuis le duel du Colonel contre le jeune Edward, il regarde les mains de Mustang. Il l'observe à la dérobée, de temps en temps, le regarde quand il se met sérieusement à signer sa paperasse, à toute vitesse. Il le regarde quand il enfile ses gants, il détaille le cercle sans jamais réussir à le mémoriser entièrement. Il a souvent pensé aux mains de Mustang, sachant qu'elles étaient inaccessibles.  
Aujourd'hui, il a celles de Havoc dans les siennes, et ne peut s'empêcher de les trouver attirantes. Pour un peu, il les trouverait plus intéressantes encore que celles du Colonel.

o

Fury fait un dernier tour avec sa bande et la noue.  
« Voilà. »  
Et sans prévenir, il porte la main blessée et bandée à ses lèvres et y dépose un bisou bruyant. Un baiser de comédie, sans nul doute, un bisou anti-bobo comme font les mamans à leur enfant qui pleurniche.

« Le Colonel m'a chargé de vous babysitter jusqu'à Central, après tout, » explique-t-il, rougissant un peu, mais en soutenant son regard étonné… et amusé, aussi, plus que fâché. Fury tripote nerveusement une bande de gaze.  
« Mais même sans ça, j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour prendre soin de vous, » avance-t-il bravement.  
Havoc réprime à grand-peine un sourire trop large pour être convenable. Il est vraiment mignon, son petit subordonné… pour faire bonne mesure, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux de sa main valide.

« Merci.  
-Je vous en prie, Sous-lieutenant.  
-N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, aussi, » lui rappelle-t-il en lui tapotant la tête, n'osant toucher du doigt le gros pansement qui lui orne le front.  
Fury acquiesce silencieusement. Ça doit être un ordre facile à suivre, ça.

Quand même, il soupire intérieurement : rêver sur les mains d'un officier supérieur est interdit, de toutes façons. _Mieux vaut se dépêcher de finir ce bandage et en finir avec ce fantasme naissant, avant de risquer de faire une bêtise._

C'était pour exorciser ça, qu'il s'est autorisé à le traiter comme un enfant, se répète-t-il. Rien de plus. Pour mettre de la distance, voilà tout.

Et aussi à cause de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt, le coup des gamelles partagées et d'agir comme des enfants. Si Havoc le prend ainsi… n'allez pas vous méprendre, ça n'était pas pour se venger de l'humiliation subie ! D'abord, Cain Fury est un soldat respectueux, il ne se « vengerait » pas. Ensuite, il lui fait entièrement confiance et n'irait pas penser que le sous-lieutenant Havoc aurait pu faire _exprès_ de le mettre dans l'embarras. Et puis finalement, il peut très bien choisir de rentrer dans son jeu. Comme il l'a dit, personne ne pense à mal. Et il faut bien qu'il montre qu'il peut être audacieux, lui aussi, qu'il peut plaisanter aussi et tout.

Et d'abord, il est impossible qu'il pense à mal. Il admire son Colonel et son Colonel lui fait confiance sur cette mission d'escorte et il la remplira avec diligence jusqu'au bout et rien ne viendra interférer. Il n'a pas à s'en convaincre, il en est convaincu. La confiance en soi est quelque chose de très important. Et le sous-lieutenant Havoc lui a déjà reproché d'en manquer, et bien il va lui prouver qu'il peut être très déterminé quand il le faut !

Les soins finis, après leur petit échange, Havoc a rapidement détourné son attention de lui. Mais pour Fury, ça n'est pas tout à fait fini pour autant ; il range méticuleusement tout bien en ordre dans la trousse de secours. Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, c'est important, aussi. Il l'affirme mentalement encore une fois : il faut qu'il prouve qu'il est déterminé, et efficace, et organisé et tout. S'il tient tout ce qu'on lui confie bien en ordre, nul doute qu'il pourra prouver qu'il est, lui aussi, quelqu'un de valable.  
Au moment de refermer la trousse, alors qu'il vérifie une dernière fois qu'elle est bien en ordre toutefois, il est pris d'un doute : il cherchait à "déterminer" _quoi_, exactement, déjà ?


	6. 05 une parenthèse dans le temps

yop, retour de vacances, reprise de l'histoire. Enfin, "reprise", c'est bien grand mot avec cette paire de boulets, plus ma terreur chronique du chapitrage. Beuuuh, je commence déjà à en avoir marre de remettre ces trucs en ordres pour essayer d'en faire des chapitres cohérents, c'est duuuur à faire, j'ai beau me relire j'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier ce que j'ai déjà dit et ce qui reste encore à écrire !! mais _comment _font les gens qui se lancent dans des scénarii longs pour s'y retrouver ? oO

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 05 

(hors thèmes)**  
Rating :** G / K

oOo

C'est discret, au début. L'homme qui s'assoupit se relâche progressivement. Il s'incline sans s'en apercevoir vers son compagnon. Il dort peut-être déjà. À mesure qu'il plonge dans le sommeil, il pèse de plus en plus lourd. Fury essaie de le repousser sur le côté. La première fois, ça marche. Havoc marmonne quelque chose, sans se réveiller, se redresse un peu. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il glisse à nouveau. Fury soupire. Cette fois, rien n'y fait. Il pourrait le repousser franchement, le renverser de l'autre côté, voire carrément le réveiller. Il n'ose pas. Après tout, ce n'est si inconfortable. Un peu gênant, sans plus… et Havoc a besoin de dormir, la douleur le fatigue.  
Finalement, il se tortille un peu pour ajuster la tête de Havoc contre la sienne, se lover au creux de son épaule. Ça sera plus confortable pour tous les deux. Et puis se tient soigneusement immobile pour ne pas le déranger, replongeant dans ses propres pensées.

À l'extérieur, le paysage défile. Les nuages, la lumière, les couleurs du ciel. Et dans ce fourgon, personne n'y prête la moindre attention. Il est tout seul à y penser. Encore que… il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi peuvent bien penser les autres soldats ; de toute façon, ils ne sont pas disposés à engager la conversation pour le partager. Peut-être que Havoc y rêve, lui, qui sait ?

Fury ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il contemple ainsi ce tableau. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures, avec la curieuse notion du temps des longs trajets, ajoutée à sa rêverie, difficile à dire. Et puis sans prévenir, une idée s'impose à lui. Brusquement, un poids lui écrase le cœur. Il s'aperçoit qu'il aime Havoc. Le poids se change en chaleur et il se demande un instant comment cela est possible. Puis il laisse la question derrière lui, ne gardant que l'étonnement. Il accepte sans plus réfléchir l'idée qu'il aime Havoc.

C'est une idée un peu bizarre, en soi. Jusque là, il a toujours accepté l'idée d'aimer son précieux Colonel, cet homme formidable. Il l'admire plus que tout. Il est bien conscient de dépasser pourtant le cadre normal de ce qu'on appelle admiration. Mais ça reste platonique. Et il est heureux de l'aimer tant ; il est sûr de lui rester entièrement fidèle et loyal.  
Il sait aussi qu'il craint se retrouver avec des hommes, qu'il a tendance à éviter les douches en commun ; à cause de ce qui se cache au fond de lui, il ne supporte pas leur regard sur lui, de crainte que le sien propre le trahisse.  
Mais il ne rêve pas pour autant de Roy Mustang ; il faudrait être fou pour cela. Cet homme est hors de portée. Mais ça n'est pas bien grave : Cain est heureux de le regarder du loin de son petit cœur et de le suivre où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse.

Avec Havoc, c'est un peu différent. La promiscuité forcée de ce voyage, au début, a failli le faire paniquer ; maintenant, il s'en accommode parfaitement. Il est même content d'être auprès de lui. Les contacts physiques, même très brefs, même sans aucune signification, le réconfortent.  
Mais ça, se dit-il, c'est sans doute juste à cause de cette situation exceptionnelle, eux deux seuls au milieu de nulle part, sur la route les ramenant chez eux –mais les éloignant du reste de leur équipe- et avec une troupe inconnue qui les considère plus comme un poids à traîner que des camarades à accueillir. Il se sent seul, il a besoin d'un élément familier pour se rassurer. Et Havoc fait ça très bien.  
Il sait que c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est agréable, dans ces moments difficiles, d'avoir à ses côtés non plus juste un supérieur mais un ami, un frère –il ne doit pas penser à autre chose- pour tenir le coup.

Il est pourtant interdit, pour un officier -prenons par exemple au hasard un grand sous-lieutenant blond- de traiter un de ses subordonnés -toujours au hasard, pourquoi pas un petit sergent-major à lunettes- ainsi. C'est une porte ouverte au favoritisme et à la corruption, tout le monde le sait bien, c'est dans le manuel du soldat. On ne fraternise pas avec quelqu'un d'un grade différent. Donc, chercher à se rapprocher de Havoc ne lui apporterait pas grand' chose. C'est aussi bien : il n'a jamais recherché à être favorisé, de toute façon.  
Mais sa détermination à rester froid et distant au début du trajet s'est émoussée depuis : il prend toujours très à cœur les missions que lui confie son Colonel et à force de devoir prendre soin de Havoc, il s'y est sincèrement attaché. Et il ne fait rien de mal ainsi ! Le règlement a beau dire ce qu'il voudra, petit Cain n'arrive pas à croire que se lier à quelqu'un puisse être si dangereux. La malhonnêteté chez ses supérieurs et les manipulations de pouvoir, c'est quelque chose qui ne fait pas partie de son monde.

Ceci dit, une fois qu'ils seront rendus à leur vie normale, tout ça n'aura plus lieu d'être. Ils rentreront sous les ordres de Mustang, retrouveront leurs coéquipiers, leur schéma de fonctionnement habituel. Ce petit voyage sera vite oublié.

D'ailleurs, Havoc parle déjà de ses espoirs d'avoir une jolie infirmière pour le soigner, à Central. Ça veut tout dire ; quel que soit le dévouement du jeune sergent-major, il ne le remarque pas. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Bon, Fury aime son sous-lieutenant. Être à ses côtés pour encore quelque temps le réjouit. Mais dès qu'ils atteindrontCentral, ce sera aussitôt fini. Juste un petit bout de présent et zéro avenir. Alors pourquoi se focaliser sur ces sentiments ?

o

Ils sont enfin « chez eux ». Mais, à deux seulement, cette phrase semble fausse. S'ils sont à la maison, où est le reste de l'équipe ?

« J'espère que tout va bien pour le Colonel Mustang et les autres, » murmure-t-il. Une pensée qu'il avait pu occulter durant le trajet, et qui revient avec d'autant plus d'acuité, à présent.

Le quartier général central est pour ainsi dire vide. Tout le monde ou presque est parti en campagne pour Lior –ce n'est que maintenant qu'on lui confirme que ceux qui y ont disparu n'en reviendront pas ; dans la précipitation de leur départ à la suite des frères Elric, ils avaient laissé cet aspect de côté. Il traverse des couloirs étrangement silencieux où ses pas résonnent. Il évite volontairement le réfectoire, les salles communes. Ces bâtiments ainsi désertés le mettent mal à l'aise, il ne reconnaît plus le cadre familier qu'il pensait retrouver.  
C'est en entrant dans le bureau qu'il prend encore plus conscience de ce vide.

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc est à l'hôpital, pour un temps indéterminé. On les y a directement conduit dès leur arrivée ; après un rapide examen de routine et un nouveau pansement, on a libéré Fury, mais Havoc doit y rester encore…  
Le Colonel et les autres, pour ce qu'il en sait, seraient toujours à Resembool. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est sans nouvelles, depuis qu'ils l'ont renvoyé à Central ; il ignore tout de leur devenir : ont-ils pu rattraper, raisonner Ed et Al ? ou les ont-ils laissés filer ? auquel cas, qu'adviendra-t-il du Colonel ? sont-ils finalement en route pour Central, eux aussi ? rentreront-ils bientôt ?

Il s'aperçoit qu'il s'inquiète pour Mustang. Ça le rassure un tout petit peu : il pense toujours à lui. La même appréhension amoureuse le saisit quand il y pense. Bon.  
Dans le bureau désert où flottent des fantômes de ses camarades absents, il s'assure que l'épisode Sous-lieutenant Havoc était une parenthèse dans le temps, qu'il faudrait la refermer, maintenant qu'ils sont arrivés à destination.

oOo

(Note de moi : tu parles, que ça ne sera qu'une parenthèse ! elle s'étire tellement en longueur que je vais finir par oublier de la refermer, mwahaha !)


	7. 06 rêve et réalité

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 06

**Thème** #06, "entre le rêve et la réalité"**  
Rating :** PG / K+

**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : épisodes 46, 48, 50 (en gros, fin de la série animée.)  
Note : contient encore des indices de Fury/Roy et quelque chose qui ressemblerait à du Havoc/Riza, sauf que j'ai décidé qu'au final ça n'en sera pas. Na.

oOo

Le répit aura finalement été de bien courte durée. Mustang et le reste de l'équipe ne se sont pas fait attendre bien longtemps, pas plus que la réaction du gouvernement après la catastrophe de Lior. Ce qui restait des troupes à peine rapatrié, qu'une nouvelle campagne est déjà sur pied. Il est question de réaffirmer la puissance militaire d'Amestris face à ses voisins et d'écraser dans l'œuf ne serait-ce que la possibilité d'une révolte sur la frontière drachmienne, de ne laisser à la situation absolument aucune chance de dégénérer à la manière de Lior. Sitôt rentrés, sitôt repartis. Pas le temps de souffler dans ces circonstances.

o

Sur le quai de la gare, de nombreuses filles se sont amassées, les larmes aux yeux. La plupart essaient de ne pas pleurer, malgré leur angoisse de voir leurs hommes partir, mais nombreuses sont celles qui, gagnées par l'agitation ambiante, ne peuvent retenir des sanglots nerveux.

Parmi les soldats, peu pourtant craignent réellement qu'il s'agisse de leur dernière campagne. Une fois arrivés sur place, cela changera sans doute, mais pour l'instant, ils gardent confiance.

Une poignée en revanche, impliqués dans une manœuvre secrète, se voit déjà condamné. Ils font tout leur possible pour ne pas penser à ça, pour se répéter que tout se déroulera sans problème, que le plan est infaillible, qu'ils gagneront, qu'ils reviendront indemnes. …Pas évident.  
Les filles qui embrassent leurs soldats avant le départ pour leur souhaiter bon voyage, bonne chance, et les supplier de revenir entier, n'aident pas beaucoup à oublier leur appréhension. Pire, elles seraient même contagieuses.

Sachant très bien ce qui les attend au bout de ce voyage, ils commencent à envier ceux qui s'offrent un dernier moment de bonheur avant de s'embarquer pour l'horreur. Parmi les cinq conjurés, deux le ressentent encore plus fortement.

Ces yeux, brun sombre d'une part et bleu ciel de l'autre, se fixent, cherchant un point d'ancrage dans ce délire total.

Quand un collègue se fend d'une plaisanterie, les poussant du coude en pointant du doigt les embrassades voisines, ils cèdent :  
« Alors Général, où est passé le troupeau de vos admiratrices ?  
-Tenu à l'écart, pour éviter qu'elles ne viennent nous gêner.  
-Quel dommaaage… c'est Havoc qui serait content de vous voir dépourvu de votre armée de suivantes !  
-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. »

Et là-dessus, le 'général' nouvellement promu attire à lui son 'premier lieutenant', marque une légère pause, une seconde, peut-être deux, les yeux dans les yeux -ni brun clair orangé ni noir de nuit- y cherchant peut-être une confirmation quelconque, et finalement l'embrasse passionnément, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

Quand ils rompent leur étreinte, il faut un certain temps à leurs collègues pour oser émettre un commentaire…  
« Si c'est pour que les civiles vous lâchent… Doit-on quand même vous rappeler que le rapprochement intime entre soldats d'une même unité est formellement interdit, à l'exception des mariages ?  
-Je suis au courant, figurez-vous, mais ça tombe bien, c'était dans mes intentions ! »

Cela lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie… cependant, s'adressant à son 'premier lieutenant' uniquement, sérieusement cette fois, sans que les autres parviennent à déterminer si c'est encore pour de faux, il continue :  
« Quand nous reviendrons de cette campagne, vous m'épouserez ? »

Le lieutenant réprime un tic nerveux –on ne remonte pas des lunettes qu'on ne porte pas- et rétorque avec tout l'aplomb dont il est capable :  
« Ne mettez pas la charrue avant les bœufs, _Général_, nous aviserons à ce moment-là, voulez-vous ? »

o

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils s'acheminent enfin vers leur wagon et que personne autour ne les écoute plus, il ose tout de même protester :  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Oh, c'était juste pour faire marronner Breda. Et pour faire les pieds au Colon', quand il rentrera, aussi. »

Quelques mots furent marmonnés à propos d'une jolie infirmière et de profiter honteusement de la situation, et encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Quelques mots pas franchement convaincants, en l'occurrence ; le général se sent obligé d'insister à rechercher l'approbation de son vis-à-vis : « Heh, ça a plutôt bien marché, non ? T'as vu la tête de Farman ? »

Non, il n'a rien remarqué de ce qui l'entourait à ce moment-là. Il était trop occupé à essayer de jouer le rôle du Lieutenant Hawkeye pour prêter attention au reste. Parce qu'avec son cœur qui battait la chamade et son cerveau qui menaçait de s'arrêter sur place, le reste du monde ne comptait plus beaucoup.

« Euh… ça t'a embêté ? »

_Non, Sir _; la réponse convenue fuse automatiquement. C'est déjà bien audacieux de sa part de réclamer des explications, il ne va pas en plus commencer à critiquer les agissements d'un supérieur. Surtout pas dans de telles circonstances, alors que le Colonel a tant de besoin de leur obéissance inconditionnelle.

Seulement, oui, intérieurement, il doit bien reconnaître que quelque chose là-dedans le dérange : même si justement, le principal concerné l'ignore ce qui vient d'arriver, ça fait maintenant la deuxième fois que le « Colonel-maintenant-Général Mustang » l'aborde de manière si cavalière. C'est bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé. Et cette intrusion de ses fantasmes dans la réalité ne laisse probablement rien présager de bon, si vous voulez son avis.

Et puis, est-ce qu'à Havoc lui-même, ça ne risque pas de poser des problèmes ? aux yeux des autres, ça retombera sur Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que Farman et Breda vont en penser, eux qui savent ?


	8. 07 une faveur

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 07

**Thème**#11, fleur**  
Rating :** PG / K

**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : épisodes 46 ou 48, ou les deux, je ne sais plus pour sûr... m'enfin, c'est la même chose qu'au chapitre précédent, hein, pas de surprise. Plus une référence à l'épisode 37.  
**Avertissement : **attention, Armstrong passe à l'attaque. Moi à la place des personnages, j'aurais très peur XD

oOo

Depuis quelques jours déjà, leurs vies semblent avoir basculé dans un autre monde, complètement loufoque. Ils lancent une rébellion contre l'armée, se rendent coupables de haute trahison par fidélité envers leur Colonel, trichent avec leurs identités, se trouvent à jouer des rôles pour le moins improbables.

Mais ça n'est encore presque rien avant qu'Armstrong enfonce le clou :  
« Ça vous va vraiment à ravir ! » s'exclame-t-il, pensant peut-être leur remonter le moral… et apparemment, il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit.  
« Permettez-moi de douter du bien-fondé de ce petit stratagème…  
-Allons, allons. »  
Il aide Fury à rajuster sa perruque et lui tapote gentiment la joue, continuant sur sa lancée :  
« N'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur, ainsi ! »  
(Si, si, ils pourraient jurer que le féminin est audible dans son discours !)  
Le malheureux Fury échange un regard désespéré avec Havoc. Puis il se met à rougir, et baisse le nez, se concentrant (ou faisant semblant) sur les cartes d'état-major déployées (auxquelles il ne comprend en définitive pas grand-chose…)

Havoc se sent obligé d'intervenir :  
« Ouais, mais… je comprends pour moi, mais pourquoi lui aussi, en fait ?  
-Le lieutenant Hawkeye tenait absolument à aider directement le Colonel, » avance placidement Farman, semblant ignorer que c'était une évidence criante. Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer que oui, ça il avait remarqué, merci bien, Armstrong précise sa pensée :  
« Vous savez qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser. »  
Ça aussi, il le sait, oui. Et ça vaut toutes les explications. Riza Hawkeye pouvait se montrer très… persuasive, quand il le fallait. C'est sans appel.  
« Mais considérez ça comme une fleur que l'on vous fait ! tonne Armstrong, bizarrement enthousiaste.  
-Hein ?  
-J'ai dû renoncer à vous avoir comme beau-frère, à mon grand regret, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus chercher à faire votre bonheur. »

Qu'on se figure un instant le Lieutenant-colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants, environ deux cents kilogrammes de muscles et de traditions familiales, plus les étincelles roses autour, annoncer qu'il tient à faire votre bonheur… c'est déjà effrayant en soi. Réaliser qu'il relie cette proposition à vous déguiser, vous, en la personne que vous considérez comme un rival imbattable autant que comme un modèle à suivre, et un innocent collègue qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, en fille… une minute de silence, je vous prie, pour notre malchanceux Havoc et les rouages de son cerveau.

« Mais… mais…  
-Je tiens à vous voir heureux, Sous-lieutenant ! » proclame Armstrong, sans remarquer l'air de totale incompréhension qu'affichait l'objet de ses attentions.  
Enfin, quel est le rapport entre ses déboires amoureux, la sœur cadette Armstrong et ces perruques…?

« Ah, mais bien sûr ! » s'exclame brusquement Farman. Son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre Havoc et Fury, pesant et confirmant une théorie. Tous les yeux se trouvent braqués sur lui.  
« Bien sûr quoi ? »  
Farman jette un dernier regard amusé à Havoc, avant de finalement répondre que non, rien du tout, rien d'important en tout cas, ne faites pas attention et veuillez pardonner cette exclamation.  
Lui et Armstrong s'entreregardent avec un petit sourire de connivence, à la grande perplexité de Havoc et Breda. Fury, de son côté, se prend à craindre le pire, sans même pouvoir mettre le doigt sur quel genre d'horreur exactement pourrait être ce pire.

« Bien ! sur ce, intervient Armstrong, brisant leurs réflexions, nous avons encore un plan de bataille à mettre en place. Messieurs… et Madame, votre attention, je vous prie. »  
Il ne leur laisse pas loisir de protester. Finie la récréation, l'heure reste somme toute grave. La grande question du pourquoi ces perruques seraient une faveur pour Havoc et pourraient résoudre ses misères, en ordre de priorité, ça passe largement après celle du comment mener à bien la campagne de rébellion du Général de Brigade Mustang sans se faire massacrer sur place.

En quittant la tente d'état-major quelques heures plus tard, Breda revient quand même à la charge, discrètement. Il pousse Farman du coude, lui rappelant qu'il n'a rien oublié :  
« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de faire une fleur à son ex-futur beau-frère ? »  
Farman a un sourire indéfinissable.  
« Vous ne devinez pas ?  
-Nan.  
-Havoc aime les filles mignonnes, souriantes, avec bon caractère. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il dit.  
-Ouais. Et donc ?  
-He bien d'accord, elle n'est pas très souriante ces derniers jours, mais d'habitude…  
-Oh. Non ?  
-He si. »  
Breda éclate de rire.  
« N'importe quoi ! Perruque ou pas, Fury est un homme ! »

À cela, Farman ne répond rien, gardant pour lui l'idée que le fougueux baiser échangé sur le quai de la gare le jour du départ lui semble plutôt de bon augure de ce côté… Que ça soit pour le meilleur ou le pire, ensuite, ça n'était pas leur affaire.


	9. 08 fuite

Avec un grand merci à Ishime pour son commentaire qui m'a remonté le moral juste quand j'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, et un merci énorme à Wayya pour sa précieuse beta-lecture, voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Les précédents ont été corrigés, aussi, et normalement le chapitre 9 devrait bientôt être fini ; espérons que je sois assez motivée pour finir rapidement le 10 après ça et que la vraie vie à côté de ça me laisse assez de temps pour l'écrire...

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 08 

**Thème** #09, course folle  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T

**Avertissements :** côté spoil, on est toujours quelque part entre les épisodes 48 et 50.  
Côté « autres », on a toujours du cross-dressing canon. Et désormais, des conséquences assez… violentes au-dit cross-dressing.

**Notes : **à propos de ce dernier avertissement, pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tour scénaristique de ce chapitre et du prochain à venir ; au moment de l'écrire ça me semblait justifiable et plus j'y repense plus je trouve ça mal venu. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de simplement les supprimer… enfin, on verra, selon les réactions.

oOo

En quelques jours, le camp s'est installé et a pris toute réalité. C'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. Tranchées, tentes, bâtiments pourtant élevés à la hâte, instauration de tours de garde. La routine se met bien rapidement en place. Ils pourraient être là depuis des mois, et se trouver encore là pendant des mois, aussi.

Après l'annonce de leurs plans, de l'intention de « Mustang » de marcher sur la capitale, le refus de certains de suivre et la scission des troupes en présence, le deuxième camp s'est bâti vite, lui aussi, en face. Juste pour leur barrer la route du retour vers Central.

Les autochtones drachmiens qu'il fallait surveiller et mater sont déjà oubliés. Peut-être rient-ils de voir les soldats d'Amestris se battre entre eux, mais ces mêmes Amestrins sont justement bien trop occupés pour y prêter attention. Si Drachma en profitait pour tenter une invasion… Sous cette menace d'être prises entre deux feux, les troupes qui ont refusé de suivre la rébellion ont déjà fort à faire pour s'assurer que rien d'autre ne leur tombera dessus. Ils ont les mains déjà bien assez pleines de leurs propres soucis, à empêcher les traîtres d'avancer, trouver à alerter le commandement central sur leurs intentions et leur demander des renforts. Depuis cet endroit reculé, isolé de tout, sans installations convenables, cela prendra déjà du temps et bien des efforts. D'ici à ce que de l'aide arrive, ils ont le temps de faire leur trou et d'entamer une guerre d'usure.

Ceux restés fidèles au gouvernement en place tirent les premiers. Alors, dans le camp des rebelles, il faut bien riposter…

Une guerre absurde s'installe. Précisément ce que voulait le Colonel. Ses hommes de main ne peuvent, bien sûr, mesurer toute l'ironie de cette situation. Ils ignorent tout du sacrifice que cela exige pour ses principes, mais voient celui que cela demande à tous ces soldats engagés malgré eux dans cette folie.

Les troupes s'organisent, les combats commencent. Tout cela sous la supervision inquiète du petit état-major rebelle. Ça n'est pas tout d'avoir mis au point ce plan si fou, il faut maintenant le mettre en place.  
Dans son rôle d'assistante du Général, Fury se voit chargé d'inspecter les tranchées et découvre ce qu'il en est. La réalité est dure.

o

La nuit tombe sur le camp. Entre chien et loup, tous les soldats se ressemblent. L'obscurité qui s'étend brouille l'identité de tous, morts comme vivants. Aux abords du champ de bataille, il se produit tant d'horreurs ; qui saura reconnaître un visage entr'aperçu dans ces conditions ?

Depuis qu'ils sont coupés du reste du monde, certains tendent à oublier les usages en règle d'habitude et les relations établies. Ils ne sont qu'une petite poignée noyée dans l'immense masse de tous ceux qui restent fidèles à eux-mêmes, mais il y en a. Il y en a qui ce soir ont envoyé promener convenances et respect des supérieurs. S'ils doivent mourir bientôt, par la faute de ces salauds qui leur tiennent lieu de chefs, que ça ne soit pas sans une petite consolation…

Sous le ciel gris gagné par le bleu sombre de la nuit, un autre soldat court, le plus vite qu'il peut, pour leur échapper.  
Ce type, pense-t-il avec effroi, a failli l'embrasser.

Ça ne valait pas une telle riposte. Mais ce qu'il a vu dans son regard… ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés là. Ils l'avaient clairement laissé entendre. La main serrée autour de son poignet, avait l'air de vouloir le broyer tout entier. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour les stopper, pour leur faire entendre raison et se dérober. Ils le tenaient trop serré. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution…  
Le coup était parti tout seul. Brusquement dégagé de la poigne de l'autre, il était tombé, avait vu le type tomber, et les autres, jusque là en retrait, fondre sur lui. Il ne sait même plus si à ce moment, il pensait encore à protéger le lieutenant Hawkeye et ou seulement à se protéger lui-même. Sa main s'était portée toute seule au pistolet.  
Il n'avait pas visé. Il faisait trop sombre, tout se passait si vite…  
À bout portant, le canon directement pressé dans le ventre qui cherchait se coller à lui, la détonation avait été étouffée. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, comme ils l'avaient éloigné du camp, personne ne l'avait entendue.  
Mais elle avait suffi à briser net les élans de ces types, et une partie de son monde avec.

Il a pu s'échapper, sans un regard en arrière vers eux, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il advient d'eux, s'ils le poursuivent ou non.  
Il n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre le colonel. Le général de brigade. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne. La seule personne qui comprendra, pense-t-il, qui pourra l'aider. Le seul qui le protègera. Il faut qu'il le rejoigne. Vite. Près de lui, il sera en sûreté. Lui seul pourra l'abriter de la folie de ces hommes, et de la folie qui menace de le gagner à son tour.  
Cette idée n'a rien de cohérent en soi, mais du fond de sa panique, c'est la première personne à laquelle il pense.

Il ne faut plus qu'il pense à ce qui vient de se passer, juste le rejoindre. Derrière lui, tout ira bien.


	10. 09 violence

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 09

**Thème **#21, violence/pillage/extorsion  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T

**Avertissement : **suite logique du chapitre précédent. Ça continue dans le sordide et on tente comme on peut de réparer la casse. Et ouiiin, je m'en veux de ce que je fais subir à mon Fury préféré !

oOo

À l'extérieur, le calme avant la tempête. Sous la tente de l'état-major, le général Mustang, le lieutenant-colonel Armstrong et leurs hommes de confiance discutent stratégie. Ne manque qu'une personne.

« Et le lieutenant Hawkeye, qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fiche ?  
-'doit encore être aux toilettes, ça leur prend tellement temps, aux nanas, ce genre de trucs.  
-Ah, c'est spirituel.  
-Ben quoi ?  
-Ça serait la vraie, t'oserais pas raconter des salades pareilles.  
-…  
-C'est vrai qu'_elle_ est bien longue. »

C'est justement ce moment que l'objet de leur discussion choisit pour faire irruption. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et le souffle court d'avoir couru. Il reste en arrêt juste à l'entrée, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.  
Son regard erre de l'un à l'autre, dévisageant chaque personne présente, complètement perdu. Sur le point de dire quelque chose, le jeune lieutenant se reprend au dernier moment.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
-Pardon… désolé… désolé pour le retard, laissa échapper une petite voix étranglée.  
-Vous en faites une tête, qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous vous êtes fait violer derrière les feuillées ou quoi ?  
-De plus en plus spirituel, vraiment ! »

Un sanglot sec répond à cette question. Sans leur prêter attention, les poings serrés convulsivement, le regard obstinément tourné vers le sol, Fury supplie :  
« Maj-… lieutenant-colonel Armstrong, Sir, s'il vous plaît… je vous prie, laissez-moi… laissez-moi enlever cet uniforme. Je… je regrette, je ne peux _pas_ tenir ce rôle, je ne peux pas…  
-Hey, Fury…  
-Je vous en prie… »

Oubliant son rôle, ou se prenant peut-être très au sérieux, Havoc n'a qu'une envie, c'était de se lever illico presto de cette place de chef et de rejoindre _vite_ son camarade toujours figé sur place.  
Sauf qu'Armstrong le prend de vitesse. Il a à peine eu le temps d'esquisser un geste que l'autre est déjà sur place, à entourer Fury de sa présence.

« Fury, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je crois… je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, » répond-il d'un ton pitoyable.

Un silence plane sur l'assistance.

« Bah ça, si la situation s'éternise, ça devait bien finir par arriver, ironise finalement Breda. C'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là, à l'origine.  
-Non… non…  
-Chhhh. Fury, quelqu'un dans _nos_ lignes ? C'est ça ?  
-Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…  
-Calmez-vous. »

Mais le jeune homme est loin, très loin de se calmer. C'est plus que Havoc ne peut supporter ; cette fois, passant outre Armstrong et tout le reste, déterminé, il s'avance et tente de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer… mais le jeune homme se dérobe avec un violent tremblement.

« Hey, hey, du calme. Du calme, j'ai dit ! »

Il aurait bien voulu lui coller une gifle, pour voir si ça l'obligerait à reprendre ses esprits. Mais en définitive, il n'ose pas. Dépité, il bat en retraite de quelques pas, incapable de s'imposer de crainte de l'affoler encore plus. Vu sa chance question relations humaines, il ne pourrait sans doute réussir qu'à faire empirer la situation.

« Fury, reprenez-vous. Expliquez-nous ce qui s'est passé. »

Sous l'injonction froide, presque coupante, tellement impersonnelle qu'il ne saurait plus dire si c'est Farman ou Armstrong qui parle ainsi, le jeune homme prend sur lui, s'efforce de se ressaisir, ravale ses larmes, tente de parler.

« Rien, rien du tout. Ils ont voulu… »

Farman semble sur le point de demander « qui ça, ils ? » mais Armstrong le coupe d'un geste ; ça, ça peut attendre encore un peu.

« Je ne voulais pas, j'ai essayé de les empêcher, mais je ne pouvais pas, alors… alors… je… j'ai sorti mon arme, j'ai tiré… je l'ai peut-être tué…  
-Attendez, vous croyez, vous n'êtes pas sûr ?  
-J'ai…je suis pas resté pour voir ! »

Pendant un moment, il n'y a plus riend 'audible, que la respiration paniquée de Fury, ses sanglots réprimés. Les autres essayent de digérer l'information.  
Cette fois, la question s'impose :  
«_Ils_ qui ça ? »  
-Des hommes… je ne sais pas qui… et il faisait sombre, je n'ai pas bien vu…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont _fait_ pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état ? »

À cela, il ne peut répondre, gardant les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Les mots refusent de sortir. Il ne _peut pas_ leur raconter ça, leur avouer, se mettre encore plus en position de faiblesse… Il a cru, un peu plus tôt, qu'ils pourraient l'aider, mais au final…

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Tout ira bien, maintenant, on va trouver une solution. Repos. »

À ce moment-là, Jean Havoc regrette comme jamais de ne pas ressembler réellement à Mustang. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour des gants à feu et la capacité de contrôler les flammes. Ou à défaut, pour trouver l'audace de quitter définitivement son rôle, de quitter son poste, et de virer Armstrong qui tient finalement Fury tout contre lui, un bras possessivement passé autour de son épaule, malgré sa peur évidente, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. C'était_son_ rôle à lui ! C'était à lui de sécher ces larmes ! Personne d'autre ne devrait l'approcher !  
…et puis d'abord, se dit-il avec une colère froide, il ne devrait pas le serrer comme ça, il va _certainement_ faire empirer les choses, cette fois il en est sûr ; il n'y a qu'à le voir, il l'étouffe, il l'effraie plus encore au lieu de le calmer. Il fallait le laisser au calme, bas les pattes !

Mais non. Il est incapable de bouger de sa place. Et petit à petit, les sanglots de Fury se calment, sans que ça puisse lui être dû.  
« Ça va, reconnut-il. J'ai… juste eu peur.  
-Il ne s'est rien passé ?  
-Presque… non, rien. Rien. »

C'était rageant, tellement rageant, d'être cantonné dans son rôle de doublure : ressembler à Mustang et surtout ne_rien_ faire, et c'est tout. Rester planté là, avec interdiction de prendre la moindre initiative, laisser les autres tout faire à sa place, rendu totalement impuissant, juste bon à décorer le coin au fond.  
Finalement, il ne tient plus à lui ressembler. Vraiment.

o

Déjà, le reste de l'équipe échafaude des plans, ayant classé ce problème et ne pensant plus qu'à ses conséquences éventuelles pour leur mission, sans se soucier de… la victime ? c'était ça, le mot, pour le désigner, se demande Havoc, terriblement mal à l'aise à cette idée.  
D'accord, c'est la meilleure conduite à tenir, de la part d'officiers chargés de telles responsabilités. Il le sait. Il n'aurait pas dû pas s'en offusquer. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste pour Fury :

« Donc, on a un cas de tentative de viol dans nos propres rangs, peut-être un meurtre –en légitime défense, au moins un soldat disparu. On ne sait pas ce que sont devenu les autres agresseurs ?  
-Si tôt après le début des opérations…  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'on risquerait des tensions internes si vite. Et un cas flagrant d'insubordination, qui plus est…  
-Il va falloir improviser, en tout cas.  
-Je suis désolé, émet pitoyablement Fury.  
-N'en parlons plus. Vous pouvez quitter cet uniforme et reprendre votre identité, on fera sans le lieutenant Hawkeye, voilà tout. On avait surtout besoin d'elle sur le départ ; maintenant, je pense que personne ne remarquera sa disparition.  
-Au pire, une petite mise en scène ?  
-Non, on n'en arrivera sans doute pas là. »

o

Dans le coin où il s'est finalement réfugié, Fury les écoute sans doute discuter de son sort comme s'il n'était pas là, sans oser les regarder. Armstrong et Farman, surtout, Breda qui précise leur propos de temps en temps.  
Dans chaque silence de leur conversation, il attend un reproche : enfin, comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans une situation pareille? n'aurait-il pas pu simplement penser que, quel que soit le prétexte fallacieux utilisé, miss Riza Hawkeye n'aurait sans doute pas suivi des soldats inconnus dans un coin sombre à l'écart du camp ? Non, ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit, que des hommes qui faisaient confiance à « son » Colonel Mustang puissent se comporter de manière aussi abjecte. Mais personne ne le lui a encore fait remarquer. Personne n'ose l'accabler plus encore, blâmer sa naïveté et sa négligence. Qu'importe, il le fait lui-même.

Et Havoc dans tout ça ? Aussi hors de leur conciliabule. Au placard, la potiche. Et cette fois, puisque décidément, on se passe de lui pour prendre les décisions, il estime qu'il peut bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Un peu tard, certes, il se coule vers Fury.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » murmure celui-ci une fois de plus, sans le regarder, comme pour s'excuser, une fois de plus, des problèmes créés par ce qu'il imagine _sa_ seule faute.  
Havoc se contente de hocher la tête.  
« Ils ont juste essayé. Je ne les ai pas laissés faire.  
-Mh. C'est bien, petit. De ne pas te laisser faire.  
-J'ai quand même tué quelqu'un…  
-Qui le méritait sans doute. »  
Fury garde le silence pendant un moment, ne voulant porter aucun jugement, ou ne pouvant tout simplement pas le formuler à haute voix.  
« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser découvrir…  
-Et _toi_ alors ? Au diable Hawkeye, pense un peu à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver à _toi_ ? ça ne compte pas, peut-être ?  
-Pardon… »

La résolution de Havoc de juste le laisser tranquille faiblit de nouveau. Il a besoin de tenter une approche, de _faire_ quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne pas juste le regarder et rien de plus. Là où il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, le bercer peut-être, il se contente de lui tapoter l'épaule, n'osant même pas y laisser sa main posée. Dérisoire geste de réconfort.  
« Ils vont étouffer l'affaire, promit-il. Personne ne viendra se vanter de s'être fait descendre par une fille, surtout s'ils avaient des intentions aussi pas honnêtes à l'origine. Et personne ne pourra te reconnaître. Tout ira bien, » répète-t-il une fois de plus.  
Fury émet un petit son étranglé, qui doit être approbatif.  
« Un soldat disparaît, la belle affaire, y'en a des tas chaque jour. Le lieutenant aussi, c'est bien dommage mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent._Personne_ ne pourra faire le lien avec toi. Fais-nous confiance ? »

Là, Fury ne répond rien. Havoc se mord la lèvre : oui, il avait confiance dans le plan du Colonel, ils pensaient que personne ne les reconnaîtrait sous ses déguisements, et voilà le résultat.  
Pourvu, vraiment, que ça marche. Et que cette insurrection se finisse sans les voir disparaître l'un ou l'autre ou les deux à leur tour…


	11. 10 interlude

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 10

**Thème **: « scout » pour 31 jours (23 janvier 2007)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

**Notes :** encore un chapitre pour ainsi dire _gen _; ça devrait être le dernier avant une reprise du développement de la romance. Pour ceux qui trouvent que l'histoire s'enlise, il faut juste convaincre Mustang de se remuer l'arrière-train à Central, histoire de terminer son coup d'état et de ramener ses troupes à lui. Ça devrait prendre encore un chapitre ou deux, et ensuite, c'est la quille ! ils seront libres de recommencer à se tourner autour.

Tiens, sinon, j'ai absolument horreur de donner l'impression de faire du chantage, mais en absence totale de feedback et suite à de mauvaises expériences sur ce site, c'est triste à dire mais je n'ai pas une grande confiance dans le public ici. J'aimerais qu'on me prouve que c'est à tort…  
Alors comme annoncé il y a trois chapitres de ça, si personne ne peut me dire ce qu'il a pensé de « _fuite_ » et de « _violence _», que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ou même un « ça serait dommage, maintenant qu'ils sont écrits », je supprimerai ces chapitres.

oOo

Le soleil se lève sur les tranchées du Nord. Le camp est toujours en place, n'a pas été rasé pendant la nuit. C'est toujours ça de pris.  
Dans la tente des officiers, le sous-lieutenant Breda peste contre le café encore plus dégueulasse qu'au bureau. L'adjudant Farman n'en pense pas moins, mais garde toutefois le silence. On fait ce qu'on peut, en temps de guerre, tant pour la popote que pour garder le moral. L'un n'aidant pas forcément l'autre…  
Dehors, les équipes fraîches relèvent celles de la nuit. L'un après l'autre, les chefs de section font leur rapport.

Rien à signaler, tout est calme.  
Tout ?  
Tout.  
C'est presque trop calme, même… et ce calme en lui-même est une ombre au tableau :  
« Je crains que certains hommes hésitent à tirer sur le camp adverse, chez nous comme en face. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne se résignent à tirer que si une cible reste vraiment longtemps visible. Et à côté.  
-À ce point ?  
-C'est une minorité, cependant. La plupart de nos hommes n'ont pas autant de scrupules.  
-Hmm… »

Les informations transmises, ils sont renvoyés chacun à leur poste. Sauf un, que ses supérieurs gardent auprès d'eux sous un prétexte quelconque. Une précision à apporter ici, un coup de main technique à donner là…

Le temps passe pendant qu'ils mettent à jour leurs plans.

Dans un coin de leur tente, à force d'attendre la suite, petit Fury s'est endormi, épuisé par les événements. Malgré l'entraînement, la charge physique écrase bien des hommes, et la charge émotionnelle dépasse ses capacités.  
Tout autre que lui se ferait secouer sans ménagement et sermonner. Lui en revanche, ses supérieurs ont du mal à lui faire des remontrances. Ils sont tous dans la même galère, tout le monde ici souffre autant du conflit en cours, mais est-ce une raison pour insister encore un peu plus côté cruauté ?  
À contrecœur, Breda s'approche pour le réveiller.

La main d'Armstrong sur son bras l'arrête.  
« Laissez-le dormir. »

De son geste héroïque habituel, Armstrong ôte sa veste. Il émet moins d'étincelles que d'ordinaire, remarque cependant Breda. Le Lieutenant-Colonel s'agenouille et en drape les épaules du petit sergent endormi.  
Juste au moment de la poser, il a un léger temps d'hésitation. Les trois étoiles sur l'épaule du jeune homme brillent fièrement. Trois petites étoiles sur une seule bande : sergent-major, juste assez gradé pour devoir encadrer une troupe et mener une action, pas assez pour faire partie de l'état-major. Complètement coincé par la hiérarchie ; il cumule le travail sur le terrain et les responsabilités. Et Fury n'a pas l'étoffe d'un leader.  
Le petit frère de l'équipe… à force de le voir avec eux, ils ont fini par en oublier les différences de grade. Ça se paie aujourd'hui.

Contrairement à eux tous, lui était trop jeune pour la campagne d'Ishbal. Il n'a pas vu le massacre. Malgré ce qu'ils ont croisé jusque là, ils s'en sont toujours tirés à bon compte ; même à Lior, ils ont échappé au pire. Cette campagne-ci, c'est son baptême du feu. Pas étonnant qu'il résiste moins bien.

« Pourtant, ce qu'on a ici n'a rien à voir avec Ishbal, remarque Breda.  
-Effectivement. Au lieu d'avoir en face de nous des civils insurgés, nous avons d'anciens camarades. »

Tous y pensent, aucun ne le formule à haute voix : _Je me demande lequel est le pire_.

o

Fury se réveille en sursaut. Il panique. L'ordre de roulement, les tours de garde, les tranchées : où en est-il ? n'était-il pas censé y être en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les planqués !

On le rassure, il a encore un peu de temps avant de devoir y retourner. Le voilà soulagé. Toute la reconnaissance du monde se lit dans ses yeux quand Havoc lui fait part de cela. Comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie, une grâce miraculeuse.  
Saloperie de guerre, si c'est à ce point que monter au front le terrorise…

C'est alors qu'il remarque la veste qui l'enveloppe. Avant même de regarder les grades sur les pattes des épaules, sa taille la trahit :

« Et le Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong ?  
-Là-bas, il voulait se rendre compte lui-même de l'avancée –ou pas– du problème. »

Que ça soit son tour de repos ou pas, Fury estime qu'il a déjà trop dormi quand il ne fallait pas et se met en devoir de la lui rapporter. Et de toute façon, il faudra bien, à un moment ou l'autre, qu'il rejoigne les tranchées avant.  
L'endroit où il le retrouve, heureusement, n'est pas trop exposé, il peut s'y aventurer sans risque et sans qu'on vienne lui demander ce qu'il fait là.

« Lieutenant-Colonel, votre veste…  
-Ah, merci. »

Pas une question n'est faite quant à comment Armstrong a pu « l'oublier » et pourquoi Fury plutôt qu'un autre prend la peine de s'en occuper. Les soldats en faction ont d'autres chats à fouetter que les excentricités d'Armstrong, et Armstrong lui-même a le tact de ne pas prendre de nouvelles en public de ce que devient Fury quand il n'est pas au front.

Alex Louis Armstrong est un roc au milieu du paysage. Il domine fièrement les troupes. Ça semblerait complètement incongru de lui demander s'il n'a pas peur de prendre froid, torse nu par ce temps. Tout autant que s'il ne craint pas les balles ennemies.

o

Le temps n'a que ça à faire, il finit par passer. Un peu de calme se fait. Dans leur tente privée, ses collègues finissent par questionner Fury. Enfin, Havoc fait encore de la figuration dans le fond. C'est Armstrong qui mène la conversation et, bon, pourquoi pas… À ce que Havoc entend ici il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien de Fury, il ne saurait trop que dire. Ça n'est pas non plus comme si le sujet actuel était tellement polémique, il peut bien laisser Armstrong bavarder et se contenter d'écouter sans être jaloux. C'est même comme une bouffée d'air frais de les entendre parler ainsi, plus rien à voir avec le souffle des canons.

Havoc s'est contenté d'une seule question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'armée, déjà ? Pourquoi tu t'étais engagé, en premier lieu ? »  
Et ensuite tout a dérapé hors de son contrôle.

Fury hésite un peu avant d'expliquer. Si c'est pour qu'on trouve qu'il n'a rien à faire là à la base… mais enfin, autant être honnête :

« La discipline, l'organisation. La famille… je veux dire, la façon dont la vie est structurée, euh, non, « camaraderie » c'est pas le bon terme, ça porte trop à confusion, mais…  
-« Fraternité » ?  
-Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Une société bien ordonnée. Et puis vraiment, cette idée de « famille »…  
-Je vois… »

Cain, lui, ne voit rien du tout. En quoi cette information l'avance, ça lui échappe. Mais bon… À lui, ça semble une raison tout à fait valable d'avoir voulu s'engager, sinon d'ailleurs il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

« Vous avez été scout, plus jeune ?  
-Non, jamais. »  
Mais puisqu'il semble y voir un rapport : « C'est peut-être ça qui m'a manqué, qui sait. Si j'avais pu… »

Il pourrait demander « Et vous ? », mais enfin, ça ne se fait pas. Il attend que son supérieur alimente la conversation sans rien oser demander lui-même.

« Et comme technicien dans le civil, peut-être, auriez-vous été plus à votre place ?  
-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »  
De toute façon, voudrait-il dire, je me plais ici. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à s'entretuer…  
« En ayant eu cet encadrement, plus jeune, passer par les scouts… seriez-vous toujours dans l'armée aujourd'hui ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Comment savoir ? »

Son père refusait : après tout, à l'origine, cette branche de jeunesse forme les adolescents à la discipline. Elle en vaccine certains, et ne fait que renforcer la vocation des autres. Ça n'aurait peut-être strictement rien changé, juste son grade à la sortie de l'Académie militaire ?

Ils ne sauront jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer différemment. Ils ont déjà bien assez avec ce qui se passe ici et maintenant, avec ce qui se profile encore, ce qui menace et ce qu'ils voudraient éviter.  
Des plans sur le passé, il est inutile d'en tirer, c'est déjà bien assez dur d'en faire sur le présent, pire encore sur l'avenir. S'ils se sortent vivants de cette guerre, ils en reparleront peut-être.

Fury raconte. Puis quand il pense avoir fait le tour de ce qu'il pouvait dire, son regard glisse vers Havoc. La bienséance voudrait qu'il le fasse participer à la conversation, la codification de la hiérarchie le lui interdit. Armstrong intercepte son regard et comprend. C'est lui qui pose la question :  
« Et vous ?  
-Oh, non. Y'a rien à dire sur moi. Rien fait d'intéressant dans ma jeunesse.  
-Allons donc, il y a _toujours_ un intérêt dans les histoires de jeunesse…  
-Non, non, vraiment. Laissez tomber. »  
Havoc, lui, se fiche des codes de conduites, surtout face à quelqu'un comme Armstrong qui les envoie lui-même promener à sa façon. Il balaie cette idée d'un geste de la main. Et de toute façon, il porte un uniforme de général, alors il peut bien agir comme il l'entend !

Là-dessus, jugeant que la conversation s'enlise complètement, et perdant l'échappatoire qu'elle représentait, Fury salue et prend congé.  
« Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais bientôt devoir aller reprendre mon poste. »

Lui parti, Havoc s'inquiète un instant de voir Armstrong revenir à la charge avec sa question. À tort heureusement : le massif Lieutenant-colonel se plonge dans ses propres réflexions, lissant pensivement sa moustache.

Si ça se trouve, suppute Havoc, il est en train de se demander si Breda et Farman, eux, ont été scouts. L'image mentale générée est effrayante : autant sur Fury, l'idée de l'uniforme junior était… presque mignonne, autant sur ces deux-là, pour des raisons différentes, elle lui donne envie de piquer un fou-rire nerveux.

Et ça n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça, que diable. Ils ont tous autre chose à faire que de rigoler en repensant à leurs enfances respectives. Heureusement, finalement, que Fury a dû repartir si vite : Havoc n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le voie en flagrant délit de glandage dans une situation pareille.


	12. 11 retour

Merci encore à Enyo85 pour le vote de confiance.  
Et je suis désolée si le prochain chapitre se traîne ; au cours du mois écoulé j'ai essuyé pas juste un mais carrément deux plantages d'ordinateur, grr, ça m'a bouffé -entre autres- le brouillon pour la suite que je venais tout juste de recopier. C'est rageant au possible x(

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 11

**Thèmes **#20 : "retour à la maison" et "#10"  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : fin de série jusqu'à l'épisode 51

oOo

En quelque temps, le camp s'est installé et s'est ancré dans la réalité. C'est comme s'il avait toujours été là. Tranchées, tentes, bâtiments en dur, tours de garde, ordre d'attaque. La routine s'est mise en place rapidement. Cela fait quelques semaines, mais ils pourraient être là depuis de longs mois, des années, et se trouver encore là pendant encore plus longtemps.

Une guerre absurde se déroule là. Les troupes sont organisées, les combats prévus sur la durée.

Pourtant, un jour, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, les combats cessent. Un message de Central est parvenu aux troupes d'en face. Avec réluctance, le général Hakuro se voit contraint de proposer une trêve. Il n'y a plus de Généralissime à qui obéir, plus lieu pour les rebelles de se battre. Le Parlement, réuni d'urgence, demande à ce qu'on les en avise.

S'ils reconnaissent l'inutilité du conflit et déposent les armes, tant mieux pour tout le monde. S'ils persistent, là, les forces en présence auront tout loisir de les écraser.

Après consultation de ses « conseillers », Armstrong se range à leur proposition. Ils font confiance à Mustang et au Parlement. Ils se rendent. Et quand bien même Mustang aurait échoué… he bien, ils n'auraient plus de raison de continuer son combat. Lui absent, pour quoi se battre, qui tenter de mettre à sa place ? Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

Le retour à Central est loin d'être triomphal. Ils laissent derrière eux des morts et des cauchemars, ramènent des cicatrices visibles et invisibles et bon nombre de blessés, pour affronter un futur incertain.

Pourtant, ils gardent encore espoir que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Bradley mort, le Colonel doit avoir atteint son but ; l'hypothèse de son échec, finalement, ils la rejettent. Et eux-mêmes sont toujours en vie.

On dispense Fury, à son grand soulagement, de remettre son déguisement pour le trajet du retour. Tout le temps qu'a duré le siège, trop occupé, il n'a eu le temps de repenser à ce qui lui est arrivé ; aujourd'hui, il occulte soigneusement les mauvais souvenirs qui menacent de remonter et auxquels il refuse de faire face. Il enterre tout avec l'identité d'emprunt ; à force de remanier sa version de « l'incident » pour en donner un rapport présentable, il s'est convaincu que tout ça est arrivé dans une autre vie, à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Pour Havoc, la question reste en suspens. Mustang ou pas ? Au final, on estime que les troupes ont besoin de sa présence pour accepter l'ordre de se replier. Une apparition de plus ou de moins ne changera plus grand-chose à son sort, une fois la supercherie découverte…

Ayant laissé au Nord leurs démons personnels et s'apprêtant à en affronter de nouveaux, ils regagnent Central.

Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, de retrouver, du moins l'espèrent-ils, la promesse d'une vie normale et leur Colonel en vie. Mais les fusils qui les attendent à la descente du train les dissuadent de se jeter à terre pour embrasser le sol de la ville bien-aimée.

« Il va être temps de faire nos prières, » murmure Breda lugubrement.

Fury déglutit péniblement. Havoc n'en mène pas large ; plus que les autres, il risque gros et il le sait. Il n'est pas exactement seul dans ce cas ; ils sont deux qu'Armstrong et Mustang ont mis dans les emmerdes avec leurs manigances. Même s'ils étaient d'accord pour s'y prêter, aujourd'hui il mesure avec une acuité nouvelle les véritables risques qu'ils encourent. Et Havoc refuse d'admettre qu'on puisse menacer « bébé » Fury, qui, même s'il a prouvé sa valeur pendant cette campagne, reste l'adorable et innocent petit frère de l'équipe. Il voudrait le rassurer, mais aucun mot ne vient.

Ayant capté les regards lancés de l'un à l'autre, c'est en fin de compte Farman qui, à mi-voix, rassure Fury : « Vous, vous ne craignez pas grand-chose, ne vous en faites pas. »

Et Fury voudrait rétorquer que oui, mais, « et le sous-lieutenant Havoc alors ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, il ne mérite pas non plus qu'on le traite comme un criminel ! »

Mais le dire serait augmenter son angoisse au lieu de l'apaiser, faire empirer leur angoisse à tous qui entoure le jugement à venir. Ils doivent bien le reconnaître : la « petite tricherie » mise en place avec ce truchement d'identités, à défaut d'être un crime à proprement parler, est indubitablement une faute, et, dans les circonstances actuelles de conflit, se verra sans doute aggravée.

C'est finalement Fury qui rassemble sa confiance en Mustang, en ses amis, en l'armée, en la justice de leur pays, et son courage, pour avancer que tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Il faudra bien qu'ils s'en convainquent, tous.

o

Après cette histoire d'insurrection, leur retour à Central amène un chaos qu'ils croient sur le moment insolvable. Tous, ils sont mis aux arrêts, le temps d'essayer de résoudre cette affaire.

Armstrong comparaît, et même Havoc, dont la blessure a eu le temps de finir de cicatriser. Mustang et Hawkeye sont mis sous surveillance étroite, malgré leur congé de convalescence.

Quand finalement, le pouvoir revient au Parlement, on aboutit à un non-lieu, malgré la rébellion, malgré les morts. Le Général est rétrogradé colonel, pour le principe, mais lui et ses subordonnés sont relâchés sans autre sanction. Ils croient rêver.

Seulement, Mustang et Hawkeye se retirent, profitent de leur congé, et le groupe entier est restructuré.

Plusieurs jours d'angoisse s'écoulent alors de nouveau. Encore une fois, ils se trouvent pris dans l'incertitude presque totale quant à leur avenir. Si l'administration ne retient rien contre eux, les mémoires des autres hommes se souviennent, et selon leur nouvelle affectation, leur vie dans l'armée risque de changer du tout au tout…

Enfin, les ordres d'assignation tombent.

« 10ème régiment. Et vous ?  
-10ème, aussi.  
-Pareil.  
-Tous au 10ème ? »

Euphorie générale. Breda rigole et assène une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de Farman, Fury se jette dans les bras de Havoc avec un cri de joie. Celui-ci lui adresse en retour un grand sourire, visiblement heureux.

« C'est génial, » déclare-t-il calmement.

Et à ces mots trop tranquilles, Fury le lâche précipitamment, rougissant. Ce n'est que quand Havoc lui ébouriffe les cheveux qu'il ose relever les yeux.

« Vraiment génial, » confirme-t-il, et il le pense vraiment.

« Ouais ! » lance Breda, qui les serre tous les deux dans ses bras, sous le regard indulgent de Farman.

(Tu aurais dû l'embrasser, personne n'y aurait prêté attention, personne ne s'en serait offusqué, et ça lui aurait même fait plaisir, semble-t-il penser. Ou alors, il s'imagine peut-être trop de trucs… bah, tant pis !)

Ils restent ensemble. On leur retire leurs hommes, on leur en assigne de nouveaux, on les met aux ordres d'autres supérieurs, aussi. Mais déjà, leur petite équipe reste dans la même unité. Et puis, ils échappent au Général Hakuro. Ils ne retournent pas non plus chez le vieux Grumman, qui de toute façon approche de la retraite.

Ça veut dire que si le Colonel Mustang revient, non, quand il reviendra, il pourra les solliciter de nouveau, les reprendre sous ses ordres, avec le lieutenant Hawkeye. Et la vie reprendra son cours normal. Encore un tout petit peu de patience ; tout ira bien désormais.


	13. 12 ils disent que le Colonel s'en va

**Note importante **concernant mon avancée ficcesque :

Murphy s'acharne sur moi, j'en suis à mon troisième plantage système depuis le début de l'année, et cette fois je me retrouve sans ordinateur personnel. Je survis plus ou moins en gribouillant sur papier et en mettant les dernières mains depuis les médiathèques de ma fac, seulement je rame terriblement. Avec en plus les partiels qui approchent, ça devient encore plus difficile d'écrire. J'_essaierai_ de poster encore un chapitre avant l'été, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Vous pouvez m'aider en priant l'entité de votre choix et en envoyant mentalement de l'énergie positive à mon ordinateur, si vous pensez que ça peut marcher.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et de la patience pour la suite. Merci d'être encore là.

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 12

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : fin de série jusqu'à l'épisode 51, évocation d'éléments du film.

oOo

Les rumeurs courent. On raconte que le Colonel Mustang s'en va. Colonel, ou quel que soit son grade maintenant. Général de Brigade, rétrogradé encore en-dessous ? Peu importe. Roy Mustang s'en va. Certains disent qu'il va se faire virer de l'armée, même si le jugement l'a officiellement blanchi. D'autres affirment qu'il s'en va de lui-même. On a même parlé d'exil à Briggs. Le seul point sur lequel s'accordent les rumeurs, c'est son départ.  
Ça n'est pas à eux de juger, ses raisons ne regardent que lui. Ça n'est pas à ses subordonnés, ses _ex_-subordonnés de chercher à le retenir contre son gré.  
Sauf que... Havoc pense autrement. Breda et Farman ont tenté de discuter avec Mustang, et ont dû renoncer. Ils trouvent ses arguments non recevables mais ne peuvent rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Qui sont-ils pour effacer son sentiment de culpabilité ? Cependant, Jean n'est pas d'accord. Pas question qu'il se résigne. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut qu'il agisse. Pas question de le laisser filer comme ça ! Il s'en va le trouver et lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Hey, _soldat_ Mustang. »  
Ben non, il ne sait même pas de quel grade il est censé l'appeler. En plus, comme il est en bras de chemise, sans veste, impossible de zieuter la barrette censément sur son épaule. Mais il s'en fout !  
Quelque chose luit dans l'oeil de l'interpellé, que Havoc n'arrive pas à lire : colère, honte ? Bah, il n'est pas là pour faire de la psychologie -il a des trucs à dire, histoire de soulager ce qu'il a lui-même sur le coeur, et c'est tout.

« Alors comme ça vous nous laissez tomber ? Parce que le monde ne marche pas selon vos plans, vous renoncez complètement ? Merde alors. Ça fait des années que ça ne marche pas pour moi, et vous voyez, je suis encore là. Vous vous enfuyez ou quoi ?  
» Z'avez peur que je vous récupère sous _mes _ordres pour me "venger" ou chais pas quoi ? J'espère que non, tiens ! j'y majuscule avais même pas pensé avant y'a deux minutes.  
» Hein, ça serait marrant de vous avoir comme cul de patrouille pour vous refiler les corvées... environ deux minutes.  
» Vous croyez qu'on en pense quoi, de voir celui qu'on considérait comme notre seul et unique chef se carapater la queue entre les jambes ? On a l'impression d'avoir suivi un gogol !  
-Dites donc, Havoc-  
-Nan. Si vous tenez vraiment à être rétrogradé, _je _suis votre supérieur maintenant et je peux vous dire ce que je veux, 'n'avez pas la permission de répondre. Si ça vous plaît pas, reprenez votre poste. »

Si avec ça Roy ne bout pas intérieurement, c'est qu'il est définitivement irrécupérable et qu'il ne lui reste vraiment plus qu'à aller se jeter à la poubelle. Havoc continue.

« C'est une question de courage, 'voyez ? Non, je ne sais pas par quoi vous êtes passé. Vous avez décidé que ça ne nous regardait pas. Je ne _comprends pas _pourquoi vous laissez tout en plan. Bradley est tombé et vous n'avez pas pris sa place. Vous pourriez toujours, pourtant. Ça n'est pas ça que vous recherchiez ? Bon. À votre guise.  
» Mais rappelez-vous un truc : vous êtes pas fait pour les bas étages. Vous feriez un troufion absolument minable. Vous êtes taillé pour gouverner, pas pour obéir. Je vous fiche mon billet qu'au bout de deux jours de ce traitement vous péterez un câble. »

En prononçant ces mots, Jean réalise que justement, ça doit être ce que Roy recherche : une punition. Il regrette aussitôt sa dureté, mais pas question de faire machine arrière maintenant.  
Avec un pincement au coeur, il reprend :  
« Pensez un peu à Fury, par exemple. Il est trop naïf ce petit, il vous idolâtre. Vous allez lui briser le coeur si vous persistez à agir comme un _lâche_. »  
Il appuie bien sur ce mot. C'est curieux quand même, qu'il en vienne à sortir ça comme argument ultime. Mustang doit s'en fiche éperdument. Il n'y a que pour Jean que la joie de ce garçon, pour qui son colonel représente le monde, compte. Il aurait peut-être plutôt dû trouver autre chose.

« Et Riza, ne parlons même pas de Riza. Enfin si justement, parlons-en : une fille formidable, qui vous tend les bras, tellement formidable… »  
Là, il reste en suspens. Tellement formidable, et si visiblement éprise de Roy que Jean ne cherchera _jamais _à la lui disputer. Il ne trouve même pas comment parler d'elle, finalement. Roy lui-même sait plus que quiconque tout ce que Riza est. Normalement.  
« Z'allez pas laisser tomber _ça _quand même !? pas la laisser elle, ça vous ne pouvez pas. »

Et puis merde. Lui-même a besoin de Roy. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui ? tant comme leader que comme modèle et comme rival ? (Même si, rival... oh, chut, Jean, ne pense pas ainsi.)  
Même si quelque chose a été perdu et va irrémédiablement changer, bon sang, il reste encore quelque chose qu'on peut et qu'on doit sauvegarder de leur situation présente, pas question de faire table rase sur tout ça !

Il ne va pas l'accuser non plus de laisser tomber le rêve des mini-jupes, ça serait un manque de... il ne sait pas trop quoi, tact sans doute, sans égal, même pour lui. Mais où est passée son ambition, par exemple ?

Jean a dû endosser le rôle de Mustang. Il a vu comme c'était difficile. Il ne peut pas le blâmer d'en avoir assez, mais... mais ils sont différents tous les deux ! Sans doute, ce qui est trop dur pour Havoc est supportable pour Roy ?

« Si vous êtes capable de tout laisser tomber comme ça, alors oui, vous êtes un tocard. Allez vous planquer loin, faites exprès de vous rabaisser pour ne plus voir vos échecs en face (Notez, Havoc n'a qu'une idée très vague de la profondeur de ces "échecs", mais comme on dit, prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, ou donner un coup de pied au cul juste au cas où l'interlocuteur en aurait besoin.)  
« Mais n'oubliez pas ce que vous laissez derrière vous ! Ce monde-là ne vous oubliera pas. Et vous considèrera comme le dernier des lâches ! »

Cette fois, Jean pourrait jurer que c'est de la colère qu'il voit passer sur le visage de Roy. Il est probablement allé trop loin, avec cette accusation. Heureusement qu'avec sa déchéance, Mustang a renoncé à ses gants à feu, sinon Havoc serait peut-être déjà réduit à un petit tas de cendres fumantes.  
_Ah ha. Oops.  
_Bon, au moins, il a obtenu une réaction de sa part, et il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir enfoncé encore plus, comme il l'aurait craint.  
Breda, Hawkeye et Farman pourraient l'engueuler pour ça, il ne le réalise que maintenant : il aurait pu merder grave avec son petit discours. M'enfin bon, à la réflexion, vu qu'avec leur tact et leur diplomatie, eux-mêmes ne sont arrivés à rien, il ne perdait rien à tenter le tout pour le tout, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas faire pire ?  
Il l'espère, en tout cas.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais moi j'ai encore une équipe à faire tourner. »  
Si fait, depuis qu'on a collé à Havoc un bataillon du 10ème régiment, c'est à peine s'il a fait connaissance avec ses hommes.  
« À la revoyure, Mr Tête Brûlée. »


	14. 13 transition

**Notes :** ce chapitre n'est pas beta-lu, ma correctrice habituelle étant très occupée ailleurs en ce moment. Et ensuite, je prendrai des vacances : **rendez-vous en septembre** pour la suite.

Aussi, la personne qui clique tous les deux jours sur le dernier chapitre pour voir si des fois ça n'aurait pas changé, est priée de prendre son mal en patience ; merci beaucoup de votre intérêt, mais moi cette situation ça me stresse un tantinet.  
Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il y a, sous le sommaire de la fic, une ligne de renseignements comprenant le nombre de chapitres et la date de la dernière update, ainsi qu'une fonction « alert » dans le menu à reviews. Ça peut vous faciliter la vie si vous tenez tant à être prévenus de l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite -j'espère- une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'un bon été. Et, si pour passer le temps d'ici à la rentrée quelqu'un accepte de me faire la beta-lecture pour ce chapitre, au moins pour les fautes de frappe et éventuellement de concordance des temps, il sera le bienvenu !

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 13

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : post série animée, après l'épisode 51, et le film peut aller se faire voir ailleurs, je n'en tiendrai pas compte !

oOo

Ils ne sauront jamais comment, mais le secouage-de-puces façon Havoc a marché. Roy a fait marche arrière et en fait de rétrogradation volontaire, a demandé une allonge de ses congés pour réfléchir. Depuis le temps qu'il tournait à plein régime sans jamais faire de pause (et là-dessus, râleraient ses subordonnés, c'est parce que l'administration compte son temps de présence à la caserne et les participations au haut-commandement sans voir à quoi il n'occupait _pas_ ses heures au bureau, mais peu importe), on la lui accorde sans faire beaucoup de difficulté. (Peut-être bien qu'on préfère le ménager, après ce qu'il a fait : ça a permis de restaurer le pouvoir du Parlement, très bien, évitons maintenant que ses prouesses lui montent à la tête et qu'il tente de relancer un coup d'état pour prendre la place de Bradley, n'est-ce pas ?)

Enfin, le Colonel leur revient. Ils l'ont échappé belle : à ce qu'il paraît (et maintenant qu'il a changé d'avis, plus personne ne saura confirmer ou infirmer ça) il voulait abandonner son grade et s'exiler dans un trou perdu. En expiation de quoi, se demande naïvement Fury : pour lui, il n'a pourtant rien fait de mal.

Quand Riza, partie aux nouvelles du côté des services de gestion du personnel, revient pour se diriger droit sur Havoc et le prend au collet, ce dernier est persuadé qu'il _a_ vraiment tout fait louper en allant parler à Roy, qu'elle est furieuse et qu'il va mourir, là, et puisqu'elle n'a pas déjà son pistolet à la main, probablement dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais au lieu de le secouer comme un prunier, elle se contente de le regarder avec un sourire béat.  
Si elle était du genre démonstratif, elle l'aurait embrassé. À la place, elle le remercie. Juste ça. Voilà qui laisse à Jean une impression des plus bizarres qu'il ait jamais ressenties (peut-être un peu comme la fois où il a embrassé Fury déguisé en Hawkeye, il y a des éons de cela, sur un quai de gare... il n'y a qu'à cela qu'il arrive à le rapprocher).  
Et après ce seul "merci", elle le relâche. Tout le monde dans ce bureau est bien trop abasourdi pour faire remarquer que peut-être, un "pas de quoi" serait de mise.

« He bien ? Ne restez pas là à bayer aux corneilles, tous. ça n'est pas parce que le Colonel Mustang est actuellement en congé qu'il faut ne plus rien faire. Au travail. »  
(Et du travail, ils en ont une quantité absolument monstrueuse sur les bras, avec la réforme des institutions militaires en cours.)

À ce simple mot : colonel, tous bondissent. Serait-ce possible ? Cependant ils n'ont guère le temps de poser des questions ; comme Armstrong rayonne et encourage à son tour ses collègues à reprendre leurs tâches respectives, personne n'ose relever et tous obtempèrent sans discuter. Et espèrent en silence.

Tout le reste de la journée, Havoc le passe le nez baissé sur quoi qu'on lui mette entre les mains, avec une efficacité mitigée, mais résolu à ne surtout croiser le regard de _personne_ après le geste de Riza. Il manque ainsi les regards furtifs mais insistants que lui jette un Fury quelque peu chagrin.

Parce que pour Fury, espérer que le Colonel reviendra bientôt, c'est bien beau, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voit, lui, c'est Havoc et Hawkeye ensemble. Et cela, ça ne se peut pas. Cain croyait pouvoir être content pour Havoc, s'il trouvait le bonheur avec une fille. Mais, et le Colonel lui-même, dans ce cas ?  
Et puis... et puis, il est indubitablement triste, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Il n'est pas jaloux, non, ça n'est pas dans sa nature. Juste, triste, d'avoir cru à des mensonges qu'il s'était inventés lui-même. C'était juste un rêve impossible de plus, un rêve auquel il devrait déjà avoir renoncé.

o

S'il arrive à ramener Roy, s'est dit Havoc, il court le risque de perdre Fury. He bien tant pis. Il croit encore qu'il ferait une erreur en suivant cette voie inconnue. Comme tout le monde autour de lui, il voudrait préserver sa petite situation familière : une petite troupe soudée sous les ordres de Mustang lui semble largement préférable au changement, quel qu'il soit. Et puis ainsi, il peut encore croire qu'il prend soin de Fury comme d'un petit frère en entretenant son petit bonheur. Pas au détriment du sien, voyons, ça n'est pas encore une histoire de gonzesse que Mustang lui volerait.

Que Riza lui saute ainsi au cou, c'était inespéré. Ça n'est pas d'elle qu'il attendait une telle réaction. Comment a-t-il pu autant se préoccuper des sentiments de Fury et pas de ceux de Riza, d'ailleurs ? D'accord, il l'a inclue dans son argumentaire. Mais il réalise qu'il ne s'est jamais penché sur les conséquences pour _elle_du départ ou du retour de Mustang. Pas plus que pour Breda ou Farman. Alors que c'est quand même elle, à la base, la plus évidemment concernée.  
Il n'a jamais fait attention à elle en temps que femme, en fait. Parce que depuis toujours, elle appartient à Roy. Parce qu'ils se ressemblent sur plusieurs points, elle et lui. Parce qu'à si bien s'entendre, il la considère comme un gars de sa troupe, un pote... pas une copine potentielle. Jamais.  
Il n'aurait jamais envisagé de la séduire. Alors qu'elle lui tombe ainsi dans les bras...

Mince, a-t-il paniqué une fraction de seconde : c'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu, ça. Riza avec Roy, Jean et Fury avec qui ils voudront ou pourront... pas Riza avec Jean, Mustang ne voudrait jamais de Fury s'il était question de permuter... non, pas leurs couples. Ils ne sont pas des « couples ». Pas encore en tout cas, pour Roy et Riza. Quant aux autres possibilités, il ne devrait même pas ne serait-ce qu'y penser, à la base !


	15. 14 in vino veritas

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 14

**Thèmes : **« la vérité et les pêches » pour 52 saveurs, suivi de « bouteille vide » plus « amour malheureux » pour 31 jours (mai 07 – ma diou, mais ça fait donc vraiment, vraiment _si_ longtemps que je suis sur cette fic ? Argh !! il serait vraiment temps que je me bouge, là-dessus oO)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

Allez, je vais répéter une dernière fois que ça se déroule dans le monde de l'anime, après la série, et que le film n'existera pas. Et ça ne changera plus ensuite. De toute façon si vous êtes encore là, ça ne spoilera plus rien, maintenant.

Alors, le gros problème aujourd'hui, c'est que ma beta est encore occupée ailleurs, et que je vais me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande pour redécouper mes chapitres à partir du gros tas de ficcage brut que j'ai dans mon dossier et tenter d'en tirer des morceaux cohérents. Vos avis sur la continuité lorsque je publierai les quelques prochains chapitres seront les bienvenus !

oOo

Les gars étant ce qu'ils sont, la première chose qu'ils proposent quand le retour de Mustang est certain, c'est de fêter ça en allant boire comme des trous. Toute l'équipe, et des copains à eux qu'ils croisent en route, et d'autres qu'ils vont chercher exprès. Soyons tous de bonne humeur, que diable ! la guerre est finie et tout va bien !

La soirée est bien déjà entamée, la plupart des convives sérieusement éméchés, quand pour Havoc, sans prévenir, les choses prennent un tour inattendu :

« Alors, sort Breda d'une voix pâteuse, tu cherches toujours quelqu'un de mignonne et souriante et avec une bonne personnalité ?  
-Ouais, répond Havoc, je cherche encore.  
-Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui correspond à cette description, avance Farman.  
-Vraiment ? »  
Breda le pousse du coude : « Qui ça ? »

Il intercepte le regard de Farman et roule des yeux blasés. Encore cette théorie bizarre ? il a l'air d'y tenir vraiment…

Assis à une table voisine, Fury a l'air complètement ailleurs. Breda ricane : bébé Fury se pâme _une fois de plus_ pour le Colonel. Absolument adorable, mais désespérant. Enfin, concède-t-il, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il y a une part de vrai dans les élucubrations de Farman et Armstrong ; dommage que ça ne soit pas exactement la bonne…

Néanmoins, Farman appelle leur jeune collègue et lui fait signe de s'approcher. Sans avoir l'air d'hésiter une seconde, Fury obéit. Qu'attend-on de lui ?

« Notre pauv' Havoc est toujours malade d'amour, tu vois, manque cruel de vie amoureuse. T'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ? »

Fury écarquille les yeux, un instant inquiet, puis offre un sourire éclatant, réconfortant.  
« Ne vous en faites pas, Sous-lieutenant, je suis sûr qu'un jour vous trouverez la bonne personne.  
-Ouais, un jour, » marmonne Havoc.

Fury laisse là ses collègues, replonge dans sa rêverie, lui-même rasséréné, chantonnant doucement. _Oui, un jour, nous trouverons la bonne personne…_ se répète-il à lui-même.

Havoc, à son tour, semble dans la lune.  
« Je vois… dommage qu'il en aime un autre, hein ?  
-Quoi ? »

Havoc fixe Farman, incrédule.

« _Tous _tes coups de cœur préfèrent Mustang… pas de bol.  
-Qu'ess' tu veux dire ? non ! c'est pas…  
-Tellement mignon et toujours souriant et quelqu'un de si bien…  
-T'es amoureux de -  
-Non je n'suis pas -  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Bien sûr que non !  
-Si.  
-Non ! »

Et avec l'aide de l'alcool, de la colère, du refus brutal, les taquineries de Breda lui valent un bon pain dans la face.  
Une bonne bagarre, c'est peut-être ce que pas mal de soldats cherchaient ce soir-là.

o

Une fois la bagarre finie, tout le monde dehors, prenant soin de leurs bleus et de leurs bosses, Fury sermonne calmement Havoc :

« Honnêtement, Sir, quel besoin aviez-vous de vous battre avec vos camarades, et pour une petite-amie que vous n'avez même pas encore ? vous n'avez pas besoin de recourir à la violence pour faire valoir vos vues, surtout pas sur de tels sujets. Faites plus attention s'il vous plaît ; on ne peut pas se permettre de vous laisser vous blesser… »

Et en disant ça, le gamin a l'air vraiment inquiet du sort de son supérieur.

Havoc le fixe, sans trop prêter attention à ce qu'il raconte, et s'interroge sur les châtaignes reçues et distribuées et sur ce qu'il y avait de vrai dans ce qui a été dit ce soir…

oo

Quand la bouteille est vide, qu'on se retrouve seul et que finalement, l'impression d'ivresse se dissipe, il ne reste plus grand' chose à quoi se raccrocher. Ce qu'il a osé penser et dire, sous l'emprise de la boisson, alors que plus rien semblait n'avoir d'importance, lui revient alors en mémoire. Et maintenant, il refuse d'admettre ce qui s'est passé.

Toute inhibition levée, ça semblait facile d'accepter cette obsession anormale pour ce garçon. Se dire que ce qu'il cherchait tant chez une fille sans le trouver, il l'avait sous les yeux en permanence dans la personne d'un de ses collègues, quel manque de chance ! bon. De là à conclure qu'il lui fallait précisément ce collègue ? pas question !  
C'est bien là le problème.

Il faudrait _vraiment _qu'il arrête de penser à ce type et se concentre sur trouver une fille aussi bien sous tous rapports. Il reconnaît ses qualités, à ce p'tit bonhomme, ça serait un bon modèle pour la fille idéale qu'il cherche. Mais voilà, justement, c'est une fille, qu'il faut qu'il trouve. Un point c'est tout. Et quand il aura trouvé la bonne il le saura. Aucune bouteille d'alcool n'arrivera à le convaincre du contraire.

Enfin bon, pour l'instant, il en est toujours au même point. Il aurait peut-être dû boire encore plus, jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, et voir si ça suffirait à lui faire commettre une bêtise. Et ensuite, il aurait pu tout mettre sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais ça non plus, il ne peut pas : ça serait trop facile. Il refuse de s'adonner à cette lâcheté. La solution à ses problèmes, il la trouvera lui-même, en homme. Non mais !  
…Quoique, il ne serait pas entièrement contre un petit coup de pouce, quand même…

En attendant, il se sent terriblement seul, sans la moindre idée d'où et quand il trouvera cette fille, et finalement se retrouve à se sentir aussi vide que sa bouteille.


	16. 15 un avis extérieur

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 15

**Thèmes : **"le courage de l'ivresse" et "l'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle" pour 52 saveurs et "la valeur d'un sourire" pour 6variations entre les deux.  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

Avec l'aimable collaboration de Watteau Farman pour ce chapitre. Un jour, ils arriveront à démêler ce sac de nœuds ! un jour ! et même bientôt, espérons-le ! Encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ça devrait être bon ? Courage, les petits gars, vous y êtes presque !

Bon, et toujours, si jamais vous trouvez qu'il y a des soucis de cohérence d'un chapitre à l'autre, vous me le dites, s'iou-plaît ?

oOo

Ça n'est pas d'hier qu'ils se comportent ainsi, tous autant qu'ils sont dans cette équipe de boulets (ce qui inclue leurs subordonnés, aussi). Des souvenirs que Havoc croyait sans importance lui reviennent. Un autre bar, un autre soir, il y a longtemps...

Après le boulot, prendre un petit coup pour se réconforter. Non, ça ne veut pas _forcément_ dire boire comme des trous. Il suffit d'assez peu, en fait, être juste un peu éméché, ça leur va très bien d'habitude. Les excès comme ceux de ce soir sont somme toute assez rare.

Il se rappelle...

« Et toi aussi, toujours célibataire ?  
-Hélas…  
-Si je tenais l'imbécile qui prétend que les uniformes attirent les filles !  
-J'ui f'rai la tête au carré !  
-Pourquoi on trouve pas ? »

À la question brûlante, pas de réponse, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas besoin de la poser. Havoc vida son verre et le reposa à grand bruit sur le comptoir. La conversation de paumés et la chaleur de l'alcool aidant, il se sentait prêt à tous les aveux du monde. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite à jeun.

« Je sais bien, moi, qui il me faut… mais 'l'est hors de portée. Faut qu'j'trouve quelqu'un d'autre…  
-Ah ouais ? quel genre ?  
-Quelqu'un de… euh, joli. Adorable, toujours de bonne humeur. Quelqu'un de gentil.  
-Une fille mignonne, souriante et avec une bonne personnalité, c'est ce dont tout le monde rêve…  
-Nan. »

Havoc, les oreilles rougissantes, vaguement conscient d'en avoir trop dit, se resservit et ajouta :

« Y'en a pour qui la fille idéale a juste des gros seins. »

Et là-dessus, il partit d'un rire bête. Farman, lui se contenta de boire en silence.

o

Alors, se demande Havoc aujourd'hui : sur quoi se basent-ils, pour essayer de le convaincre ? ce qu'il a dit, _une fois_, à Farman ? Mince, ça fait drôlement léger ! Et si quelque part, ils n'ont pas _entièrement_ tort, c'est quand même sacrément exagéré, si vous voulez son avis. La fille qu'il cherche, oui, il l'admet, serait souriante, mignonne, gentille. Il l'a déjà assez répété, il ne va pas changer d'avis si facilement, mais pourrait-on cesser de faire une telle fixation là-dessus ? Ses goûts personnels, ça ne regarde que _lui_ après tout, surtout quand on voit ce que les collègues en font.

Donc, s'il récapitule, quand même, sa description idéale...

Bien sûr que c'est important, un sourire. Il veut quelqu'un de gentil et d'aimable, quelqu'un qui soit de bonne humeur, bon, pas en permanence c'est impossible mais souvent quand même. Quelqu'un avec bon caractère, facile à vivre. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui se préoccuperait un peu de lui. On l'a souvent traité n'importe comment, quand il était plus jeune (et aujourd'hui encore, à vrai dire), alors vraiment, il voudrait enfin qu'on soit spécialement gentil avec lui de temps en temps.  
Une seule personne ! Il ne demande pas l'amabilité inconditionnelle du monde entier envers sa petite personne, mais d'une personne, rien que pour lui. Un peu d'amour.

C'est une idée confuse qu'il avait en lui depuis longtemps. En rencontrant ce garçon, elle s'est précisée : c'était quelqu'un comme ça qu'il lui faudrait.  
Fury a comme un pouvoir magique, capable de faire fondre tout le monde, d'attendrir même les plus durs. Dans l'armée, si ce n'est pas un comble !

Mais il résistera encore. Un sourire magique qui efface tous les problèmes, il veut ça de la part d'une femme, c'est ce qu'il y a de normal. Fury n'a quand même pas assez de pouvoir pour le convaincre de passer la barrière, de se couper du monde normal auquel il faut qu'il appartienne, de le mettre dans les bras d'un autre homme.  
S'il y avait tout un monde inconnu, dans lequel il refuse de basculer, derrière ces yeux quand il sourit ?  
Tout de même ! manquerait plus que ça, hein ?

Tout le monde -enfin, Farman et Armstrong ; ça n'est pas exactement tout le monde mais ils sont capables de le persuader qu'ils sont une écrasante majorité- a l'air de vouloir à toute force le caser avec Fury. Quelle idée !  
Heh, ça n'est pas parce qu'il lui vient des idées bizarres quand il pense à lui qu'il doit forcément y céder. C'est ça, il se fait juste des idées. Ça n'est pas sérieux.  
En cherchant bien, il finira bien par trouver une fille bien. Il ne va pas se compromettre avec un homme maintenant. Et puis en plus, compromettre Fury ! Ce garçon mérite quand même mieux.

Une idée folle lui est venue, à un moment. Ils insistaient trop, il se sentait sur le point de craquer, de se laisser tenter. Et alors : serait-ce si grave ? Il pourrait, juste une fois. Ainsi, il serait sûr que non, ça n'était pas ça qu'il lui fallait. Il réaliserait pleinement son erreur, et n'en retrouverait que mieux le droit chemin.  
Il a failli se laisser convaincre d'essayer, juste une fois, juste une, pour être certain.

Et s'est repris juste à temps. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.  
Il était peut-être prêt à tout pour se rassurer sur lui-même, mais pas à se servir de Fury de cette manière. Il valait définitivement mieux que ça.

Et il n'est pas encore désespéré à ce point. C'est ce qu'il se répète, encore et encore.  
Seulement, plus il tente de nier cette idée, plus elle revient souvent s'imposer à lui…

oo

Pour compliquer son affaire, ils sont deux à se souvenir de cette anecdote.

Havoc avait réussi à occulter cet aveu. Maintenant que les événements le forcent à s'en souvenir, il s'en veut à mort. Car depuis cette fois, on dirait que ça a fait boule de neige dans le cerveau de Farman. De son côté, l'adjudant y a réfléchi très sérieusement :

Une fille mignonne et souriante et avec bon caractère, ça doit pourtant pas être sorcier à trouver ? Ah, et dont l'homme idéal ne soit pas une montagne de muscles. Et qui tolère un fumeur…  
…peut-être que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu, finalement. Mais Farman n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. La mission assignée, il n'y tenait pas spécialement au début, mais à présent, il mettait un point d'honneur à la remplir.  
Il ne sera pas dit que l'adujdant Watteau Farman, ex-champion des Renseignements pour le Tribunal Militaire, ne serait pas capable de trouver la personne désirée.

Il en allait de la santé mentale d'un collègue, et donc de la tranquillité de l'équipe entière.  
Et puis, chose moins avouable, il avait cette idée que les filles se déplaçaient en bande, surtout si elles étaient aimables, et qu'en en trouvant une, il avait toutes ses chances d'en avoir une deuxième, pour lui-même. Avec un peu chance, l'effet "uniforme" et la bonne humeur naturelle de ces filles, l'amour serait peut-être contagieux ?

Et donc, le voilà déjà s'imaginant fréquenter régulièrement ce bar, avec quelques collègues, à essayer de brancher des filles pour Havoc, histoire qu'enfin, il en trouve une à qui il plaise.  
Hélas pour eux deux, les deux ou trois fois où ils l'ont effectivemente tenté, celles avec qui ils arrivent à engager un bout de conversation, finissent toujours par aller voir ailleurs.

Ils n'ont eu pour l'instant loisir de tenter cette approche que deux ou trois fois, et elle s'est révélée infructueuse pour le moment.  
Évidemment, le fait qu'à chaque fois, Havoc ne prête qu'une attention bien modérée aux demoiselles qu'on lui présente, pour jalouser celles qui s'intéressent à Fury, à les trouver tout à coup beaucoup mieux que celles qui daignent s'arrêter à lui-même -et peu importe lesquelles sont les plus mignonnes ou les plus gentilles… ça n'aide pas.  
Mais bon, le résultat est là, tant que ni Havoc ni Farman ne s'apercevront que ce ne sont pas ces filles qui l'attirent tant, mais l'objet de leurs attentions communes, ils n'avanceront pas…

o

Et voilà, c'était désormais chose faite. Farman plaisantait, pourtant, la première fois qu'il a émis l'idée de Fury avec Havoc. À la base, il ne croyait pas _réellement_ aux idées bizarres d'Armstrong -même si son argumentation se tenait, il en convenait, sinon il n'y aurait jamais prêté attention, efforts musculaires de persuasion ou pas- ça semblait quand même trop gros.  
Ils pourraient encore persévérer dans leurs tentatives de trouver des filles, mais face à l'échec en fin de compte il a finalement changé d'avis pour se ranger à celui du Major.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter de les pousser dans ce sens, juste pour voir ? s'est-il dit : si vraiment ça ne tient pas la route ils le verront tout de suite et ça sera réglé une bonne fois pour toute. Si au contraire il y a une possibilité... he bien, ils aviseront.

Ça n'est peut-être pas très professionnel ni très charitable de sa part. Mais la curiosité devant cette situation inattendue l'emporte. On s'amuse comme on peut, après tout.


	17. 16 rêves, attention : lime

Îiiiih !! edit de dernière minute : je viens de constater, au moment de changer le résumé pour poster ce chapitre : ça y est, Fury existe ENFIN dans la liste des personnages !! ô joie ô bonheur ô longue attente enfin récompensée ! Merci le staff de FFnet et gloire et prospérité aux personnages secondaires et à leurs fans !!  


* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 16

**Rating :** R / M pour ce chapitre - **attention** les yeux, si jamais il y a des gens prudes ici !  
**Thème : **initialement, challenge #15 de quatre temps - « rêve », phrases-contrainte : « Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. » et « _Et merde._», juin-juillet 2006  
(mais n'y a finalement jamais concourru pour de sombres histoires de FAQ non répondue et de départ en vacances) ;  
depuis présentée sur 30 interdits sous le cadre « choix de l'auteur ».

Bon, il va être grand' temps que j'arrête de faire des détours et des thèmes accessoires et que je me remette pour de bon à 30 baisers ! allez hop, au prochain coup ça devrait être le bon !! On y croit !  
Alorsse, avancée de l'histoire ? Ouais, j'ai presque convaincu Jeannot de marcher droit, maintenant c'est juste Fury-baby qui aurait besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Ce qui viendra prochaînement aussi, si tout va bien.

oOo

Havoc n'est pas le seul à se démener avec sa conscience. De son côté, Fury lui aussi doit lutter avec des idées bizarres.

o

Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre, ciel bleu, lumière, un peu de gaîté sur les draps blancs. Envolée, toute l'inquiétude du moment.

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là quelques minutes plus tôt ; brusquement, ça ne lui sembla plus si important : le Colonel posait sur lui son regard si profond, et lui _souriait_. Et ce fut comme si les rayons de soleil touchaient directement son cœur.

Curieux, que des yeux si sombres, de yeux noirs de nuit sans lune, aient un tel effet sur lui.

D'ailleurs, quand le Colonel s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, oubliée la lumière, il se noya dans ses yeux noirs.

Heureusement, heureusement que le Colonel le tenait fermement et l'avait poussé rapidement sur le lit, parce que sinon, de le sentir si proche, de l'avoir ainsi à le toucher, ses jambes l'auraient lâché.

Sur le lit, sur les draps blancs, dans la lumière, dans un grincement du sommier, sous le Colonel…

Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Mourir de joie, mourir d'excitation, mourir d'amour tout simplement, mourir dans ses bras.

Mais non, c'était encore loin d'être fini.

Les mains du Colonel se posèrent sur son visage, la douceur des gants habillant la force de ses doigts, caresse légère. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il chavira pour de bon. Il ne pouvait y avoir rien de meilleur au monde.

Les mains du Colonel sur son visage, sur son corps, tout son corps, savaient ce qu'elles voulaient.

Des années d'armée, elles connaissaient par cœur l'uniforme, comme l'enlever en deux temps trois mouvements, même ainsi allongés l'un sur l'autre sur ce lit d'hôpital trop étroit. Boutons, attaches, zips, hop, tout enlevé.

Il lui attrapa les mains, ces mains si belles, si fortes et si douces à la fois, ces mains si habiles qui éveillaient tout son corps et les arrêta juste un instant. Les yeux de nuit, les yeux couleur charbon où luisaient toutes les flammes de la passion à nouveau le fixaient. Sans un mot, il enleva les gants, les gants blancs, les symboles de la Flamme, mit la chair à nu, dévoila les mains de son Colonel. Il les caressa, les embrassa, attendant qu'à nouveau, elles se posent sur lui.

Ses mains à lui, aussi, prirent tout loisir d'explorer le corps de son Colonel, son corps parfait, si bien sculpté, un corps de dieu, un corps comme on n'en voit que dans des rêves.

Les mains savaient où se poser, quels endroits toucher, de quelle manière ; le plaisir coulait d'elles. Il ouvrit sans hésitation son cœur, son corps au Colonel, l'accueillant avec bonheur. Rapidement, ils ne firent plus qu'un dans la lumière qui les inondait.

Le moindre mouvement déclenchait des vagues de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu avant, dansant dans les rayons de soleil, dans la nuit des yeux noirs du Colonel, dans les draps blancs de ce lit d'hôpital…

Les draps dans lesquels il se réveille après l'éblouissement de l'amour sont blancs et frais, oui, et le soleil tombe sur lui.

Mais Cain y est seul.

Et ça n'est pas la chambre d'hôpital de ses souvenirs. Juste son dortoir. Pas de Colonel à ses côtés.

Il se réveille, rassemble les bribes de sa mémoire, chasse à regrets le souvenir de cette nuit. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, et ça plus rien d'agréable.

_« Et merde… comme si c'était le moment pour avoir de tels fantasmes… »_

Ce fameux après-midi, il n'était rien arrivé de tel. Jamais son Colonel ne l'aurait ainsi tenu dans ses bras, ne l'aurait renversé sans ambages, ne lui aurait donné tant de plaisir dans la réalité, non…

D'ailleurs, ce fameux après-midi, dans cette fameuse chambre d'hôpital, il y avait aussi le Sous-lieutenant Havoc, et le Lieutenant Hawkeye, et ils étaient pressés par le temps, et lui angoissé par la campagne qui s'annonçait…

Il se prend la tête à deux mains, se masse les tempes, se passe les mains sur le visage. Le contact n'a rien à voir, rien de rien, avec ce dont il a rêvé cette nuit. Pourquoi a-t-il fait un rêve pareil, d'abord ?

Rien de tout cela n'arriverait jamais dans la réalité, bon c'est peut-être le but des rêves, d'échapper à la réalité… mais si c'est pour être encore plus désespéré au réveil ?

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Jamais avant, il n'en a rêvé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça pourrait être possible. Jamais avant… avant quoi ? Avant la scène qui a inspiré ce rêve ? Avant que le Sous-lieutenant déguisé en Général l'embrasse ? Avant… non, il oblitère le reste. Ça n'est jamais arrivé, ont-ils répété. On n'en parle pas. Jamais.

Quand le Lieutenant Hawkeye a demandé si de leur côté tout était allé comme prévu, il n'y a pas pensé, sur le moment. plus tard, il a voulu demander à Farman, s'il aurait dû, et l'Adjudant l'a regardé comme un extraterrestre.

_Sûrement pas, voyons. _

Ça ne se fait tout simplement pas. Ça embarrasserait Hawkeye, ça embarrasserait Fury, ça poserait des tas de problèmes insolvables. Et de toute façon, ce sont des choses dont tout le monde préfère faire comme si elles n'existaient pas.

C'est ce qu'il fait depuis : ne plus y repenser. Comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre –ce qui d'une certaine manière, pourrait être vrai.

Il est arrivé un _léger _incident ayant mené à la mort d'un soldat dont il a oublié le visage. Après ça, il a passé une première nuit horrible, à avoir peur de tout, peur des ombres, peur de son propre corps. Et le lendemain, il a basculé en enfer. Les tranchées, les premières lignes, le feu ennemi, les morts en nombre, les responsabilités à tenir… plus le temps de penser, plus le temps d'exister par soi-même, il n'était plus qu'un rouage de la machine de guerre à faire tourner.

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus en danger immédiat et constant, il a plus de temps à s'accorder. Mais il est toujours un rouage de cette machine, qu'il faut encore faire tourner. Il essaiera d'y penser plus tard : une journée de travail l'attend encore.

Une journée avec des gens en qui il a confiance, une journée utile. Plus de temps pour les rêves, il va finir par se mettre en retard, et ça, sur sa liste des choses qui ne peuvent pas arriver dans son monde, c'est placé encore plus haut !


	18. 17 second bests

Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 17

**Thèmes** # 01 et 04, « regarde-moi » / « toi et moi » (vindiou, y était temps que je me remette à 30 baisers _stricto sensus_ quand même !)  
**Rating :** PG / K+

Pour les gens qui s'inquiètent peut-être de voir Fury se perdre dans des fantasmes impliquant Roy, ça sera résolu en temps et en heure. Que voulez-vous, Roy est Made Of Awesome. Mais Havoc aura le dernier mot ! (d'ici, euh, plus trop longtemps normalement. J'avais annoncé quoi, un total possible de 30 chapitres et j'en suis à 17 ? OK, au vu de la progression disons plutôt 20 à 25 chapitres.)

Et j'en profite, s'il y a des gens qui lisent les petites notes d'auteurs, et qui après mes couinements au chapitre précédent sont contents que Fury ait été ajouté à la liste de filtres par personnages mais voudraient aussi Archer ou Breda ou qui sais-je encore : dans le coin en haut à droite des pages FFnet il y a un lien "Help" qui vous donne l'adresse et la marche à suivre.

Voilà !

oOo

Le Colonel est de retour, pour de vrai. (La "petite fête" en son honneur, malgré les dérapages, ne l'a pas fait fuir à toutes jambes.  
En fait, quelques jours plus tard, signe s'il en est qu'il reprend du poil de la bête, il a même fait remarquer à Havoc que ces derniers temps, ce dernier a l'air d'une loque. Depuis la fête, en fait, précisément. Que quelque chose le ronge et qu'il est infoutu de l'affronter. Alors comme ça, son coup de gueule et ses diatribes sur le fait d'assumer ses problèmes et sur la lâcheté, ça n'était que du flan ? Il n'est pas heureux de le revoir, hm ?  
Ça n'arrange pas l'humeur de Havoc ; au contraire, même.)

Depuis, leur petite routine a repris doucement, à commencer par des tonnes de rapports administratifs à vérifier avec Mustang qui doit se remettre en route. Penchés sur leurs dossiers, plusieurs jours de suite sans répit, c'est à peine s'ils voient le temps passer.

Quand les piles diminuent enfin et qu'ils peuvent s'accorder plus souvent une petite pause par-ci par-là, Fury ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que Havoc n'a pas l'air particulièrement content. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce retour lui déplairait, pourtant. Le grand sous-lieutenant mâchonne le bout de sa cigarette, au lieu d'aller en profiter pour s'en griller une. Il se contente de… bouder, oui, dans son coin, autant que possible à l'écart des autres. Quelque chose cloche, sans nul doute. Bien que ça ne le regarde pas, il ne peut pas ignorer un ami qui rumine de sombres pensées. Avec ou sans les injonctions des collègues à l'aider, quelques jours plus tôt, il serait venu lui demander de toute façon :

« Mon lieutenant ? excusez-moi, mais… est-ce tout va bien ?  
-Ah ? Mouais. Bof.  
-Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais, vous avez l'air… contrarié.  
-P'tet'. »

Fury se mord la lèvre, dépité. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer ça, en fait. S'il y réfléchit, une telle conversation avec _lui_ ne peut qu'importuner Havoc, et n'aboutir à rien.  
Cependant…

« C'est pareil pour toi, non ?  
-Moi ?  
-Tu passes ton temps à les regarder. À croire que tu es jaloux, » indiqua-t-il platement, pointant Le-Colonel-et-Son-Lieutenant (celle-ci penchée sur le bureau de celui-là pour lui expliquer un dossier de très près).

Fury baisse le nez.  
« Oui. Un peu, » avoua-t-il. Effectivement, cete situation le contrarie, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Ça n'était pas censé le concerner.

Un silence gêné s'ensuit, chacun ignorant comment poursuivre cette conversation.

« Pardon, reprend enfin Fury, sans appel.  
-He ?  
-L'adjudant Farman me répète depuis des jours que je devrais essayer de vous aider à trouver une petite amie -j'ai beau lui dire que je ne saurais pas faire, il insiste- et… ben, vraiment, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le premier lieutenant…  
-C'est pas elle, coupe Havoc.  
-Oh. »  
Nouveau silence.

« C'est encore plus compliqué, alors, admet Fury, malheureux.  
-Mouais.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-T'as pas à l'être. C'est pas ta faute.  
-Je me sens coupable, quand même.  
-Faut pas. C'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de quoi, mais, t'y peux rien, vraiment. C'est juste qu'on a pas de chance, toi et moi : on sera toujours des laissés-pour-compte, des seconds choix. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude.  
-C'est triste.  
-Ça dépend pour qui… après tout, il me reste peut-être une petite chance.  
-Vraiment ? »  
Fury déborde d'espoir à cette idée.

« Ouais.  
-S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, lieutenant ?  
-Hmm… peut-être.  
-Je vous en prie, demandez-moi ? »

Havoc sourit.  
« Ouais, _justement_. Mais pas tout de suite.  
-Je… je vous demande pardon ?  
-T'as cru que je voulais Riza ?  
-Oui.  
-Puis Roy.  
-…Oui.  
-Et ça ne t'a pas choqué.  
-…Non, reconnaît Fury, rougissant.  
-Parce que tu es dans le même cas. »

Fury se tortille, mal à l'aise, n'osant plus regarder Havoc dans les yeux.  
« Sauf que tu te trompes, là aussi.  
-Ah ? »

Il écarquille les yeux, essayant de comprendre. Il a beau repasser cette conversation et ce qu'il croyait avoir observé, il ne voit vraiment pas.  
« La personne qui m'intéresse, là pour le moment, c'est toi. »

Ensuite, c'est Havoc qui rompt le contact, cette fois. Cet accès de sincérité est sorti tout seul, mais reste dur à assumer, une fois échappé. Il ne peut plus regarder en face le jeune sergent-major qui tombe visiblement des nues :  
_Le lieutenant Havoc, qui s'intéresserait à lui, insignifiant petit Fury ? impossible ! Le pauvre ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous…_

« Mais enfin Lieutenant, regardez-moi : je ne vaux rien…  
-T-t. J'ai regardé. Tout ce que j'ai pu. Et ce que j'ai vu me plaît. Sauf… c'est vrai, deux petits défauts. »  
Et Cain a beau se dire et répéter lui-même qu'il est indigne d'intérêt, ça fait mal, malgré tout, d'entendre l'autre affirmer que oui, il est loin d'être parfait. Ça fait mal, mais il veut savoir quand même. Tant pis s'il croyait ne pas se soucier de l'opinion de cet homme.

« Lesquels ?  
-T'as une image de toi déplorable ; c'est pas très encourageant. »  
_Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ça, il le sait bien. Mais il n'y peut rien non plus._  
« Et… le deuxième ?  
-On dirait que tu ne vois que le Colonel. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'un jour, tu l'oublies un peu et que tu prennes le temps de jeter un œil de mon côté. Ok ? »

Et là-dessus, Havoc vérifie que personne ne les regarde avant de plaquer un baiser rapide au coin de ses lèvres, et le laisse là à essayer de remettre ces idées en ordre.

(Puis il prendra une vraie pause-cigarette et se demandera, nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a pris, d'abord de faire ça, ensuite de faire ça _à ce moment-là_. Et dans un endroit pareil. Leur coin était désert à ce moment-là, mais, c'était quasiment au vu et au su de tous !)


	19. 18 encore des rêves, et des questions

Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 18

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating :** de nouveau R / M le temps de ce chapitre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos du début de ce chapitre, je sais ce que je fais. Normalement...  
**Note :** mais à propos du début, justement, je cherche un moyen de différencier les rêves du reste ; j'ai essayé de mettre les passages concernés en italiques ou de les centrer, mais je trouve que ça rend très mal ; est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une meilleure idée, pour ça, s'il vous plaît ?

oOo

Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre, ciel bleu, lumière, un peu de gaîté sur les draps blancs. Envolée, toute l'inquiétude du moment.  
Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là quelques minutes plus tôt ; brusquement, ça ne lui sembla plus si important : le Colonel posait sur lui son regard si profond, et lui souriait. Et ce fut comme si les rayons de soleil touchaient directement son cœur.  
Le Colonel s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé : oubliée la lumière, il se noya dans ses yeux noirs.  
Le Colonel le poussa sur le lit avec une impatience qui n'avait d'égale que la sienne. Sur le lit, sur les draps blancs, dans la lumière, dans un grincement du sommier, sous le Colonel…  
Les mains du Colonel se posèrent sur son visage, la douceur des gants habillant la force de ses doigts, caresse légère. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il chavira. Il n'y avait décidément rien de meilleur au monde.

Mais quand les mains du Colonel s'attaquèrent à son uniforme, il se rappela brusquement de la situation. Le lieutenant Havoc était dans le lit juste voisin ! ils ne pouvaient pas faire une telle chose sous ses yeux !  
Alors que le Colonel le dévêtait, dévorait son corps de caresses et de baisers, son regard bascula et vint se gluer aux yeux bleus du Lieutenant. Les yeux bleu ciel sans nuage, qui le contemplaient en silence.  
Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas… mais il était incapable de repousser Mustang…  
Les mains du Colonel le rendaient fou, lui faisaient oublier tout sens de la réalité, il voulait s'y abandonner.

Sous les yeux bleus indifférents du Sous-lieutenant, il se laissa entraîner dans le tourbillon des sensations.  
Il laissa le Colonel l'emmener au septième ciel, savourant chaque seconde d'extase. Peu lui importait le regard de Havoc, peu lui importaient les murs blancs de cette chambre d'hôpital, peu lui importait ce que le monde entier en penserait, seul le corps du Colonel et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait comptaient.  
Ces yeux noirs lui dévoraient le cœur… Bientôt, ils dévorèrent la réalité entière. Il s'abandonna entièrement.

Quand il se réveille après l'amour, en sursaut, la situation est bien différente. Impossible de confondre son dortoir et la chambre d'hôpital de ses souvenirs. Et rendu à la réalité, il porte un tout autre regard sur sa conduite. Ça n'avait beau être qu'un rêve, il croit mourir de honte en pensant à ce que son inconscient lui a fait faire cette nuit.  
Un tel mépris des règles établies, et de ses supérieurs, aussi, et de lui-même, à vrai dire… comment a-t-il pu rêver à des tels ébats ?  
Il aurait presque envie de pleurer. À quel point est-il frustré, pour avoir des fantasmes pareils ?  
Il cache son visage entre ses mains, même s'il n'y a personne pour le voir, que sa conscience réveillée.  
Si vraiment le but des rêves est d'échapper à la réalité, pourquoi faut-il que cela tourne au cauchemar au réveil ?

o

Nuit après nuit, les rêves se répètent. Le Colonel, et le Sous-lieutenant. Le Colonel, sous les yeux du Sous-lieutenant, qui voit tout, qui regarde tout. La première fois, il a crois que ça lui était égal ; la nuit suivante il se rend compte qu'il le regarde avec désapprobation. Et puis la nuit encore après il n'y a plus qu'un seul personnage, le Colonel qui se transforme en Sous-lieutenant-déguisé-en-Colonel.

Ça devient insupportable.

Surtout que le jour, le regard du Sous-lieutenant le poursuit. Le regard des autres, aussi, comme s'ils savaient tout de ce que lui a dit Havoc une fois, comme s'ils devinaient tout de ses rêves, comme si ça pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Rêves ou réalité, Cain ne sait plus où il en est. Admirer et aimer son Colonel, c'était facile. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il savait que ça n'allait nulle part, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais plus maintenant. Se rendre compte que ce n'est plus juste de l'admiration platonique, se découvrir tous ces désirs déplacés, et puis savoir que le sous-lieutenant Havoc l'aime, ça bouscule toutes ses certitudes.

Oublions un instant (sacrilège !) le Colonel, il réfléchit à ce qu'il peut ressentir pour le Sous-lieutenant Havoc.  
Il tient à lui, d'accord. Il a déjà éprouvé de drôles de sensations face à lui. Est-ce que ça pourrait être vraiment de l'amour, du désir ? il ne sait pas. Ce qu'il a cru lors de ce voyage il y a quelque temps, où il se sentait tellement déplacé, il pense pouvoir affirmer que c'était platonique et voué à s'éteindre vite. Mais par la suite… Impossible de comprendre… Il voudrait arriver à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent.  
Mais depuis ce rêve récurrent, il ne peut plus. Dès qu'il essaie de penser à l'un ou l'autre de ces deux hommes et se concentrer sur ses sentiments pour lui seul, l'autre, par ce souvenir obsédant, revient toujours le distraire.

Ça serait simple de se dire que son cœur a déjà choisi et tenté de le lui dire pendant son sommeil, il pourrait juste l'accepter, aller trouver Havoc et le rendre heureux en prononçant un seul mot…  
Mais il ne peut pas ! Ça le terrifie. Ça ne peut pas être si simple, en réalité.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été forcé d'admettre qu'il n'appartiendrait jamais au Colonel et que le monde continuerait à tourner malgré ça, qu'il peut tirer un trait sur ce bête rêve et se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. N'est-ce pas ?  
Et puis vraiment, c'est trop incroyable que le Sous-lieutenant Havoc s'intéresse à lui. C'est un homme bien, il mérite sans doute mieux. Une fille gentille qui l'aimera, il finira bien par en trouver une ; il le lui souhaite de tout cœur. Plus que tous ses autres compagnons, il tient à le voir heureux.  
Mais en pensant cela, il revoit son regard tellement sérieux, quand il lui a dit… Il pensait réellement ce qu'il avançait.  
...Si c'était vrai, alors ?  
S'il était ce dont avait besoin Havoc pour trouver le bonheur, s'il en était capable ?

Se mettre ensemble, c'est quand même risqué pour leurs deux carrières. C'est officiellement interdit, même si sous la plupart des officiers ne veulent simplement pas savoir et ferment les yeux. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'ils feraient quelque chose de mal – il a déjà réglé la question du favoritisme et des promotions et tout, ça ne s'applique pas à leur cas... si encore, ils étaient en guerre, au front, et menaçaient la dynamique de l'équipe toute entière et plus encore en ignorant les ordres pour surprotéger un seul parmi les autres... mais c'est fini, ça, bien fini avec le coup d'état qui-n'a-pas-vraiment-marché mais qui a quand même ramené le Parlement au pouvoir et tout. Il n'y aura plus de guerre avant longtemps.

Voilà pour la question des interdits. Ensuite, en dehors de cela, sur un plan personnel...

Une telle responsabilité, c'est énorme. Entrer ainsi dans sa vie, faire son bonheur... en est-il vraiment capable ?


	20. 19 absence

Merci à Enyo pour sa beta, et merci tout le monde qui est encore là ! Encore un peu de patience, on commence à en voir la fin... allez, courage moi-même, ça y est presque !

* * *

Havoc et Fury, Une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 19

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating :** PG / K+

oOo

Il faisait sombre, très sombre, trop sombre, dans cette chambre. Nulle source de lumière, un endroit en nuances de gris sombres et imprécises, à l'atmosphère pesante.  
Impossible de se rappeler où il était, ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait dû se trouver dans un tout autre décor, quelque part où il y a aurait de la lumière, des couleurs, un peu de vie. Et puis, il y aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui.

Pourquoi était-il si seul ? Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, il le savait.  
Qui exactement ? Le Colonel ? Havoc ? quelqu'un d'autre encore ? L'identité exacte de celui qui manquait lui échappait. Mais il _fallait _quelqu'un d'autre. La pièce était tellement vide, c'était à croire qu'elle aspirait ses souvenirs : il ne se souvenait ni de qui il espérait, ni pourquoi il le voulait tellement, ni, forcément, pourquoi cette personne était si cruellement absente.  
Terrible, comme ce vide le dévorait.

Il se sentit chanceler. Et il n'y avait personne pour le rattraper.  
Personne pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber dans un coin de ce néant, se serrant lui-même dans ses bras, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Tout seul dans le noir, tout seul avec lui-même et le manque terrible d'un autre absent.  
Il se trouva une envie de pleurer qui le dépassait. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti si mal en-dedans, complètement abandonné. (Ou alors, avec sa mémoire tellement tronquée par l'Absence, il ne s'en souvenait plus.) Il pourrait juste se laisser engloutir par le froid, le noir et la tristesse.

C'est ce qui finit par arriver, effectivement. Il se fondit dans les ténèbres et la douleur, quelque chose au fond de lui appelant quelque chose à l'extérieur de lui, sans qu'il arrive à identifier quoi exactement. Jusqu'à ce que ce manque dévore tout le reste.

Le réveil est difficile. Il se sent toujours perdu, il a du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il est toujours aussi seul, dans sa vraie vie comme dans ses cauchemars. Et là non plus, il n'est pas sûr de savoir qui lui manque autant. Pas quoi, ça il en est sûr : quelqu'un à aimer. Pas forcément pour que ça soit sexuel, comme les rêves des nuits précédentes semblaient l'exiger, mais quelqu'un avec qui il serait bien. L'aspect physique, en fait, dans la vraie vie, lui fait plutôt peur qu'autre chose.

Et là où il n'ose répondre à sa propre question, c'est qui exactement il a envie d'aimer et de qui surtout il veut être aimé en retour.  
Le Colonel, hors de portée ? ou le Sous-lieutenant Havoc, qui le poursuit ?

Cain se perd dans ses réflexions, incapable de démêler ses sentiments.  
Si seulement, si seulement ses rêves pouvaient être un peu plus clairs, si seulement il n'avait pas si peur de les écouter…

Le Sous-lieutenant Havoc... Cain sait qu'il l'aime bien. Beaucoup. Qu'il a pensé très fort à lui à une certaine époque. Qu'il veut le voir heureux. Mais de là à ce que ça soit ensemble tous les deux ?  
Quand il réfléchit à cette idée, son cœur s'emballe. C'est une image qui lui vient tellement facilement à l'esprit maintenant...

Il se sent mal à l'aise, physiquement, quand d'autres hommes l'approchent de trop près. Avec lui, c'est plutôt mentalement. Il l'aime bien, beaucoup, il apprécie sa compagnie. Mais quand ils se rapprochent trop, il s'affole. Pour des raisons différentes.  
Les autres, c'est d'eux qu'il a peur, plus ou moins consciemment. Avec Havoc, c'est plutôt de lui-même.

Ça n'est pas juste sa vie à lui qui pourrait basculer s'il lui disait oui. Ça en ferait deux.

o

Pour ne rien arranger, depuis sa curieuse déclaration, Havoc n'a plus rien fait. Il attend. Il le regarde avec insistance mais ne tente plus rien.

Jusqu'à l'annonce de cette permission générale, et encore...

« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial, demain ?  
-N-non. »

Havoc réfléchit longuement, mâchonnant sa cigarette avec ses pensées. Juste quand Cain commence à croire qu'il a laissé tomber leur amorce de conversation et ne lui répondra plus, il laisse pourtant tomber ;

« Moi non plus. »  
Après une courte pause, il ajoute, comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de préciser son absence d'emploi du temps ;  
« Rien du tout. Juste rester à la maison. Buller. »

Et sa phrase reste encore en suspens, comme s'il comptait faire autre chose sans oser dire quoi, et s'attendait à ce que Fury comprenne à demi-mot et complète sa pensée.

Il pourrait le faire, justement. Il peut imaginer ce qu'il a en tête. En tout cas, il croit qu'il peut. Il commence à craindre de se tromper du tout au tout sur son compte, entre ses premières avances tellement directes puis maintenant son silence... Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière.

Il sait où il vit, il sait qu'il ne bougera pas de chez lui... Le reste est entre ses mains. S'il décide qu'il a compris ce qu'il attendait de lui, et s'il décide d'y répondre favorablement.


	21. 20a un grand jour pour eux

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 20 (1/2)

**Thèmes** #30, « baiser » pour 30 baisers avec un soupçon de « jour » pour 30 interdits  
(à l'origine, c'était deux fics séparées, l'une sequel de l'autre, mais tant qu'à faire de remettre mon histoire en bon ordre, je les ai recollées, fondues et redécoupées.)  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T

oOo

Toute l'équipe, au grand complet, profite d'un jour de repos, le premier depuis longtemps. Tous le savent. Fury sait aussi que le sous-lieutenant Havoc l'attend. Et il sait où le trouver : il a toutes les cartes en main. Le choix lui appartient. S'il se décide…  
Il tourne et retourne la question toute la journée. Plusieurs fois, il se sent sur le point de céder, n'ose en définitive pas. Ou il se raisonne. Il s'occupe à toutes les tâches domestiques qu'il peut trouver pour différer le problème, pour tenter de ne pas y penser. En pure perte. Plus il repousse ce choix, plus cette idée occupe son esprit. Ça tourne à l'obsession.

Dans l'après-midi, il craque. À plusieurs reprises en chemin, il se dit encore qu'il fait une erreur, qu'il ne devrait pas. Qu'il se fait déjà tard. Havoc sera sans doute sorti, à cette heure. Ou il ne voudra pas de lui s'il vient si tard. Est-ce qu'il veut seulement y aller ? Impossible de répondre à ça, mais ses pieds refusent de s'arrêter. Il va chez Havoc, de lui-même. Il faut qu'il y aille.

Au moment de frapper à sa porte, l'angoisse déferle, mais il est déjà trop tard pour ça. Le temps que Havoc lui ouvre, il cherche désespérément quoi dire. Quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec lui, il ne trouve pas ses mots. Rien.  
Le visage de Havoc s'éclaire et son sourire lui donne un coup de chaud au c?ur. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Reste à ne pas le gâcher bêtement ; impossible de dire quoi que ce soit, pourtant. 'Salut, bonjour Sous-lieutenant, voilà, je vous aime' ? Ça non. Les mots refusent de sortir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivent à formuler quoi que ce soit.

Alors, tout ce que Cain trouve à faire, c'est exprimer directement ce qu'il ressent, de bouche à bouche. Comme Havoc voulait l'encourager à faire pas si longtemps auparavant.  
Une main timide sur son épaule, pour le faire se pencher vers lui ; leurs lèvres s'effleurent. À peine. Havoc se redresse aussitôt, le repousse un peu, mais en le retenant auprès de lui tout de même.

« Salut Fury. Tu as pu te dégager ? »  
Sa phrase sonne faux, mais fait illusion. Il l'entraîne à l'intérieur. La porte à peine refermée sur eux, ils sont pendus l'un au cou de l'autre.  
« J'ai essayé… de ne pas… je n'ai pas pu… je voulais être près de vous… »

Malgré le baiser, il a les lèvres sèches. Cette fois, les mots se bousculent au lieu de le fuir, mais le résultat est le même : trop à dire à la fois, ils peinent à sortir.  
« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… j'ai besoin d'être avec vous…  
-Pas « vous », s'il te plaît, Fury, pas une telle distance.  
-…mais je ne peux pas… Sous-lieutenant…  
-Non.  
-…Havoc ? »

Havoc, donc, hoche la tête, et le serre fort pour le calmer. Et pour profiter du contact. Bon sang comme il en avait besoin, comme il est heureux de l'avoir enfin entre les bras !  
« Fury… Cain ?  
-Hm ? »  
Mais non, lui non plus ne trouve rien à dire. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est juste le tenir, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser encore et encore.

Il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour apaiser l'urgence du désir, à se débattre uniquement avec le besoin physique, pour se calmer un peu et se rappeler que peut-être, il faudrait qu'ils fassent le point sur là où ils en sont ? Se tenir un peu, en tout cas. Introduire Fury plus loin que juste le vestibule, lui faire visiter son appartement ?  
Il n'y pas grand' chose à voir, bien sûr, et pas question non plus de passer directement au lit. Entre les deux, Jean choisit la solution la plus banale : ce qui lui tient lieu de salle de séjour. Au moins, il a confiance dans son canapé et il a de quoi offrir à boire.

o

L'appartement est petit. L'entrée donne directement sur une salle de séjour, où trône un vieux canapé qui ne paie pas de mine, mais assurément confortable. À la fenêtre, des rideaux rudimentaires sont tirés, malgré l'heure de la journée ; les voisins doivent habiter trop près. Ils cachent la vue sans arrêter la lumière. Ça sent le tabac froid. Tant pis.

Havoc est à peine revenu avec les boissons qu'ils sont déjà de nouveau l'un sur l'autre.  
Un genou sur les coussins du canapé, une main qui s'appuie au dossier. Havoc surplombe Fury. Il l'embrasse de nouveau. C'est trop beau pour être vrai… il recommence encore et encore pour se persuader de leur réalité.  
Oubliées, les boissons. Leurs bouches s'accrochent à l'autre ; impossible de se lâcher.

Les mains aussi courent ; sous la chemise, pas de rondeurs, un torse plat. Les paumes effleurent les mamelons au lieu de se refermer sur un volume. Si ça surprend au premier abord ça n'est finalement pas dérangeant.  
Les grandes mains de Havoc se posent délicatement sur le visage de Fury. Caresses, exploration des doigts, des lèvres. Chemise ouverte, lunettes envolées, posées quelque part pas loin, là où il pouvait, sans y regarder.

Il l'allonge sous lui et s'arrête, mains tremblantes prises dans les pans, le souffle court.  
« Bon dieu, c'que t'es beau… »  
Des hommes avant lui, il en a croisé souvent, mais n'y a jamais fait vraiment attention ; on lui a toujours appris à regarder les femmes et ignorer les autres hommes. Et lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu nu avant, maintenant qu'il y pense. C'est la première fois qu'il a un homme entre les bras, comme il prenait des femmes autrefois. Il a sa réponse : ce garçon lui plaît. Et bon sang, il est venu le trouver chez lui, il lui a dit…

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime.  
-Sous-lieut- Hav- Havoc. »  
Son nom dans sa bouche sonne presque comme une plainte. Un manque, un appel. Quelque chose à combler. Il lui prend les mains, les serre. L'embrasse, gauchement mais avec passion. Il en veut plus…

Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là, se demande Fury ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'expliquer avec Havoc. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, l'un et l'autre. En fin de compte, aucun des deux n'a trouvé quoi dire. Mais les gestes ont pris le relais.  
Et il ne s'en plaindra pas, bien au contraire.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses rêves et c'est infiniment mieux, parce qu'à chaque mouvement du corps de Havoc contre le sien, il se sent exister. Le plaisir qu'ils se donnent est réel au possible. Pas la perfection fantasmée… et c'est bon jusque dans cette imperfection. Parce que malgré ce qui dérape, ils s'obstinent à s'aimer.

oOo

Attention, le prochain chapitre (à suivre très bientôt) aura un rating plus élevé, pour de vrai cette fois, pas pour juste des rêves !


	22. 20b la première fois, attention : lemon

Donc, pour les "mettre ensemble", ces deux zigotos, il a fallu 20 chapitres et demi. Mais, l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant, vous verrez, il leur reste encore quelques trucs à vivre ; peut-être que j'atteindrai vraiment les 30 chapitres, du coup ?

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre **20 (2/2**)

Les gens qui lisez cette histoire en cliquant sur la double flèche à droite du titre pour accéder directement au dernier chapitre en date, assurez-vous d'avoir bien lu le demi-chapitre précédent, updaté juste trois jours avant celui-ci, si jamais vous l'avez manqué !

**Thèmes : **« jour » pour 30 interdits (avec un reste de « baiser » pour 30 baisers )  
**Rating :** R / M - attention les yeux, les gens !

oOo

Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses rêves, se dit Cain. Ce canapé est trop étroit, il entend des ressorts qui grincent sous eux. La chaleur qui se dégage des mains qui le caressent et le plaisir qui en découle ressemblent à ses fantasmes, pour sûr. Mais là, il ne suffit pas de s'allonger l'un sur l'autre pour se pénétrer et s'envoler au septième ciel. La réalité anatomique prend tous ses droits.

Un battement d'appréhension les arrête dans cette position, débarrassés de leurs chemises, pantalons ouverts, défaits, ôtés.

« Je n'ai jamais…  
-Shh… moi non plus… mais c'est pas grave. »

Havoc monopolise l'action. Il le caresse et l'admire et lui répète combien il l'aime et le trouve beau. Sans lui laisser en placer une. C'est… agréable, au début. Puis vient la frustration. Tous les hommes sont-ils censés se comporter ainsi, à vouloir absolument tout dominer, à foncer sans s'arrêter quand ils veulent quelque chose ? se demande confusément Cain. Est-ce ce qu'il est censé faire, lui aussi ?  
Ça l'excite, c'est certain. Il est heureux d'être là. Mais il en veut plus, encore plus. Il se tend comme un arc. Entre ce qu'il veut et ce de quoi Havoc a l'air de se contenter…  
Il halète. Il n'en peut plus, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose de… tout ça.

« Je vous en prie, je vous prie… »  
Havoc s'interrompt, inquiet. Aurait-il changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ?  
Si, il veut. Justement. Encore… plus.  
Seulement, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Et il a trop peur de découvrir à l'aveuglette. Quant à prendre lui-même les choses en main…  
Il tente de prendre l'initiative, de montrer ce qu'il veut. Et là encore, après un instant d'hésitation, Havoc récupère ses gestes. Au moins, il comprend !

Leur position couchée n'est pas propice à ce qu'il initie. Havoc se redresse, entraînant Fury. Ils se retrouvent assis l'un en face de l'autre, jambes enchevêtrées.  
Il n'est peut-être pas encore sûr de quoi faire et comment avec un autre homme, mais après tout, s'il sait déjà quoi faire tout seul, pourquoi pas à deux ? Ça devrait être simple ! Au diable les hésitations, les "on m'a dit que ça se fait comme ci ou comme ça", il laisse parler son envie et pour ce faire, se réfugie dans ce qu'il connaît.

De sa grande main, Havoc peut saisir leurs deux membres. Fury l'accompagne. Sa main se glisse sous celle de son compagnon.  
Havoc l'enveloppe de partout, sa main sur sa chair qui réclame, le bras qu'il passe autour de ses épaules, l'odeur de sa peau contre laquelle il se presse, les baisers qui pleuvent, encore et encore. Il veut tout de lui à la fois.

Tout se précipite pour Cain. Son souffle s'étrangle. Ça se rapproche. Comment lui dire ? Il le sent de toute façon. C'est tellement visible…

« Viens pour moi, » murmure Jean. Et il se noie dans la lumière et dans cette voix.

« Je t'aime, » gémit Fury quand il retrouve ses esprits, suffisamment pour parler, peut-être pas encore assez pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dit. Tant qu'il flotte sur ce nuage, tout est possible. Je t'aime… sans plus y mettre de distance.

o

Ça retombe doucement, ensuite. La chaleur partagée se dissipe. Cain frissonne. Dehors, le soir descend, il se fait tard, plus tard qu'il n'aurait cru. Combien de temps a-t-il passé là, simplement lové contre Havoc ?  
« Tu vas rester ? »  
Juste un murmure, de peur de faire fuir la magie du moment en brisant le silence. C'est difficile de répondre que non, il ne peut pas. La réponse vient d'elle-même, bien sûr, mais ça fait mal de devoir se l'entendre énoncer. Fury a un couvre-feu à respecter, à la caserne.  
Ils n'ont aucune envie, ni l'un ni l'autre, de se séparer là, pressentant que cela risque de peut-être casser quelque chose entre eux. Mais enfin, il faut bien faire ce qu'il faut. Ils le savaient, dès le départ.

Jean regarde Fury se rhabiller, émerveillé. En uniforme, en civil ou nu, il reste la même personne. Et pourtant, suivant ce qu'il porte ou non, la métamorphose est saisissante. Il le préfère sans uniforme, et de loin. Mais il sait qu'il l'aime toujours autant, quelles que soient les circonstances.  
Il réalise qu'il ne sait encore rien de sa vie, quand il ôte cet uniforme, l'aperçu qu'il vient d'avoir lui ouvre un monde de possibilités. Il repousse cette pensée et la garde pour plus tard, se contentant du présent. Et du futur proche.

Heureusement, ils savent aussi que la séparation sera courte :  
« On se voit demain ? »

La question est ambiguë, si on y fait attention : ils se verront forcément, à la caserne. Là où il faudra dissimuler… mais cela, ils ne veulent pas encore y penser. Quant à se revoir après leur garde ? Ça, ils verront bien, le moment venu.  
Havoc n'a pas mis consciemment cette nuance dans sa question. Fury ne la voit pas non plus, à cet instant.

« Évidemment. »  
Un baiser pour la route et il file.

ooo

Un voyage d'accompli. Un autre commence ?


	23. 21 hey baby

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 21

**Thème** : "bébé" pour 31 jours (3 mars 07, wééé, presque deux ans à traînailler entre l'écriture d'un chapitre et son intégration à ma série, cette fois ? les coups de pieds mentaux au cul ne marchent pas, on dirait.)  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus

Note : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu des problèmes de compatibilité sur les caractères spéciaux, entre Open Office chez moi et Open Office chez mon père. J'ai edité la chapitre en passant par Word à la fac mais je ne suis pas encore sûre que ça ait marché ; s'il reste des kana ou des points d'interrogation qui se baladent là il ne faut pas ou des guillemets anormaux, ou pire, des bouts de texte style " Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4" vous pouvez me le signaler ? merci.

oOo

Tout de même, ça n'est pas ça que voulait Cain, en allant trouver Havoc. Enfin, si, mais pas tout de suite-immédiatement. Il comptait d'abord s'expliquer. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, sur ce qu'ils ressentent tous les deux. Mais il s'est laissé emporter. Il était content de se laisser emporter, d'ailleurs.

Il a dit à Havoc qu'il l'aimait, s'est vu accueillir favorablement, et... ça a dérapé ? Il voulait juste s'expliquer, il a reçu bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bon, il ne s'en plaindra pas.

Rentré chez lui, la fin de la journée – plutôt la soirée – passe dans une étrange euphorie. Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dort comme une masse, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Satisfait. Content. Au réveil, pas d'anxiété. Calme.

Jusqu'à ce qu'au réveil, il réfléchisse à la journée qui l'attend et se rende compte que finalement, il a peut-être méjugé la situation.

Il ne se sent toujours pas coupable d'avoir mal agi, pourtant, non. Il se sent bizarre d'avoir agi à l'instinct et de s'en trouver bien.

Mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, finalement. Un homme un vrai ça ne parlotte pas, ça agit, qu'ils disent. Et alors ? S'il a envie, lui, d'un peu de douceur, de lenteur, avant l'action ? (Ou pas, finalement, s'il en croit la manière dont son corps a réagi. Si ce n'avait été aussi agréable, il aurait presque l'impression qu'il l'a trahi. Mais non, même pas.)

Maintenant qu'il y repense, à froid, il se dit qu'il s'est jeté sur Havoc comme un animal, la veille. Toutes les belles explications qu'il voulait donner, il n'a pas su les dire. Pour quoi va-t-il passer ?  
Tout reste à faire. Pire, il a peut-être tout gâché si ça se trouve ?

oo

_Qui a dit qu'un bon carambolage résolvait toutes les situations, déjà ? ça serait drôlement pratique, tiens !_… he ben non. Jean n'est toujours sûr de rien. Oh, à part bien sûr qu'il a aimé ce qui s'est passé la veille. Mais pour ce qui est du terrible sac de nœuds sentimental qu'il trimballe, définitivement non.

_Et merd-euh_. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir recommencer les explications embarrassantes entre quatre z'yeux. Ou six yeux, si on compte les lunettes de Fury. Sauf que bon, en fait, il aurait tendance à démolir les gens qui appelleraient Fury Quat'Zyeux. Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il les démolirait, d'ailleurs. Vraiment, il déteste avoir à s'expliquer, surtout quand les explications demandées impliquent des sentiments.  
Enfin, une explication s'impose. Une explication qui n'implique pas d'avoir passé une portion conséquente d'un après-midi de congé à faire des cochonneries sur un canapé juste avant. Une explication _sérieuse_, à tête reposée, pas dans le feu de l'action. Le genre qu'il redoute le plus, quoi.

Surtout quand la personne concernée évite soigneusement, depuis le début de la matinée, de vous regarder dans les yeux. Même si elle vous regarde dès que vous détournez les yeux et rougit à chaque fois que vous vous surprenez à vous épier mutuellement. Les collègues vont finir par croire que vous êtes une paire de collégiennes… à moins que ça ne soit déjà fait.

Arrive forcément un moment où Fury, pour raison X ou Y, quitte le bureau. Personne ne verra d'objection à ce que Havoc le suive « par hasard ». Il trouve facilement un recoin à l'abri des regards indiscrets où l'attirer. « On » - les gens prêts à donner quelques conseils à un amoureux malchanceux - lui a conseillé, pour masquer ses hésitations, d'agir de manière cavalière. Aussi, après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'effectivement, personne ne les voyait, il l'attrape par derrière, à bras le corps. Fury a la taille parfaite pour un câlin de ce genre… ça pose juste un peu plus de problème quand on en vient à devoir se pencher sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
« Hey, Fury Baby ? »

_Mauvaise approche_. Ce qu'il a entre les bras n'est pas une masse d'amour qui se fondrait de bon cœur dans son étreinte, mais un paquet de nerfs raidi par la surprise et qui réprime à grand' peine un cri. _Oops._  
« Sous-lieutenant, non. » Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, impossible d'y déceler de la colère ou du dégoût ou quoi que ce soit de déplaisant dans ce genre, mais sa dénégation est ferme. Il s'attendait bien à ce que ce mouvement le surprenne, voire l'inquiète, mais, qu'il l'insupporte ? ça non. Essayer « Calme, personne ne nous voit, là » n'aidera pas. Ça aura peut-être même l'effet inverse. _Merdmerdmerde_. C'est pas ça qu'il voulait, comme réaction !

À contrecœur, il le relâche, se contentant d'une main qu'il veut innocente, posée sur son épaule.

« Ne m'appelez pas Bébé. S'il vous plaît. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas, et peut-être que si, il peut laisser sa main là ? Il presse cette épaule doucement, essayant un geste rassurant, sans rancœur ni menace d'aucune sorte, comme s'il comprenait très bien et qu'il le soutenait. Même s'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre où va cette conversation et même s'il a peur de s'entendre rejeter une fois de plus.

« Tu… regrettes, ce qui s'est passé hier ?  
-Non. »

Il s'entend soupirer de soulagement. Et puis d'un mouvement d'épaule, Fury repousse sa main. Et là, l'angoisse remonte aussitôt d'un cran :  
_Il ne regrette pas parce que c'était juste évacuer un trop-plein de pression, maintenant que c'est fait et qu'il a pu remettre ses pensées sur le droit chemin, il n'y aura plus rien de ce genre. __Ça_ _sera sans doute beaucoup mieux comme ça pour eux deux. Ils pourront se trouver chacun une petite amie et se faire une vie normale._ C'est ce dont il essaie de se persuader pour ne pas se laisser désespérer d'avoir été repoussé par un homme.

Et puis, Fury se retourne pour lui faire face. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, un moment, puis fuit son regard, se mordille un ongle. Il prend une grande inspiration et relève les yeux. Et malgré son air déterminé, il est toujours aussi adorable.

« Hier… pour moi, c'était sérieux. J'espérais que pour vous aussi. »

L'ombre de la crainte passe sur son visage après avoir dit ça. C'est normal, après tout, il prend un risque terrible à avouer une chose pareille…

« Mais ça l'était !  
-Alors ne m'appelez pas Bébé, s'il vous plaît, » répète-t-il tout doucement.

_Mais bon sang, entre tous les surnoms affectueux qui lui viendraient –ou pas- à l'esprit, celui-ci lui va comme un gant. (Non, pas un gant : ne pensons pas au Colonel_.) Il a envie de lui pincer la joue et de lui expliquer ça en plaisantant. Et se retient juste à temps. Il a raison : ça n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air trop mignon et trop innocent pour son propre bien qu'il faut le traiter comme un gamin.

Il rattrape son geste au dernier moment en lui caressant la joue. Un peu maladroitement… du pouce, il lui caresse les lèvres.  
« Désolé, » murmure-t-il, gêné.

Le baiser léger qui se forme sous son pouce et la main qui vient couvrir la sienne sont une réponse suffisante. Délicatement, il lui prend le menton et le force à relever le visage. _Ah, Fury-baby, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi petit…_ et l'embrasse.  
Ca devrait être la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Et ça l'est, pendant quelques secondes, avant que Fury ne le repousse brusquement, paniqué :  
« At- attendez. On ne peut pas, pas ici… si quelqu'un… »  
De soulagement, il se laisse aller à rire. « T'en fais pas. Personne ne peut nous voir, ici.  
-Oui, mais… »  
Fury baisse le nez, gêné. « On nous attend quand même ailleurs… »

_Arg. zut_. C'est ça, le problème, avec les gens trop sérieux… mais bon, il a raison. Il n'essaiera pas de le convaincre que ça n'est pas si grave : avec Fury, il courrait peut-être à la catastrophe s'il faisait ça. Oh, peut-être plus tard. Mais cette fois, il ne tentera pas le diable.  
Il se contente de hocher la tête. Il lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux et le laisse même partir devant, prouvant sa bonne volonté en montrant à tout le monde que s'ils sont partis ensemble ça n'était qu'un hasard, regardez, rien de louche, ils ne reviennent pas ensemble. Ça fera illusion, hein ?

Ce n'est qu'au moment de regagner à son tour le bureau qu'il réalise, merde, encore une fois ! qu'il n'a pas pensé à essayer de tirer au clair ce que ça changeait pour eux, maintenant qu'ils sont « ensemble ». Parce qu'ils le sont, hein ? Oui. Oui, oui. Mais ensuite ?

…Bah, ils ont encore le temps, pour ça, se dit-il en haussant les épaules ; ça n'est pas comme s'ils allaient changer d'avis ou disparaître du jour au lendemain…

En fin de compte, ça n'est pas si grave, d'avoir laisser parler leurs corps avant leurs cœurs ? Si les deux s'accordent...


	24. 22 happy ending or happy beginning

Toutes mes excuses pour les trois mois d'attente depuis le chapitre précédent ; j'ai eu des soucis d'emploi du temps, d'ordinateur et de connexion. Tout n'est pas encore entièrement résolu mais au moins j'ai retrouvé ma motivation et un semblant d'organisation : normalement je devrais reprendre un rythme plus rapide et plus régulier pour les updates. En tout cas j'espère !

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 22

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T

oOo

Ils ont mis les choses au point. Le jour même, c'est impossible de se revoir après le travail. Mais ça n'est que partie remise, ça ils se le sont promis.

Ce soir-là, Cain s'endort confiant.

Plus tard la nuit suivante pourtant, le rêve revient encore une fois :

Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre, ciel bleu, lumière, un peu de gaîté sur les draps blancs. Restait encore une angoisse indéfinissable, qui n'avait plus pourtant rien à voir avec le souvenir de la campagne juste achevée et celle qui s'annonçait.  
Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là, quand le Colonel posa sur lui son regard si profond, et lui sourit. Et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce sourire.  
Le Colonel s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, ses yeux noirs de nuit sans lune braqués sur lui, éclipsant toute la lumière. Heureusement que le Colonel le tenait fermement et l'avait poussé rapidement sur le lit, parce que sinon, ses jambes l'auraient lâché, sous la surprise.

Sur le lit, sur les draps blancs, dans la lumière, dans un grincement du sommier… dans les bras de Havoc.

Un instant de panique, de derrière le rêve, il retrouve assez de conscience pour se dire que ce qui arrive là n'est pas normal. Et puis ?

Après cela, le Colonel disparut entièrement. Seul Havoc comptait encore. Il ne pensa pas à le repousser ; cet acte n'avait plus rien d'inconvenant. Il savait qu'il était à sa place, là.

Cain se réveille en sursaut. Cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs, à faire coïncider rêve et réalité, il est pris d'un fou-rire nerveux. Il ne sait plus s'il doit prêter foi à ses rêves ou non.

En tout cas, celui-là sera finalement le dernier. Il ne se reproduira plus jamais par la suite, sous aucune de ses variations.

o

Le jour suivant, maintenant qu'ils savent ce qu'ils attendent l'un de l'autre et ce qu'ils projettent ensemble, c'est difficile pour tous deux de garder leur excitation et leur appréhension pour eux, mais ils tiennent vaille que vaille.

Fury rejoint de nouveau Havoc chez lui en fin de journée. À peine leur garde finie, ils répètent le même schéma ; Havoc rentre directement, Fury passe par son baraquement, brièvement, puis ressort le retrouver.

Ils s'offrent une heure magique.

On dit que la première fois est quelque chose de très important, on dit aussi que si jamais les deux premières tentatives ne sont pas très satisfaisantes la troisième est la bonne... Entre les deux, Cain décide que la deuxième vaut nettement le coup.

Il s'est laissé entraîner avec joie sur ce lit, avec toute la symbolique qu'il représente : plus juste un coup rapide sur un canapé, vraiment faire l'amour, admis dans l'intimité de sa chambre, le lit de Havoc, son oreiller, son odeur autour, son corps contre le sien…  
Il a laissé son corps réclamer à grands cris de s'y vautrer. Il attire Jean contre lui avec toute la fourgue dont il est capable. Il pourrait mourir heureux désormais, mais il n'y tient vraiment pas, là. Il veut se sentir vivant, le plus vivant possible, Havoc à ses côtés.

Tout ça n'est plus un rêve, c'est enfin la réalité.

Ils s'essaient avec plaisir à à la répétition des mêmes jeux qu'ils se sont inventé, un peu plus osés à chaque fois.

o

Une routine se met en place entre eux, ce jour-là et celui d'après et à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent grappiller ces heures précieuses en cachette.

L'ennui là-dedans, c'est qu'une fois tous les deux contentés, Fury doit repartir toujours trop tôt, encore, pour ne pas manquer le couvre-feu de son dortoir.

Ça leur laisse assez peu de temps à chaque fois pour apprennent à se connaître ; après les corps à corps, les cœur à cœur, les discussions à bâton rompu, les petits rien échangés... ils le font petit à petit. Par tous petits bouts.

Avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, Jean avait l'impression de connaître Fury. À force de le côtoyer, tous les jours ou presque. Il le connaissait… en surface. Il l'avait vu agir dans des situations d'urgence, aussi. Il l'avait vu dévoiler quelque chose de plus profond. Mais, ce qu'il est vraiment, à côté, en parallèle de tout ça, en-dessous ?  
Sa jeunesse avant de rejoindre l'armée, comment, dans quelles conditions a-t-il grandi ? Que fait-il de sa vie à côté des heures de présence à la caserne ?  
Ça serait relativement facile de se renseigner, de jeter un œil à son dossier, mais ça ne lui apprendrait rien de vraiment utile. Encore des informations superficielles. Ça _pourrait_ peut-être contenir quelque chose d'important, mais présenté de manière tellement biaisée… non, mieux vaut pas.

Ils se découvrent. Ils discutent. Hésitent un peu à parler d'eux-mêmes, par pudeur. Mais peu à peu, ils apprendre à se connaître vraiment. Sur des trucs importants et sur des détails plus triviaux.

Leurs couleurs préférées, l'histoire du bleu ciel derrière les yeux de Havoc pour Cain par exemple, ou l'attachement aux animaux ; certains de leurs plaisirs coupables et leurs quelques unes de leurs petites habitudes...

Ils s'acceptent peu à peu. Pas toujours tout très facilement d'ailleurs.

La quasi rigidité dont fait montre Fury par exemple, ses aspirations dans l'armée, et celles de Havoc aussi. Ce qu'ils sont (mais pas forcément tout de suite les raisons qui font ce qu'ils sont).

Jean emploie très vite le prénom Cain ; c'est plus difficile dans l'autre sens, de laisser tomber les formalités.

« Allez ? On est intimes maintenant, non ?  
-Oui. Mais... et si à la caserne, ensuite, je faisais un lapsus ? ça serait très inconvenant. Et dangereux. ?

_Écoute le petit sergent-major, Jean, mets les grades de côté, y'a des fois il a complètement raison._


	25. 23 un nouvel avis extérieur

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 23

(hors thèmes)  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T

oOo

Pour ce qui est des craintes sur le risque d'être découverts sur leur lieu de travail ? Ils sont restés discrets, finalement.

Dans les premiers temps, c'était dégoulinant de mignonnerie mais seulement en privé. À la caserne, ils s'enferment derrière une quantité telle de précautions qu'il donnent presque l'impression de s'ignorer l'un l'autre exprès, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter.

À tel point que, d'Armstrong qui a placé un pari sur eux ou de Farman qui s'est posé en arbitre parce que Breda soutenait que ça ne se ferait pas, Breda qui en est venu à penser que ça a réellement foiré, finalement, personne ne sait si oui ou non... Et si en fait, c'était dû à une rupture, qu'il soit si brusquement parti ? Il faudrait tirer les choses au clair pour eux aussi.

o

Un soir au bar, parce que c'est plus facile dans une ambiance vraiment décontractée qu'en faisant semblant de rien, comme par hasard lors d'une conversation privée à la caserne ;  
il attend d'être juste assez imbibé pour lui demander tout à trac :

« Hey. Tu es vraiment « avec » Fury ? »

Havoc est le meilleur ami de Breda, depuis l'Académie. Ça, ça ne change pas. Et Breda a passé le stade où il s'offusquerait. Il est juste curieux, maintenant.

Havoc met trop de temps à répondre et ça suffit déjà à donner une réponse en soit. S'il avait dû protester, il l'aurait fait plus vite. Et s'il avait protesté en plus, ça n'aurait rien prouvé, ça aurait pu être encore du déni.

Quitte ou double. Protéger son petit confort personnel, mentir à son meilleur ami et nier ce qui est né et s'épanouit entre l'adorable Fury et lui... ou reconnaître l'importance qu'il prend pour lui et avouer ?

« Ouais. »

Havoc plonge son regard dans son verre, mal à l'aise. Le souvenir d'une conversation partie sur le même sujet et finie en bagarre de bar il n'y a pas si longtemps est encore présent. Il a beau se dire qu'il n'était pas lui-même ce soir-là...

« Ça se voit pas beaucoup, » se contente de remarquer Breda; laconiquement, digérant la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, finalement. Apparemment, la bagarre c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. (Ou alors il lui fera payer, de bonne guerre, une autre fois, pour un tout autre sujet, un qui fâche moins et avec lequel ils pourront _vraiment_ juste plaisanter.)

« Ben, c'est pas comme si on allait crier ça sur tous les toits non plus !  
-Mais vous..?  
-Oui. »

Breda ne pose pas d'autre question ensuite pourtant ça se voit qu'il en meurt d'envie. Le sujet menace de fâcher parce qu'il est tellement important pour Havoc. Ça l'affecte aussi.

Havoc râle donc : « Quoi ?  
-Non, rien.  
-Si. Ça te dérange ? »

Il y a de la bravade là-dedans. Maintenant qu'il a commencé à reconnaître ce qu'il fait, pas question de se laisser marcher dessus quand il est question de Cain ! Pourtant, si vraiment ça dérangeait Heymans, il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à tenir le coup.

« Nan. Mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Comment c'est possible ? »

Havoc soupire rageusement. _Le_ truc auquel il ne peut pas/veut pas répondre.  
« J'en sais rien, écoute. C'est, point.  
-Non, pas comme ça. ?coute, t'as tes raisons, bon. Mais, euh... vous faites quoi, exactement, ensemble ? »

Jean ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ça prenne un tour pareil. Lui qui se serait lancé immédiatement dans les détails les plus graveleux autrefois à propos d'une fille aujourd'hui rougit malgré lui.

« Des trucs. Des tas de trucs. Tu fais quoi, toi, avec une fille ?  
-Bah. Tu dois t'en bien t'en douter, non ?  
-Nan. Tu te contentes pas de juste, hop, la monter. Pis c'est tout.  
-Euh, non.  
-Ben voilà, tout le reste qu'on fait avant à côté ou à la place... »

Et il n'arrive toujours pas à appeler un chat un chat et laisse encore ses explications en suspens. L'imagination fait le reste. Ils se comprennent sans prononcer les mots brusquement devenus tabous.

« Mais jamais...  
-Hum, non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- 'sais pas trop. C'est jamais venu sur le tapis. Je crois que j'ose pas trop. »

Ça donne à réfléchir.

« Peur de basculer définitivement du « côté obscur » si tu t'adonnes à ça ? »

Ou pas, pour Havoc la réponse se fait toute seule :

« Nan. Plutôt peur de m'y prendre comme un manche. Pis je sais pas trop comment en parler. Pour pas le froisser et tout. ?

Breda le regarde longuement, pesant sa réponse. Si, Jean a déjà basculé dans le « côté obscur » :

« T'es vraiment amoureux, en gros.  
-En gros.  
-Ben merde.  
-Comme tu dis.  
-'paraît que ça arrive à des gens très bien.  
-C'est un gens bien, lui.  
-Il a l'air, ouais. »

Breda finit son verre cul-sec et fait re-remplir et son verre et celui de Havoc seulement à moitié vide.

« Je suppose qu'il reste plus qu'à trinquer à ton nouveau bonheur ? »


	26. 24 approfondir, attention : re lime

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 24

**Thèmes **#26, "si seulement tu étais à moi" pour 30_baisers et #12, "éveille-toi en moi" pour 52_saveurs  
**Rating :** PG-15 à R / T+ à M

oOo

Justement, il n'y a pas que Breda a avoir des idées préconçues sur ce que deux hommes sont censés faire au lit.  
De son côté, Cain aussi y réfléchit.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »  
_Assez !_  
Que faire, quand les mots tendres blessent, au lieu de faire plaisir ?  
« Il n'y a que toi, que toi que j'aime, que toi qui comptes. »  
Quand le poids du passé se fait trop lourd, quand la jalousie vous pique du bout de son nez pointu ?

« Prouve-le-moi.  
-Quoi ?  
-Que tu m'aimes. Que toutes ces filles ne signifiaient vraiment rien. Prouve-le-moi, Jean. »  
Les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes, dictés par la colère. Jean en reste interdit.

« Cain chéri, tout ce que tu veux, mais… c'est pas déjà ce que je fais, là ? »  
Là, confortablement vautrés sur le lit, à moitié dévêtus, les mains baladeuses…  
Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble – si vraiment, se dit Cain amèrement, ils le sont - ils ont fait "tout sauf ça". Comme des enfants qui jouent et n'osent pas prendre de risque, comme s'ils avaient peur de s'engager ''plus loin'.

« _Jean_, si tu m'aimes _vraiment_… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Pour de vrai. Comme à un homme.  
-Mais…  
-Je t'en prie. Je veux le faire. »  
Jean ne répond pas, et Cain craint d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir demandé trop. L'idée que Jean puisse refuser le prend aux tripes. Et si sa peur avait été justifiée ? si vraiment, Jean ne le désirait pas comme il le souhaitait ?  
Parce que, si Jean le fait sien, ça sera réciproque. Peu importe qui prend l'initiative, s'ils le font, pour Cain, ils seront vraiment liés l'un à l'autre. Si Jean accepte de l'aimer ainsi, lui aussi lui appartiendra. Tout au fond de lui, sombrement, il se dit que ça sera sa revanche définitive sur toutes ses angoisses, la certitude qu'enfin, il a quelqu'un qui l'aime et veut de lui.

Quand la main de Jean reprend ses caresses là où la surprise l'a arrêtée, et s'aventurant plus loin encore, Cain la couvre de la sienne, encourageant, n'osant plus rien ajouter de vive voix. Jean hésite, semble chercher quoi répondre.  
« Je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
-Ah non. Ne dis pas ça. »  
D'accord, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur soi ; ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu tiens à moi, vraiment, mais de là à se laisser couver et surprotéger…

« Par pitié, Jean ! je ne suis _pas_ une petite chose fragile, tu sais, je ne vais pas me briser entre tes doigts. »  
Là, c'est Jean qui aurait l'air presque blessé. Pourquoi sont-ils incapables de sortir les mots qu'il faut ?  
_Ne fais pas cette tête, mon amour, ou je vais avoir envie de pleurer… et ça n'est vraiment pas le moment._

Lentement, Cain lui effleure la joue, suppliant.  
« Je veux le faire, Jean. Je veux être à toi. Je veux que tu jouisses en moi. »  
Jean fait taire ces mots d'un baiser, comme s'il refusait de les entendre, comme s'ils étaient vraiment trop déplacés.  
Mais enfin répond :  
« Guide-moi. Guide-moi dans cette voie, et je le ferai. »

o

La lumière du couchant fait naître des reflets mouvants sur les draps. Tout baigne dans une quiétude qui s'achemine vers la passion brûlante.

Le grand jour est _vraiment_ arrivé. Littéralement. Cette fois c'est parfaitement concerté, ils savent où ils vont, ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils font.  
Ils ne sont plus exactement en pleine lumière, mais pas question d'attendre encore, de se cacher dans la nuit : ils le veulent maintenant, tout de suite.  
Plus rien ne compte, il sait qu'il était à sa place entre ces draps, entre ces bras, rien ne peut être plus important. Les yeux de Jean, comme le ciel à cette heure, ne sont plus juste bleus, voilés par le désir qui les embrase. Et il lit tout son amour dans son sourire.

Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. Des années de frustration inconsciente à rattraper ; les vêtements sont arrachés avec peut-être un peu trop hâte, mais que leur importent des détails si triviaux ?

Ses mains courent le long du corps de son amant, rendant caresse pour caresse, répondant au désir que les mains de Jean ravivent en lui. Ils se dévorent de baisers.  
Ils découvrent, encore hésitants, où les poser, comment toucher le corps de l'autre pour en faire naître le plaisir. Cain a encore un instant d'hésitation, oh, si bref ! quand Jean fait une avancée plus osée… et s'ouvre à lui avec bonheur. Là, mettant un frein à leur frénésie, ils prennent enfin tout leur temps, toute la délicatesse requise pour cela, pour enfin, ne faire plus qu'un.

Les premiers mouvements sont hésitants, plus douloureux qu'agréables, cherchant encore la position idéale. La réalité est bien différente des fantasmes ; tout ne coule pas de source, il y a des frictions, de la tension musculaire à surmonter, avant de trouver le chemin vers le plaisir.  
Tout se fond peu à peu, tout devient lentement évident. Doucement, Jean amène Cain jusqu'à la lumière et l'y rejoint bientôt.  
Un murmure essoufflé, « Regarde-moi, » leurs yeux ouverts, leurs regards fichés l'un dans l'autre, « Je veux te voir… »  
Juste lui et rien d'autre.

Après l'amour, il reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. la chambre de Havoc, le lit et ses draps, l'obscurité qui commence à tomber sur eux. Sur eux.  
Il a bien rêvé, souvent, de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait et qu'il aimerait. Mais que ça soit un tel bonheur et pour de vrai, il n'y croyait pas réellement.  
Et ça lui semble la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Il se sent épuisé, et comblé comme jamais à la fois. Un instant parfait qu'il voudrait durer pour l'éternité. Ou s'il faut bien passer à autre chose ensuite, au moins très longtemps.  
Jean est allongé tout contre lui. avec toutes les précautions du monde, il dégage un bras de sous son amant, pour lui caresser la joue, débordant de tendresse. Les mots les plus difficiles à prononcer sortent d'eux-mêmes :  
« Je t'aime... »

Ce que Jean murmure en retour, il ne l'entend même pas, trop occupé à se blottir encore plus près de lui, à enfouir le visage au creux de son épaule et respirer son odeur, écouter les battements de son cœur.

Il sait qu'il a trouvé sa place, sa réalité, et qu'il veut que rien ne vienne l'en déloger. Il se complait dans cette satisfaction délicieuse, entre les bras de Jean.  
Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il se laisse glisser dans un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil que rien ne pourra venir troubler, fort de la certitude de se réveiller aux côtés de celui qu'il aime pour un jour nouveau.

* * *


	27. 25 jardin secret

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 25

**Thèmes** #25, « obstacle » et #08, « jardin secret » pour  30 baisers ; aussi publié sur  31 jours pour « faire le mur » (8 août 06, he ben oui je suis lente pour remettre cette histoire en ordre, et ça va encore durer une couple de mois) – et puis pas mal de rajout sans thème ensuite.  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T

oOo

C'est à chaque fois la même routine, dès que la chance le leur permet, à la nuit tombée Fury s'échappe de son dortoir pour rejoindre Havoc. L'inverse serait bien trop périlleux, et tout leur interdit de le faire au grand jour.  
Patiemment, il attend l'heure du couvre-feu.

Quand tout dort – ou fait semblant - dans le bâtiment, il sort à pas de loup. Pieds nus, ses souliers attachés ensemble par les lacets, autour du cou ; les claquements de talon dans la nuit résonnent beaucoup trop fort à son goût.

Les couloirs sont heureusement déserts – il s'est fait une belle frayeur, il y a quelque temps, quand il a cru se faire surprendre, par un autre soldat qui empruntait le même chemin que lui, avec un peu moins de discrétion.  
Des fois, il se demande si les architectes de ce dortoir n'ont pas fait exprès de ménager ce passage.  
Il traverse la courette lentement au début, puis, arrivant à une dizaine de pas du mur du fond, il se met à courir pour se donner un peu d'élan.

À chaque fois qu'il escalade ce mur, il regrette d'être aussi petit. Enfin, c'est exactement comme à l'entraînement ; il se hisse en haut en un rien de temps. là, il s'arrête juste le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne non plus de l'autre côté, puis se laisser glisser dans la rue et se remet aussitôt en marche.  
Il ne s'arrête pour remettre ses souliers qu'une fois le coin de la rue tourné.

Ensuite, il court tranquillement vers chez Havoc. Ce mur franchi, plus rien ne se met entre eux deux.  
Même s'il ne peut pas passer par la porte de devant et doit se glisser furtivement dans le jardin, sans se faire repérer des voisins, ça n'est pas grave. Parce que Jean l'attend là, derrière ce dernier mur.  
_mon cambrioleur préféré_ : c'est une petite blague entre eux ; si une nuit, quelqu'un d'autre entrait par effraction chez Havoc, il aurait une drôle de surprise !

S'il peut venir, son amant est toujours là pour l'accueillir. Dès que Cain pénètre son jardin, les bras de Jean se referment sur lui. Un baiser récompense la réussite du ? parcours du combattant ?.  
Là, ils sont chez eux, personne ne peut les voir et enfin, ils sont libres de faire absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent.  
Pas de voisins pour les espionner dans ce coin d'ombre, pas de langue sale qui pourra les calomnier, pas de risque de se voir surpris et dénoncés à leurs supérieurs : juste eux deux, et un nid d'amour où s'abriter.

o

Et parfois aussi, de temps en temps, cette routine ils trouvent à la briser et à l'agrémenter d'un peu de nouveauté.  
Une fois mémorable, ils se sont retrouvés dans un coin de la caserne même – plus jamais : vraiment trop dangereux. Trop d'adrénaline tue l'intérêt, la peur d'être découverts plombe plus qu'elle ne pimente. Bon, c'était à tenter, pour être certain.

Une autre fois, ils s'offrent le luxe de passer toute la nuit ensemble, pas juste quelque heures grapillées.

o

Il y a deux manières pour un soldat de se réveiller avec quelqu'un autre que lui-même dans son lit.  
On peut accueillir le matin tous deux flambant nus, avec deux uniformes éparpillés à terre depuis la porte jusqu'au lit, à l'exception peut-être des chaussettes qu'on ne sera pas embarrassés à enlever, voulant juste se retrouver à poil et sur le lit le plus vite possible. Et on se réveille entortillés dans des draps portant de curieuses taches, avec une mémoire vague, une douleur ici ou là, une paire de lunettes entre deux oreillers qui a glissé pendant la nuit.  
Ça fait un réveil assez tendu, une conversation difficile quand on se retrouve face à face la première fois.

Ou bien, on peut se réveiller lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une paire de lunettes posée sur la tablette, les uniformes bien pliés prêts pour la journée suivante. Bien au chaud sous les draps, en pyjamas confortables.  
Et ça fait toujours plaisir, matin après matin, depuis la première fois, d'échanger des mots tendres au réveil.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Havoc et Fury n'étaient encore familiers avec aucun de ces deux types de matin : ils n'en ont encore vécu aucun d'embarrassant et ils découvrent pour la première fois le calme :

C'est agréable, de pouvoir lézarder au lit, sans obligation de se lever tôt, de se réveiller à son rythme. C'est agréable, de pouvoir passer la nuit entière auprès d'un corps aimé, de se blottir contre lui pour s'endormir et se réveiller à ses côtés, bercé par les battements de son cœur.  
C'est agréable, de ne pas être obligé de regagner son dortoir sitôt son plaisir pris, ou de devoir s'extirper d'un sommeil bienheureux aux petites heures pour retraverser la ville grise et silencieuse et froide, avant l'appel du matin.  
C'est agréable, et vraiment inhabituel pour eux. Le lendemain, leur premier jour de repos commun depuis bien longtemps, la première fois qu'ils s'accordent ce plaisir…

Peu après l'aube, Cain se réveille en sursaut, paniqué. Il a dormi trop longtemps, l'appel au dortoir, s'il le manque, si on découvre où il avait passé la nuit, si leur relation se retrouve exposée à tout le monde, si…  
« Il est quelle heure ? je suis en retard ! l'adjudant… »  
Jean remue un peu, grogne, à demi réveillé. Il roule sur le côté et cloue Cain au matelas.  
« Repos, soldat. »  
Rep-… ah, oui. Congé. Aucune obligation. Libre.  
Cain soupire et se rallonge, tremblant nerveusement de la frayeur qu'il venait de se faire. Le coeur encore battant, il laisse Jean le serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte achève de le rassurer (et de le faire se sentir bien bête d'avoir ainsi paniqué, mais ça, mieux vaut ne plus y penser…).

« Rendors-toi, marmonne Jean, tout contre son cou.  
-Pardon, » souffle Cain par réflexe.

Jean grommelle encore quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis plus rien. Lui doit déjà s'être rendormi, si tant est qu'il se soit vraiment réveillé. Comme si de rien n'était. Parce que vraiment, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, de rien, tout va au mieux.

Cain soupire de nouveau, après sa propre bêtise. Comment a-t-il pu oublier leur jour de congé ? Il doit vraiment être stressé. Une grasse matinée aurait dû lui faire du bien… profiter de la tiédeur et du confort du lit, du calme rassurant de Jean qui dort comme une souche, indifférent au monde extérieur, l'image même de la quiétude.

Il est encore temps de se laisser aller et de rendormir, oui…

...ou il aurait été temps si Jean ne s'était pas mis à tousser.

D'une toux très, très laide et effrayante, pour Cain.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est rien, affirma Jean. Ça m'arrive tous les matins et je vais très bien. »

Il apprendra plus tard : oui, ça arrive chez les gros fumeurs. Et oui, Havoc se porte toujours comme un charme. Pas à s'inquiéter. Il peut trouver ça passablement Beûrk. Mais c'est comme ça, 'faut juste vivre avec. Ça fait partie des défauts qu'il faut accepter.

Et puis bon, pour ce matin-ci, puisqu'ils ne se rendormiront plus maintenant… ils ont finalement une matinée entière devant eux pour que Jean prouve à quel point il est endurant !


	28. 26 nouvelles questions

Et c'est parti pour viser les 30 chapitres ! ...quant à finir avant l'été ou après septembre, c'est une autre question...

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 26

**Thème : ** « Tu fermes ton esprit à leurs délicates questions. Que savent ces gens de l'amour ? » pour  52 saveurs (en partie - après réflexion j'ai dû remixer mon premier jet pour l'inclure dans cette continuité)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

oOo

De jours en nuits, de matinées en après-midi, en prenant son temps ou rapidement, ils prennent leurs habitudes – ou plus exactement, Fury a pris ses habitudes chez Havoc..  
La brosse à dents dans la salle de bain, les sous-vêtements de rechange dans un tiroir... petit à petit, ils s'installent ensemble, aussi bien matériellement que dans le cœur l'un de l'autre.

Jean avait l'impression de connaître Fury. À force de le côtoyer, tous les jours ou presque. Il le connaît en fait… en surface. Il l'a vu agir dans des situations d'urgence, aussi. Il l'a vu dévoiler quelque chose de plus profond. Mais, ce qu'il est vraiment, à côté, en parallèle de tout ça, en-dessous ?  
Sa jeunesse avant de rejoindre l'armée, comment, dans quelles conditions a-t-il grandi ? Que fait-il de sa vie à côté des heures de présence à la caserne ?  
Ça serait relativement facile de se renseigner, de jeter un œil à son dossier, mais ça ne lui apprendrait rien de vraiment utile. Encore des informations superficielles. Ça pourrait peut-être contenir quelque chose d'important, mais présenté de manière tellement biaisée… non, mieux vaut pas.

_En fait_, pense-t-il en le voyant froncer les sourcils sur la dernière lettre de ses parents ou lever les yeux au ciel en leur répondant au téléphone (parce que c'est arrivé qu'il le fasse en sa présence, oui, pendant des heures de pause à la caserne),  
_je ne sais presque rien de toi... et je ne t'ai rien dit non plus. De... personnel. Physiquement, on est aussi intimes que possible. Mais nos petits secrets ? On a commencé à les partager. Mais,_ tous _?_

Il doit bien admettre que non. Il reste encore des zones inexplorées.

C'est à ces moments-là qu'il pense le plus à lui, curieusement. Ou en tout cas, il pense à lui différemment de d'habitude. Quand il est loin de lui, il pense à lui à la troisième personne. Quand ils font l'amour, les moments où il est encore capable de pensées cohérentes, aussi. Quand il est près de lui, mais ne peut pas lui accorder son attention... là, mentalement, il s'adresse directement à lui.

Il s'interroge sur lui. Il échafaude des hypothèses.  
_À quoi ressemblait ta vie avant moi ? À quoi ressemble ta vie quand tu n'es pas dans mes bras ?  
Ta famille...  
J'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre de toi !_

Il y a des fois où Havoc trouve que Cain le déserte en passant trop de temps à penser à eux, à leur écrire ou à leur parler au téléphone. Avec sa mère surtout, qui dernièrement s'inquiète de savoir son fils toujours célibataire, à ce qu'il dit.

Oh, Fury n'a pas menti en lui disant « Non, personne », c'est juste qu'à sa question « Vois-tu une fille en ce moment ? En as-tu seulement une en vue ? » il a répondu sincèrement que non, pas du tout, et sûrement pas de sitôt. Jean ne l'a jamais rencontrée et sait peu de choses sur elle, mais il parie que ça ne lui plaira pas, à Maman Fury, une telle réponse.

Surtout que quand Cain passe du temps, trop de temps à son goût au téléphone avec sa mère ou à soliloquer au-dessus d'une de ses lettres, au bout d'un moment lui aussi sature, il prend une voix monocorde, il essaie visiblement de s'en débarrasser sans oser le dire clairement.

Havoc grince des dents.

_J'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, pense-t-il. Quand tu m'oublies complètement, et qu'en plus tu deviens froid avec les gens que tu aimes et qui sont censés t'aimer : et moi dans tout ça, où est ma place ?_

Cain se comporte là comme un fifils à sa maman qui n'arrive pas à s'en libérer, et ça met Jean en rogne.  
Ça n'a plus rien de mignon !

S'il veut être tout à fait honnête, il doit reconnaître que lui aussi a tendance à traiter son p'tit Fury avec un peu trop de délicatesse, et qu'il ferait mieux de se comporter un peu moins en protecteur et un peu plus d'égal à égal.

« Au fait.  
-Oui ?  
-Elle était déjà comme ça quand t'étais petit ?  
-Comment ça « comment » ?  
-Mère poule ? »

Cain manque de protester : _mais elle n'est pas une mère-poule !_ avant de reconnaître que si, par moments, elle l'est. Assez souvent, même. Et puis, il commence à raconter... un portrait général, une anecdote, puis deux, que Havoc peut commenter, et comparer à sa propre famille.

À partir de là, même si Jean reste plus pudique là-dessus, ils commencent à partager aussi dans les deux sens, à plus seulement écouter mais parler plus de lui également.

Et à force d'en parler, quand une nouvelle lettre arrivera quelques mois plus tard, cette fois, il sera capable de mettre des anecdotes et des traits particuliers de personnalités sur chaque nom, parfois même des visages quand il aura vu des photos.


	29. 27 les bruits qui courent

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 27

**Thème **#03, "scandale" pour  30 baisers et pas mal d'ajout avant  
**Rating : **PG-13 / T

oOo

Ils finissent par se connaître l'un l'autre par cœur, connaître même « les beaux-parents », former une famille...

Au point que c'est Jean qui fait spontanément cette proposition, et sans vraiment plaisanter :

« On pourrait vivre ensemble. »

C'est quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour Jean d'avoir quelqu'un qui veut de lui, il voudrait rester avec Cain jour et nuit. C'est chouette de partager le même bureau, les mêmes missions, estime-t-il.  
Il aime pouvoir le regarder et savoir que son sourire est pour lui. Sans aller jusqu'à passer leur vie l'un sur l'autre, sans voler chaque moment possible pour faire des cochoncetés, il aime pouvoir, en passant, le serrer dans ses bras : Fury fait juste la bonne taille pour un câlin comme ça. Jean n'a jamais été très démonstratif avant ça, mais heh, avec lui il vient de découvrir qu'il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas résister ! et puis quand on nage dans le bonheur, on veut en profiter. Et ça marche dans les deux sens !

Mais quand même, trop d'un coup... Cain prend peur.

« Non. »

Vivre vraiment en couple, tout de suite, absolument, quelque chose lui dit que ça n'est pas une si bonne idée.

C'est ce qu'affirme Farman, en tout cas, qu'à trop vouloir tout de suite ils risquent de s'étouffer l'un l'autre. Entendre ça met Havoc en colère : Merde alors, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si c'est pour leur dire d'arrêter..!  
« On pensait pas... bon, _je_ pensais pas, je sais pas pour l'autre cinglé aux étincelles, mais moi à l'époque je pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment, marmonne Breda. Mais bon, j'ai vu ce que ça a donné, hein.  
-On ne parle pas de tout arrêter, justifie Farman, juste de pas vous précipiter. »  
Vexé, Havoc l'accuse d'être juste jaloux et de ne pas savoir de quoi il parle.  
Tout de même, ses paroles sèment le doute dans leurs deux cœurs.

De fait, pour Cain, passer sa vie à faire le mur pour rejoindre Havoc ça n'est pas une vie possible, sur le long terme.

L'inverse est impossible, bien trop risqué ; on peut découcher du dortoir mais difficilement y introduire quelqu'un d'autre en cachette – enfin, avec beaucoup de précautions, on _peut_, mais ça pose beaucoup de problèmes pour pas grand' chose de satisfaisant au final.  
Ça aussi ils l'ont tenté une fois et Fury refuse catégoriquement de recommencer. Il préfère encore la solution de la fuite. Mais c'est usant.  
Pour les règles à respecter d'abord, le manque de sommeil ensuite. L'exercice physique passe encore ; grimper, courir, faire l'aller-retour, ajouter l'acte sexuel, il s'y habitue. Même si ça fatigue toujours.

Au moins, le voilà motivé pour chercher une autre solution.

o

Au lieu de cela cependant... Leurs projets se trouvent pris de vitesse.

C'était facile, avec des collègues accommodants (certains même un peu trop parfois), de vivre en ignorant le monde. Ils ont vécu leur bonheur à deux en essayant quand même de ne pas l'étaler devant les autres,

parce qu'ils n'osaient pas y croire au début  
et puis que ça leur a fait un peu peur, d'être tellement heureux ensemble  
et puis le bon sens leur a rappelé que, même s'ils essaient de faire semblant de ne pas le savoir, il y a des règles à ne pas enfreindre

...et voilà que leur petite bulle de bonheur éclate brusquement.

o

C'est quelque chose de terrible, les bruits de couloir. On raconte, vous savez quoi, on raconte que deux soldats ont été vus en train de s'embrasser en douce derrière une porte qu'ils croyaient fermées. Oui, oui, Stoker du département des affaires internes est formel, il les a vus.

Les bruits courent, rapportés par les soldats avides de détails croustillants, ravis de tirer dans les pattes de concurrents éventuels dans la course à la promotion. Ceux-là, pris sur le fait, peuvent dire adieu à leur carrière.

Les bruits courent, portés par les soldats contents de pouvoir écraser ceux qui sortent du moule, du haut de leur normalité. Dans l'armée, 'faut être un homme, un vrai, y'a pas d'place pour les lavettes.  
Les bruits courent, jusqu'aux oreilles des supérieurs, qui s'en offusquent.

On raconte que ces deux-là vont passer en cour martiale.  
Oui, oui, pour un simple baiser à la sauvette dans un couloir sombre. Ah bien sûr, si on avait la preuve formelle qu'ils ont fait plus, ça serait parfait, mais déjà même ça, ça suffit à les accabler.  
La rumeur se répand ; bientôt ceux-là seront virés de l'armée, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
Les soldats colportent tout ça à mi-voix, l'air de ne pas y toucher, mais avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

Dans le bureau du Colonel Mustang, depuis que ce bruit est passé par là, deux soldats se sont fait étrangement silencieux et refusent obstinément de regarder les autres dans les yeux, ils refusent même de poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre.  
Depuis que cette rumeur est tombée sur un coin du bureau, éclaboussant de scandale tout le monde présent, ces deux-là s'évitent honteusement.

Ils redoutent plus que tout le moment où un collègue leur demandera ce qu'ils pensent de cette affaire. Parce que prendre la défense de ces deux malheureux, ça sera sans doute s'accuser eux-mêmes, et les dénigrer pour tenter de donner le change, ça serait la pire des hypocrisies.

Quand le hasard des événements les force à se faire face, un murmure désespéré passe de l'un à l'autre :  
« Je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux…  
-Non. On fait attention. Ça ne nous arrivera pas. Eux ont fait une connerie…  
-Tu ne vas pas dire qu'ils ont ce qu'ils méritent !  
-Non ! Non, bien sûr… »

Après un silence douloureux, il reprend :  
« Même si on croit être prudents… on risque de se relâcher, un jour, de se croire au-dessus de tout. De faire une erreur quelque part.  
-…de nous faire espionner ?  
-C'est ça, moque-toi ! Oui, ça peut arriver. »

Un nouveau silence, encore plus pesants s'installe.  
« La seule solution pour ne plus courir aucun risque, lance-t-il enfin d'un ton amer, c'est de ne plus être ensemble. »

Mais ça, ils refusent. Ils ne supporteraient pas. Ils ne peuvent céder au chantage, à la menace de ce scandale qui aurait pu les toucher eux, à la peur. Ils ont trop besoin l'un de l'autre.

Combien de temps ils supporteront cette vie-là sans craquer, sans commettre d'impair… tant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils voudraient se croire assez forts pour endurer ces secrets toute une vie et encore plus loin. Mais malgré eux, dans des moments pareils, ils doutent.


	30. 28 apprendre à vivre seul pour un temps

Enfin ! j'ai assez progressé pour en voir exactement le bout et je peux maintenant vous annoncer que ma fic fera 33 chapitres (sauf imprévu de dernière minute ?). Plus que cinq à poster après celui-ci, donc... ça sera sans doute fini en septembre, au pire octobre. Dire que ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je la publie ici !

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 28

**Thème : **"l'amertume n'a aucune chance face à ces deux-là" (52 saveurs, liste #2 - mais évitons de trop répéter que je me suis losée sur mon double rythme de publication, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore publiée là-bas...)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

oOo

Fury a décidé qu'il est temps pour lui de quitter le dortoir et surtout, de commencer à vivre seul. Pour faire le point sur sa vie et régler les « on verra » et les « plus tard ».

« Viens avec moi, » essaie de répéter Jean, malgré l'ombre du scandale qui pèse encore sur eux.  
_Non, non._  
Ça l'effraie quand même encore. Ça reste trop d'un coup. Quelque chose s'obstine à lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas, il ne le mérite pas. Il vaudrait mieux vivre un peu tout seul d'abord, savoir ce qu'il vaut, ce qu'il veut, se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, qu'il est capable et digne de Havoc.  
Mais ça n'est pas très logique, tout ça. Ça n'est peut-être qu'un prétexte, mais ça fait partie de ce qui le bloque.

Le problème, c'est que son attitude indépendantiste n'est pas exactement dans ses moyens actuels. Il pourrait le faire, mais ça serait vraiment juste. Le dortoir de la caserne reste la solution la plus sage, à ce stade. Une promotion tomberait à point nommé, quand même, pour améliorer sa situation mais de ce côté-là, mieux vaut ne pas y compter pour l'instant.

Havoc propose encore, et devant témoins cette fois, de venir squatter chez lui « jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit idéal où crécher ». Le reste de l'équipe fait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il cache derrière ce qui passe ainsi pour une idée honnête et bonne.

Mais il faut encore qu'il refuse, arguant qu'il doit être capable se débrouiller seul.

Il a toujours des choses à se prouver à lui-même... être digne de Havoc, et prendre ses décisions pour l'avenir lui-même, déjà.

oo

Alors c'est fait. Fury vit seul dans un tout petit appartement rien qu'à lui. Ça n'est pas toujours évident, mais il se débrouille. Dans la journée au moins ; la nuit, c'est autre chose. Entre les fois où il peut aller voir Havoc – délicieuses, comme toujours, mais épuisantes – et celles où c'est impossible et il lui manque.

Il pensait trouver la liberté en déménageant, mais en fait, réalise Cain, il trouve ça horrible d'être seul. Il devrait être content d'être au calme dans son petit chez-lui après une journée de travail. Mais non, dîner seul et dormir seul, c'est trop triste. Son appartement a beau être tout petit, il le trouve terriblement vide et s'y sent perdu. S'il y étouffe, ça n'est pas qu'il y est à l'étroit, c'est que le silence prend toute la place.  
L'agitation, la vie du dortoir, finalement, lui manque. Et les bras de Havoc autour de lui plus encore. Il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu'il n'aille se réfugier chez lui. C'est là qu'est sa vraie place, dirait-on.  
Il semble qu'elle lui soit déjà toute faite, et pourtant il a l'impression qu'il lui reste à conquérir le droit de s'y installer. Pas auprès de Jean qui l'accueillera à bras ouverts chaque fois qu'il voudra s'y blottir, au moins pour un temps, mais auprès de sa propre conscience si ça doit être pour de bon.

o

Continuer à se voir la nuit en cachette, c'est toujours dur. Essayer de se voir malgré tout toutes les nuits, c'est juste impossible. Or Cain n'est bientôt plus capable de dormir seul maintenant, après avoir connu les nuits avec Havoc, la solitude de sa chambre lui pèse terriblement, l'anonymat du voisinage, pire encore que celui de l'époque du dortoir malgré ses efforts, le fait se sentir encore plus seul... et pourtant, ça devient très rapidement usant. Ça ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment ainsi.

Une fois de plus, se dit Cain, il faudrait que quelqu'un intervienne pour lui rappeler qu'il y a une lacune dans le règlement – ah, vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? – et que rien ne s'y oppose, que le Sous-lieut' est un bon gars et que sa proposition est honnête, alors à moins que ce départ de l'équipe ne soit dû à des tensions personnelles, vraiment, pourquoi pas ?

Ou bien, ou bien... il peut, comme il en a pris la résolution en quittant la vie bien rangée des dortoirs de la caserne pour se prendre en main, décider de lui-même qu'il a le droit de le faire, sans que quelqu'un lui en donne l'autorisation. La prise d'initiatives, c'est bien aussi !

Il ne laissera pas tout ça lui pourrir la vie. Leur lot d'horreurs, ils l'ont eu l'an passé sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang. Maintenant qu'ils sont heureux ensemble... il entend bien qu'ils le restent !  
Les coups durs, gros ou petits, il fera front contre. Après tout, Havoc avait surnommé Fury « champion d'optimisme » il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et lui aussi est doué pour ne pas se laisser prendre la tête.

Ténacité, courage, bonne humeur, amour : avec ça, ils iront loin. Et ils sont déjà bien partis pour.


	31. 29 vivre ensemble

Dernière update avant de partir en vacances - la suite sera pour fin août ou début septembre. Un bon été à vous, en espérant vous retrouver à la rentrée !

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 29

**Thèmes : **"tout acte d'amour est une séparation" (52 saveurs, liste #1)/"débordement" (30 baisers)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

oOo

C'est bien beau d'affirmer vouloir être lui-même et se différencier du reste de l'équipe pour se rapprocher de Jean, par amour, mais quelque part, il trouve encore que c'est trahir ses premiers amis et ses premiers idéaux.

Personne ne lui reproche rien mais une petite voix dans sa tête le serine :

_Tu as quand même abandonné le Colonel Mustang. Lui qui était tout pour toi ! lui qui t'a, en fait, permis de rencontrer cet homme. _  
Il faut bien admettre, ça n'est plus pareil maintenant, se défend-il.  
Oui, il serait temps d'envisager de faire carrière pour soi-même, sans rester à jamais dans son ombre.

_À quoi pensais-tu en t'engageant ? Pas à la course aux promotions sans doute.  
Tu ne rêvais pas encore d'un leader charismatique, avant de croiser la route de celui-là.  
Ça ne serait pas mal de renouer avec ses vieux projets, plus sages. Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à poursuivre une carrière ambitieuse. _  
Mais se bâtir de nouveaux idéaux maintenant, d'un autre genre de folie que de se dévouer à « un dangereux élément » pour l'armée, rentrer dans le rang... ça convient déjà plus.

_Non, ça ne pose plus de problème de conscience désormais d'avoir trahi ton premier idéal, ton... osons le mot, premier amour, pour un autre ?_  
Si. Un peu. Mais ainsi va la vie : suivre Mustang c'est bien, mais ils ne peuvent, l'un et l'autre, rester éternellement dans son ombre, surtout maintenant que la donne a changé, qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait... Il faut continuer à bouger avec son temps.

_Quant à se dévouer à un homme ordinaire, vouloir une vie bien rangée, mais prendre peut-être par cela même le risque d'être un jour catalogué soi-même « élément indésirable » et de s'exclure alors à tout jamais du circuit des promotions ?_

Ça, on verra bien...

Alors seulement, maintenant qu'il est libre de ce poids-là, Cain envisage d'accepter l'offre de Jean – mais pas pour tout de suite-immédiatement pour autant.

oo

Ça avait commencé comme un jour ordinaire. Ça aurait dû être un jour ordinaire. Et puis à la question rituelle, au moment de se retrouver seul à seul, plus une plaisanterie qu'autre chose d'habitude : « Quoi de neuf pendant les deux heures où ne s'est pas vu ? » tout a basculé :

« Je vais demander mon transfert. »  
La nouvelle cueille Havoc comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

« Comment ça ?  
-Je vais quitter cette unité.  
-Cain, tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
-Si, bien sûr que si. »

La gorge brusquement nouée, il ne trouve plus ses mots.

« Mais… pour aller où ? tu ne peux pas partir !  
-Si, justement. Je compte rejoindre les Communications pour de bon.  
-Cain, tu ne peux p… »

Ils vont se retrouver séparés, hurle-t-il intérieurement, sans pouvoir le prononcer.  
_Tu ne peux_ pas _vouloir ça, tu ne peux_ pas _vouloir me quitter ! Cain ?  
Tu n'as jamais voulu, en fait, bâtir quelque chose avec moi ?_

« Il le faut.  
-Cain, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes… je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu veux que ça s'arrête. »

Dans sa tête, défilent ces dizaines de filles qui l'ont quitté pour son Colonel. A quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien ressembler, le responsable de la section Comm', pour que _son_ Cain veuille le quitter pour lui ?

« Jean… »

Deux yeux brun chocolat se plantent dans les siens, sincères, une main douce lui caresse la joue.

« C'est _parce que_ je veux rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible que je dois le faire. »

Fury se serre contre Havoc, cache son visage au creux de son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Mais, chaque fois que je te rejoins, j'ai l'impression de trahir l'armée, et c'est pire que si je me trahissais moi-même. Je n'en peux plus, ça me dépasse complètement. »

Ces mots qui tombent laissent un silence lourd derrière eux.

« Si on continue comme ça, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? si on se fait prendre, on nous séparera de force, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.  
-Alors tu t'enfuis avant ? ton boulot avant moi ? »

Son ton est beaucoup plus amer qu'il ne voudrait. Ça lui échappe.  
Mais Cain ouvre des yeux effarés, réalisant la méprise :

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Jean… je partirai de temps en temps en mission dans le reste du pays, mais la plupart du temps, je resterai basé à Central. On ne sera pas plus souvent séparés qu'on ne l'est maintenant, promis. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des assignations, tu sais. Il est déjà arrivé qu'on ait beau être basés ici, on nous envoie l'un ou l'autre à Perpète-les-Oies sans qu'on puisse protester… ça ne sera pas différent. Jean ? »

Havoc, presque soulagé, le serre très, très fort, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne lui échappera pas.

« Et le reste du temps, tu restes avec moi ? Promis ?  
-Promis. C'est avec toi que je veux rester, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il voudrait lui demander, encore et encore, de lui répéter ça, qu'ils restent ensemble, qu'il ne part pas. Un baiser coupe court à son tourment, confirmant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« Alors, dis ?  
-Oui ?  
-Si tu veux encore…  
-Oui ?  
-Je suis d'accord pour qu'on essaie.  
-De ?  
-Vivre ensemble.  
-Oui. Tu crois.. ?  
-Bien sûr ! Dès que tu veux ! Tout de suite, même. »

Il rit de son empressement.

« Je voudrais bien. Mais quand j'aurai quitté l'équipe. Pas tout de suite. Mais bientôt ! »

Il lui faut affermir cette promesse ; même sans pouvoir mettre une date précise dessus – ça ne dépend pas seulement de lui.

« Bientôt.  
-Promis.  
-Et ensuite, on ne se quitte plus ?  
-J'espère bien que non, tiens ! »


	32. 30 lune de miel ou presque

Eeeet... pendant les vacances, j'ai réussi à boucler les trois derniers chapitres de cette histoire ! elle est virtuellement finie ! depuis le temps que je rame dessus, enfin !! D'ici l'automne, elle sera complète. C'est-y pas beau ça ?

* * *

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 30

**Thèmes : **une refonte de « tu fermes ton esprit... » - des morceaux coupés la dernière fois ;  
contient également 100 mots écrits pour un Arbre à Drabbles (_"Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'importance » - « … fait mal. _")  
...et pas mal d'ajouts.  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

oOo

Commence la lune de miel. Cette période où tout va bien, où c'est merveilleux de s'aimer. Où l'on s'apprend l'un l'autre, où l'on s'explore à fond. Où enfin, n'ayant plus à se cacher des autres, ils profitent vraiment.  
Ça pimentait les choses au début, mais depuis qu'ils ont pris conscience du danger, ils préfèrent plus de sécurité que continuer à jouer avec le feu.

Et puis il y a le relâchement après le conflit, aussi, la paix retrouvée que l'on savoure. Ils nagent dans le bonheur.  
Le danger semble loin, maintenant.

Ils continuent à se découvrir. Ils discutent. Ils n'hésitent plus à parler d'eux-mêmes, leur première pudeur oubliée. Peu à peu, toutes les dernières barrières cèdent.

Ils partagent tout. Ou presque. Ils apprennent à vivre ensemble, hors de leurs horaires de travail : ne plus se voir autant qu'avant, partager non plus des moments de manque quand ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre et séparés par les regards des autres, ou des moments d'urgence les fois où ils réussissent à se rencontrer hors de la caserne… mais découvrir vraiment ce qu'est l'intimité de la vie à deux.  
Ce ne sont plus juste des parenthèses, des instants volés dans leur vie mais de vrais, longs moments qui en font partie intégrante.  
D'un côté le travail, de l'autre le bonheur. Ça simplifie les choses. (Au début en tout cas.)

Quant à la vie réelle qui défile à côté, elle contient son lot de déconvenues plus ou moins importantes.  
Au travail pour Fury déjà, avec sa nouvelle affectation, il faut repartir pour ainsi dire de zéro, tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter les comparaisons entre sa précédente et cette nouvelle équipe, sans Jean ni « les autres », des gens dont il n'a pas encore l'habitude, pas des amis ; de nouvelles relations à se faire, un nouveau mode de fonctionnement dans lequel s'intégrer.

Au début, il a essayé de continuer à voir ses anciens collègues presque aussi souvent qu'avant. Les croiser pendant une pause, les rencontrer au bar de temps en temps, espérer retravailler avec eux...  
Et puis peu à peu, il a accepté la distance grandissante qui se creusait entre eux. Plus le temps, trop difficile. Il y a des moments où il faut savoir quand dire stop et cesser de s'accrocher…

Et voilà. Pour leur amour, Cain a déjà renoncé à côtoyer au jour le jour leurs collègues proches, a changé de cadre et s'est laissé distancer.  
Alors que c'est lui le plus attaché à la cohésion de leur équipe, à l'amitié entre collègues – ce dont certains rient, parce qu'il y a une différence entre camaraderie et sensiblerie, et puis même dans la même unité on est en compétition question promotions et tout ça… vaille que vaille, il suit sa propre route, désormais.  
Jean préfèrerait éviter d'avoir à choisir lui aussi entre sa vie de couple et son travail, ses amis. Quelle que soit la décision à prendre, il aurait des regrets.

Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, une grande partie de l'organisation de leur vie a fini par changer. C'est la vie après tout, rien ne reste figé bien longtemps. Mustang est revenu, rentré dans le rang. Hawkeye est toujours là. Farman est retourné s'enterrer à l'Administration. Breda et Havoc, eux aussi, ont leur propre vie à mener, leur carrière à suivre.  
Certaines choses ne changent pas.

…Et d'autres gagneraient à changer. Il y a des découvertes dont Cain se serait bien passé :  
Comme quoi, des fois où le bon-vouloir ne suffit plus, où l'amour trouve ses limites.

Ensemble, à la maison, quand ils s'aperçoivent finalement que ça n'est pas si facile de se supporter au quotidien  
Il faut maintenant se répartir des rôles, plus seulement apprendre ce qu'aime ou n'aime pas l'autre, mais savoir qui fait quoi exactement.

Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir tant d'importance, et pourtant quelque chose d'aussi bête qu'un tour de vaisselle et un plat brûlé, oh, et des chaussettes pas rangées, leur a causé leur première dispute. Une vilaine dispute avec des "Mais c'est pas possible" et des "T'es pas vivable !", de la colère pour de bon, de l'exaspération, du découragement profond.

La vie quotidienne à deux n'est pas que mots tendres, galipettes enfiévrées et nuages roses : il y a aussi les incompatibilités d'humeur ou de vie à gérer, les concessions à faire. Et découvrir que rien n'est parfait, même l'amour, fait mal.

Non, tout n'est pas rose. Le temps d'adaptation peut être vraiment difficile.

Mais ils tiennent et tiendront bon.

« Ça ne sera jamais parfait. Je devrais bien le savoir. J'aurais bien voulu, mais c'est pas possible. »  
Des regrets sur ses relations passées, Jean en a des tas. Mais ? Faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a. Et aller de l'avant.  
Les rêves impossibles qui vous pourrissent la vie en y comparant comment est la réalité, c'est quelque chose dont il veut faire abstraction désormais :  
« Et, crois-moi, ce qu'on a là, même imparfait, ça me va. Vraiment. »

Ça n'est pas de la résignation, juste du réalisme. De son propre point de vue, il serait même plutôt optimiste sur l'avenir. Oui, même en englobant les aspects pas drôles.

« Faisons de notre mieux pour arrondir les angles  
pour nous entendre  
pour construire quelque chose ensemble...  
Aller loin.  
Tu verras, ça marchera. Je peux pas dire que ça sera toujours facile. Mais on peut le faire. J'y crois.  
Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »


	33. 31 des histoires de cul

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 31

**Thème : **« inversion des rôles » pour un mème à kink avec persos secrets (demandé par Shinrin Namida) ; c'est tombé sur Havoc, et parmi tous les couples que je peux imaginer avec lui, Havoc/Fury est le seul où je les imagine tenir des rôles pré-définis - et les rôles pré-définis c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas franchement, d'habitude. Donc voilà, ça tombait plutôt bien pour explorer cet aspect-là de leur relation... ça a juste complètement débordé du cadre auto-fixé du "drabble".  
**Rating : **R / M

oOo

La passion finit par s'émousser. Après les feux du début, elle fait peu à peu place à quelque chose de plus calme. Ils prennent plus leur temps pour s'aimer, maintenant qu'ils en ont.

Ils ont appris à se connaître, ils ont pris leurs habitudes. Les subtilités du déshabillage, les points sensibles de chacun...

Lentement, Jean descend le long du corps de Cain, laissant un sillon de baisers sur le torse. Il connaît sa destination, les réactions qu'il veut obtenir et comment s'y prendre. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru au début, mais il s'est assez vite aperçu qu'il aimait le prendre dans sa bouche le temps de le préparer avant de le pénétrer.

Cette fois pourtant... quelque peu paresseux, il traîne en route. Il s'arrête sur le ventre.  
Ça leur arrive de parler pendant l'acte, bien sûr. Qu'il le fasse comme cette fois n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

« Au fait.  
-Hmm ? »

Il l'aime quand il est comme ça, abandonné, les yeux à demi fermés, à répondre par des petits bruits de gorge.

Mais la question qu'il pose cette fois...

« Pourquoi on fait ça et pas autre chose, exactement ? »

Cain réprime un sursaut, interloqué :  
« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Tu en as assez ? »

Havoc roule sur le lit. Non, il ne compte pas abandonner ce qu'ils ont en cours, mais pour parler, ça sera plus pratique de s'éloigner un peu. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.  
« Je veux dire, hum, pourquoi on fait ça toujours dans ce sens et jamais dans l'autre. Pas que ça ça m'embête, hein ! Au contraire ! Mais je me demande. »

Fury hausse une épaule.  
« C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé et c'était bien comme ça ?  
- Ouep.  
- Alors pourquoi chercher autre chose ? De toute façon... je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais vouloir, dans l'autre sens.  
-Ben, à vrai dire pas trop, non. En tout cas je pense pas.  
-Bon. Alors ça règle la question. »  
Quant à oser demander, « On peut reprendre où on en était, maintenant, s'il te plaît ? » si tout son corps l'exprime, il n'a pas toujours pas le cran de le faire à haute voix. Il se contente d'une caresse, plus tendre qu'érotique ou exigeante, mais encourageante quand même.  
Ou presque...

« Dis, quand même...  
-Oui ?  
-Dès le départ, tu as décidé ça ? Que tu voulais bien et que je ne voudrais pas ?  
-Ben...oui. Tu es plus grand, plus fort, plus haut gradé, plus expérimenté que moi.  
-Ok... Et alors ? Ça dicte pas ce qu'on fait au lit, si ? »

Une chose est sûre, toutes ces interrogations, ça tue plutôt l'humeur. C'est... trop bizarre comme situation.  
Cain se redresse et récupère ses lunettes, avant de s'enrouler dans un drap. C'est l'heure de discuter à coeur ouvert, mais plus de faire des galipettes.

« Ben non finalement, je suppose... » reconnaît-il. Mais il n'a pas l'air entièrement convaincu pour autant. Il continue à y réfléchir. À tout ce qu'ils ont essayé depuis le début, à ce qu'il lui est arrivé de demander, aux rôles qu'ils se sont assignés. Il y réfléchit peut-être même un peu trop intensément :

« Mais t'es un vrai dork, en fait. »  
Ça fait doucement rigoler Jean. Et Cain, vexé, se renfrogne.

« Hey. Attends ! Je trouve ça mignon, en fait.  
-Moi pas. J'ai pas envie d'être adorable quand je passe pour... un imbécile.  
-Mais non ! Euh. He, dis ? Là t'es adorable quand tu boudes, tu sais ?  
-Trop tard, je boude. »

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se blottir contre lui quand même pour réclamer un câlin comme il fait d'habitude après l'amour... qu'ils n'ont pas fait cette fois, et alors ? Comme le pensait Jean, ils ne sont pas obligés de le faire de la même façon à chaque fois (voire pas du tout de temps en temps).

Jean s'accorde d'ailleurs une cigarette. Équivalente poist-coïtale ou non, ça reste à voir ; le temps qu'il la finisse, il repart dans ses réflexions :

« Mais je me demande, quand même. Ça fait comment ?  
-Comment quoi ?  
-Hum, tu vois. »

Dans le temps, Havoc n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à employer des mots vulgaires pour appeler un chat un chat. Pas avec un pote, déjà. Il a déjà discuté sans tabou avec Breda par exemple de ce qu'il faisait avec ses copines... mais depuis qu'il fréquente Fury, il est devenu pudique. Presque prude dans ses paroles (alors que dans ses actes, hmm... il s'est pas mal diversifié, dirait-il. N'empêche. Une petite voix dans sa tête, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Breda, lui reproche :  
Ben alors mon vieux Jeannot ? T'as perdu tes couilles depuis que tu couches avec un mec, ou quoi ? Depuis quand t'as peur des mots et des choses comme ça ?)

« Je sais que tu préfères à quatre pattes plutôt que face à face.  
-Oh, ça.  
-Ouais.  
-La position est moins fatigante et c'est plus satisfaisant. »

Cain arrive à le dire avec naturel, mais pas sans rougir.

« Mais de face je peux voir ton visage et je préfère comme ça. C'est vraiment fatigant ? Si t'es sur le dos...  
-Pour les abdo' et les jambes, oui, un peu. Mais ça va, hein. C'est pas si pire.  
-Cool. Euh, mais bon, c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Juste... oublie la position...  
-L'acte lui-même ? Être « passif » ? »

(La petite voix intérieure peut aller se faire voir ailleurs : Havoc a toujours limité les remarques salaces devant Fury, longtemps avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, depuis qu'il a compris que ça n'était pas son truc et que ça n'était pas drôle de le taquiner avec. Il ne va pas commencer maintenant : avec lui, contrairement aux filles d'avant, il ne baise pas, il fait l'amour. Alors il adaptera son vocabulaire en conséquence s'il le faut. Voilà. C'est pas juste de la trouille !  
Et pendant que Jean se bat avec sa conscience sur les termes à employer, Cain a fait le point sur ce qu'il avait à dire :)

« Ben, c'est bien. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on essaie la première fois mais si ça ne me plaisait pas on n'aurait jamais recommencé ensuite ! Enfin... »

Il recommence à rougir de plus belle, mais ça n'est encore rien à côté de ce qui l'attend quand Jean suggère :  
« Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer d'inverser, pour voir ?  
-Vraiment ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu aurais envie ?  
-Ben... pourquoi pas ? Au moins essayer une fois. »

o

« Hem. Je ne sais pas si je saurai...  
-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais comment ça marche, non ?  
-Je sais quoi faire _moi-même_. Mais _sur toi_... c'est autre chose.  
-Allons donc.  
-Si. Tu sais... »  
Cain marque une pause, hésitant ;  
« ...à l'époque, au début, je me suis entraîné, pour ça. Quand on a commencé et qu'on essayait plein de trucs... »

Jean réprime un rire : il se rappelle comme lui-même se sentait maladroit, dans ces premiers moments.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que « ça » qui compterait et que le reste n'était que pour « de faux ». Que si on voulait quelque chose on était obligé de faire ça ou rien. Je savais comment c'est censé marcher avec une fille, et personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'entre deux hommes ça peut être... différent. Alors quand j'étais tout seul, et que je pensais à toi, je me touchais-  
-Dedans aussi ?  
-Surtout dedans. Pour essayer de voir comment ça ferait. »

Cain rit nerveusement.  
« Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même plus d'où je tirais l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas de sexe sans pénétration même pour nous, malgré tous les trucs que tu m'as montrés, mais je suis content d'y avoir pensé à l'avance et d'avoir expérimenté un peu en attendant la première fois comme ça.  
-Que t'as attendue vachement longtemps au final s'il a fallu que tu réclames ?  
-Ça valait le coup. Dans tous les sens : parce que c'était bon, et parce que j'étais préparé. Sans ça... je crois qu'on aurait eu du mal. »

Jean sourit, plus impressionné et aussi plus ému qu'il n'osera l'avouer. Un vrai dork, il le pense plus que jamais, un _adorable_ dork, mais il ne le répétera plus. Au lieu de s'essayer aux compliments qui tomberont à côté, il se contente de l'embrasser, passionnément, avant de se lancer derechef dans les choses sérieuses.

« Bon... alors on va faire ça comme la première fois... l'autre première fois... une des premières fois... Enfin bref : tu mets ta main là il faut et je te suis. Tu me montres et je reproduis les gestes.  
-Oui... Tu verras, c'est pas compliqué, dans ce cas. Il faut juste avoir confiance.  
-J'ai confiance en toi.  
-Et ensuite on va y aller doucement, à ton rythme.  
-Ok... »


	34. 32 une lettre de maman

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 32

**Thèmes **#02, nouvelles ; lettre / #05, « j'ai quelque chose à te dire »  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

(Un truc rigolo à propos de ce chapitre ? même en sachant qu'il viendrait très tard dans la série, c'est un des premiers que j'ai écrits. Voyez où je mets mes priorités...)

oOo

C'est à des détails comme ça qu'on sait si l'autre est déjà rentré ou non, quand ils finissent à des horaires différents : le tas de courrier encore dans la boîte aux lettres ou déplacé jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.  
Journal, facture, facture, tract, une lettre manuscrite…  
La routine, quoi.

Quand Jean relève le nez de son canard, Cain est totalement absorbé dans la lecture de sa missive.  
Il sourit intérieurement : il peut imaginer d'ici ce que raconte sa maman rien qu'à suivre les expressions passant tour à tour sur le visage de son ami.  
_Papa vieillit doucement, il a mal au dos et il ronchonne, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. En revanche le vieux chien ne va plus très fort, je me demande s'il passera l'hiver… la récolte des prunes a été exceptionnelle cette année, je t'enverrai un pot de confiture. Ta sœur Sophie me cache quelque chose, je suis sûre qu'elle a rencontré un garçon qui lui plaît et qu'elle essaie de le tenir secret. Le fils des voisins va bientôt se marier. _Etc, etc.  
Quand Cain arrive à la fin de la lettre et pousse un profond soupir, Jean s'étonne. D'habitude, les nouvelles de sa mère l'amusent, ça lui remonte le moral. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi découragé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? mauvaises nouvelles ? »  
Intérieurement, il prie pour que ça ne soit pas son vieux chien. Encore que, si ç'avait été ça, il aurait sans doute fondu en larmes immédiatement, il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi… contrarié.

« Pas exactement. Mais…  
-Mais ?  
-Elle me demande…  
_Et toi Cain chéri, quand tu auras trouvé une gentille fille, tu me la présenteras, n'est-ce pas ?  
Affectueusement, ta maman qui t'embrasse fort.  
_-Ah… »

Ils laissent un silence s'installer. Pas question de lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ? quant à lui dire la vérité…  
« Tu… vas faire quoi ? » demanda Jean, mal à l'aise.  
Cain replie la lettre en soupirant à nouveau.  
« Lui dire. Il serait temps, je pense. »  
Il lève les yeux vers Jean, qui hoche la tête.  
« Sauf si tu ne veux pas…  
-Non, non. Pourquoi moi j'aurais quelque chose à y redire ? c'est tes parents.  
-Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais ne pas vouloir qu'ils sachent que tu partages ma vie.  
-Ils ne me connaissent pas.  
-Encore. »  
Nouveau silence.  
« Tu… tu crois qu'ils le prendront comment ? »  
Cain hausse les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurai que si je leur dis.  
-Tu vas le faire. »  
Ça n'est pas une question.  
« Oui… je ne sais pas encore comment, regretta-t-il, mais je vais leur dire. »

o

Parce que, bien sûr, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Malgré ses efforts, la page blanche reste blanche. Les gribouillages dont il la couvre n'aboutissent à rien.

« J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Les mots… les mots refusent de s'agencer correctement.  
-Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas, alors ? »

Pourquoi ? aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître vu sa spécialité, Cain Fury n'est pas un mordu du téléphone. Peut-être parce que justement le fait de passer des heures et des heures de temps de travail sur des radios, à réparer des combinés tombés en panne le fait arriver à saturation ?  
Il n'a pas peur des lignes défaillantes, non. Mais de qui décrochera, à l'autre bout du fil ; ce n'est pas tout de savoir où son appel arrive ; comment savoir qui sera là pour le recevoir, c'est une toute autre affaire.  
Et les silences, les blancs, les mots manquants…  
S'il ne se sent pas à l'aise à l'écrit, ça n'est pas mieux au téléphone, alors qu'il ne peut pas voir le visage de son interlocuteur, où il est privé de son regard.  
Jean se dit parfois qu'un timide de son genre, ça devrait le rassurer, qu'on ne le voie pas hésiter, rougir, baisser les yeux devant un autre. He non.  
Cain s'obstine quand même encore un moment.  
En fin de compte, après avoir essayé une, deux, trois, plein de fois, raturé un nombre incroyable de brouillons, il se résigne et décrocher ce fichu téléphone et à composer le numéro. Pas à l'autre bout du pays non plus, mais à un bon paquet de kilomètres de là.

Impossible d'aligner les mots de manière infaillible pour être certain de bien se faire comprendre, impossible d'anticiper les réactions du destinataire. Quand bien même il y passerait une éternité, il n'y arriverait jamais, il resterait toujours quelque chose à laquelle il n'aurait pas pensé, qui pourrait aller de travers. Simplement parce qu'il devait parler à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il ne pouvait vraiment anticiper ses réactions.  
Au téléphone, ça serait sans doute un mauvais moment à passer… mais il pourrait vraiment dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et c'était vrai dans les deux sens. Toutes les questions qui se poseraient, ils pourraient les résoudre.

Alors que les sonneries retentissent dans le vide, creusant son angoisse, Jean vient se couler à côté de lui et l'enlaça sans un mot. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. C'était bien ainsi : une main pour tenir ce téléphone et tout raconter à Maman, l'autre dans celle de l'homme qui partagea sa vie.  
Leurs regards se croisent quand le clic du combiné qu'on décroche retentit. Tout ira bien.  
Puis Cain se concentre sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Jean passe juste une dernière fois ses lèvres sur sa tempe, l'encourageant silencieusement.

« Allô ? »

« Oui. Oui. J'ai reçu ta lettre et… »

« Oui, Maman. Non. »

« Maman, s'il te plaît. Écoute. J'ai… quelque chose à te dire. »


	35. 33 bien installés, heureux ensemble

Havoc et Fury, une histoire à suivre  
Chapitre 33 – le dernier !

**Thème : **redécoupage de « tu fermes ton esprit… » (52 saveurs)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus

(Note : le coming-out de Fury à sa mère, je ne l'écrirai pas moi-même - parce que pour moi, la plus belle lettre de ce style a été écrite par Armistead Maupin dans ses "Chroniques de San Francisco", pour le personnage de Michael, et que je serais incapable de faire quelque chose de bien sans le plagier, ce qui serait dommage. Je laisse donc cette partie-là à votre imagination.)

oOo

Avec la fameuse lettre et le coup de fil, Jean se rend compte qu'au final il ne sait pas autant de choses sur Fury qu'il ne croyait. Il sait ? que ses parents sont en vie tous les deux, combien il a de frères et sœurs, de quelle ville il vient. Mais pas vraiment plus. Il a entendu deux-trois trucs ou peut-être même plus et les a enregistrés, mais n'y a pas beaucoup prêté attention. Mais leur personnalité, vraiment ? les histoires échangées ne peuvent pas suffire à en faire le tour…

Depuis que Cain a appelé sa mère et lui a expliqué sa situation – leur situation à tous les deux, ensemble – les relations avec sa famille ont l'air d'être plutôt tendues, pour ce dont Jean peut juger. Avant, quand il recevait une lettre ou un coup de fil de ses parents (ça a dû arriver un grand total de trois ou quatre fois depuis qu'ils vivent effectivement ensemble pour de bon), Cain se comportait de nouveau comme un enfant, tout joyeux. Maintenant, quand il reçoit de leurs nouvelles, son visage se ferme, il ne les commente plus à haute voix à Jean comme il l'a fait les quelques fois précédentes, heureux de faire partager son bonheur – pas que Havoc s'en souciait beaucoup, mais il trouvait ça plus mignon qu'énervant à l'époque, alors...

Avant, il s'en fichait pas mal mais ça le faisait rire, il contemplait ça d'un œil paternaliste, son Cain choupinou redevenir fifils à sa maman, tant que ça ne durait pas trop longtemps. Maintenant, qu'ils aient l'air de se brouiller, ça l'ennuie. Il voudrait pouvoir le protéger de ces tracas, mais comment faire ? Ça n'est pas à lui de se mettre entre eux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire de toute façon ?

Il le laisse donc finir sans intervenir, jugeant que ça ne le regarde pas. Après seulement, il ose commenter :

« Ta mère te prend le chou ?  
-Un peu. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais oui... elle me fatigue.  
-Elle te dit des horreurs ?  
-Quoi ? Oh, non ! Au contraire. Elle s'inquiète. Au point que ça en devient pesant, en fait. »

Ce n'est pas avec la sienne que Jean aurait ces ennuis. D'abord, il n'irait pas leur dire ça, en premier lieu, à ses propres parents. Pas envie. Les parents de Cain au contraire, ce qu'ils peuvent en penser ça l'inquiète.

(À noter : c'est marrant, pour Fury c'est sa famille qui veut savoir comment ça se passe et si tout va bien, et pour Havoc c'est Breda. Oui oui, maintenant qu'il y repense, ce bon vieux Heymans jouait les mères poules dans son genre pour son meilleur ami. Farman et Armstrong l'ont fait un peu aussi, mais d'une manière plus inquiétante, l'un sur les aspects légaux l'autre sur le Printemps de l'Amour. Mais il préfère ne pas y repenser trop.)

« Alors, en fait, toutes ces questions, là, qu'elle te serine pour se rassurer... tu te les as déjà posées ?  
-Et comment... »

C'est là qu'il réalise : les questions de maman Fury n'ont rien de méchant, bien au contraire. Mais à force de prendre des gants, à trop vouloir ne pas blesser, elles le mettent quand même sur la défensive.

_Alors c'est ça ? Si tu te braques, c'est bien qu'elle doit se faire de fausses idées sur notre histoire à tous les deux, sur... notre amour et tout. Et qu'elle est trop gentille, limite gaga, quand elle t'en parles ?_

Et il doit admettre qu'elle n'était pas la seule, là-dessus.

_Et ton avenir et ta carrière et la famille que tu n'auras pas et tes amis qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent et pense un peu à ton pauvre papa !_

(Sauf qu'en fait, à ce qu'il apparaît, Papa Fury n'a pas mal pris la chose. Plutôt laconiquement, en fait :  
« Écoute moi bien, garçon. J'ai jamais donné là-dedans, même pendant la guerre. À cette époque, j'étais déjà avec ta mère et rien de ce qui a pu arriver là-bas ne m'a détourné d'elle. Ce bonhomme avec lequel...  
-Ça n'est rien de tel. Je t'assure. C'est pas pour compenser quoi que ce soit, pas pour s'amuser. C'est sérieux.  
-Alors ça va être encore pire et faudra t'accrocher dur si vraiment c'est ce que tu veux.  
-Je sais. »)

oo

Quand Cain finit de se dépétrer d'entre les inquiétudes et les conseils de ses parents et, enfin, à raccrocher, Jean laisse échapper un long sifflement ;  
« Ben dis donc, je savais que ta mère avait tendance à jouer les mères poules, mais à ce point...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Tout ce que tu m'as raconté. Ce que j'ai vu d'elle quand vous vous écrivez, aussi. Il me semblait commencer à comprendre comment ils raisonnent dans ta famille... enfin j'crois. J'ai vraiment l'impression de tous les connaître, maintenant, sans les avoir jamais rencontrés. »  
C'était à-demi une plaisanterie, pour Jean qui n'en était finalement plus si sûr ; il n'aurait jamais cru être pris au mot :  
« Ça peut s'arranger. Souviens-toi, ma mère voulait...  
-Ouhla !  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, rien.  
-Tu trouves que c'est encore trop tôt ? »  
Ça demande un peu de réflexion.  
« Peut-être bien. Peut-être pas. »  
Jean mâchonne le bout d'une cigarette, pensif.

Quand on en sera à organiser nos congés ensemble et nous présenter en tant que conjoints à nos familles respectives – à nos belles-familles ! – là ça sera vraiment foutu, hein, vieux couple marié et tout...  
Marrant, au lieu de réagir sur le terme foutu, Cain expose sa propre vision de l'équivalent mariage :  
« Ben, non : on a pas encore adopté de chien. Là, ça serait... »

…La fin de tout, de sa liberté de célibataire abandonnée il y a longtemps, de ses derniers propres préjugés qu'ils combat encore de temps en temps, de ses dernières hésitations qu'il croyait pourtant avoir déjà balayées depuis longtemps.

« Bah, peu importe. »

Jean reconnaît qu'il a déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être la décision s'est prise d'elle-même, sans lui, mais il s'y range sans plus protester. Il est heureux ainsi, point. Il lui faut marquer le coup :

« Alors on fait quoi d'abord : on organise ces prochaines vacances, ou on fait la tournée des chenils ? »

oOo

* * *

Voilà... je crois que je vais arrêter là et que ça sera bien comme ça. La fin reste semi-ouverte, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur leur progression ensemble. D'autant que la boucle avec mon tout premier one-shot sur ce couple (dans mon recueil « Un monde au conditionnel » : /s/2825448/4/ ) est bouclée.

Maintenant qu'ils sont bien établis, ce que je pourrai encore écrire sur eux à plus ou moins brève échéance ira dans un nouveau recueil. (Peut-être deux si je fais de la discontinuité ?)


End file.
